Règles de survie
by LillianaBlu
Summary: Dans mon nouveau lycée il y a des règles de survies si vous ne voulez pas finir comme le mec devant moi entrain de pisser dans son froc. Comme quoi même chez les aristos y a des cons.
1. Prologue

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JKR

**Prologue** :

"Avant d'aller plus loin, je dois vous prévenir. L'histoire est basée sur ce que nous autres humains appelons le fantastique, le mystique.

Vampires, Sorcières, Loup Garou, Hybrides, Fées, Lutins, gorgones, centaures, farfadets, dragons… Autant de mythes, de légendes, qui nous fascinent, nous ensorcèlent.

Certains y voient une réalité, un monde caché parmi nous.

D'autres, n'y voient que des racontars, des fables à dormir debout qui n'ont aucuns caractères scientifiques, logique, réel. Mais ce refus d'envisager l'existence d'un autre monde que le nôtre reflète notre peur de l'étrange, de l'inconnu.

La peur est ce qui nous empêche de voir, d'avancer dans la vie et de prendre des opportunités. Si vous voulez la dépasser alors je vous conseille de continuer à lire. Dans d'autres cas, merci d'avoir lu cette avant-garde."

* * *

Bon ben... Let's start!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre****1**

**POV Harry**

« Charmant… Je voulais me détendre et ce truc me fait flipper… » Murmurais-je entres mes dents.

J'avais pris ce livre dans la bibliothèque de la maison pour essayer de m'endormir mais il m'a l'air idiot. Je le lançais sur ma table de nuit et essayais de me rendormir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais cette fois ci j'en connais la raison. Le trac. La peur de la nouveauté, de l'inconnu. Ce livre vient d'agrandir mon angoisse. Ce n'est pas suffisamment stressant d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville, il faut en plus que maintenant ce stupide bouquin me dise qu'il existe un autre monde.

Moi qui pensais que cette ville était immense, voilà qu'il le devenait encore plus. Mon frère devrait vraiment arrêter d'acheter ces bouquins bizarres. Même si celui-ci paraissait plus vieux que les autres, plus précieux et fragile également. Comment il se l'était procurait je ne veux pas le savoir. S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris en vivant avec lui durant ces deux dernières années c'est bien qu'il ne faut jamais lui poser des questions sur la façon dont il gagne sa vie. C'est **LE** sujet tabou de cette famille.

Son travail,… C'est à cause de son foutu travail que lui et moi on a déménagé. J'étais bien avant, j'avais grandi dans la campagne… Ensuite j'ai dû emménager avec lui à la ville… Et là je me retrouve dans un pays à l'opposé de là où j'étais, dans une ville immense et avec personne à par mon abruti de frère.

J'ai toujours su que je n'avais pas de chance… Depuis le moment où mes parents mon expédiés chez lui pour aller étudier et vivre dans une jungle bizarre, j'ai su que je n'avais pas de bol. Non pas que je n'aime pas mon frère, c'est juste qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment. On a huit ans d'écart alors on n'a presque jamais vécu ensemble. Pourtant on aurait pu mieux se connaître en deux ans de cohabitation… Le problème c'est qu'aucun de nous n'en avait le temps. Lui avec son boulot, ses réunions interminables et les coups de fils à l'improviste de son boss, et moi, entre mes cours, mes amis … Le pire, je crois, que je ne veux pas vraiment le connaître le fossé qui nous sépare est trop grand. Comme si nous ne partagions que notre sang. Comme si s'était la seule chose qui nous reliés.

En repensant à tout cela je sens la tristesse m'envahir. Je saisi alors ma peluche préférée et la serre contre moi, comme si elle pouvait me sauver de ce cauchemar. Etrangement cette peluche défraichit et froissée était la seule chose qui me rattache à mon frère… Le seul cadeau qu'il ne m'ait jamais fait… La chose à laquelle je tenais le plus… S'en est presque risible… Je dis ne pas vouloir le connaître et pourtant cette peluche est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai.

Quand je pense que mon frère, lors du déménagement voulait la jeter sous prétexte qu'à 17 ans avoir une peluche était puéril… Il me taquinait, mais sur le coup j'ai vachement eu peur et j'étais également déçu qu'il ne ce rappel pas me l'avoir offert il y a 11 ans. Le temps où nous étions encore une famille…

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon lapin bleu et rouge et sans m'en rendre compte je replonge dans les bras de Morphée.

« Bonjour à tous le soleil brille il est 6h30 ! Place aux informations du jour avec vous Thierry!...

-Ta gueule Thierry… »

J'envoie mon réveil contre le mur… Qu'il la ferme. J'aurais pu me rendormir si ce crétin… Une minute… Il a bien dit que le soleil brille ?

Je me lève en catastrophe vers mon réveil. 7h05… J'étais en retard ! Je n'aurais jamais le temps de me préparer pour 8h00 ! En catastrophe je me prépare pour sortir, j'agrippe le premier jean que je trouve, mes boots noirs, un tee-shirt et quand je quitte la maison à 7h30. Et là, comme un con je me rends compte que nous avons déménagé et que par conséquent le lycée est juste une rue en face de moi…

« Franchement… ». Soupirais-je.

Je rentre alors de nouveau dans la maison et prend le temps de mettre du noir sous mes yeux, oui je suis un mec mais ça met mes yeux verts en valeur. de prendre mon petit déjeuné, de choisir un autre haut, tout en respectant l'heure… Ben ouais, je n'allais tout de même pas me faire avoir une seconde fois.

Je me dirige doucement vers le lycée et c'est lorsque je traverse la rue que je me rends compte que celui-ci est immense.

Ce qui me frappa en le voyant ce fut l'énorme entrée… Un portail digne du château de Versailles. Les barres métalliques étaient immenses, et forment des arabesques complexes, se croisant, se frôlant,… au milieu du portail un insigne inspirait le respect à l'artisan qui l'avait créé. Couleurs or et argent, en forme de losange, avec les lettres Poudlard gravés et ornées de symboles… Mais si le portail était imposant, royal, le monde que je pouvais voir à travers celui-ci l'était dotant plus.

De toute ma vie d'étudiant je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable… Je poussais la grille et l'a j'eu le souffle bloqué. J'avais l'impression que cet endroit s'étendait sur des centaines d'hectares… A l'instant même où je franchisais la grille un crissement de pneu me fit me retourner .Une limousine s'arrêta devant le portail avec un jeune homme brun aux allures de fils à papa.

Il a toujours, était aisé pour moi de classer les gens dans différentes classes sociales par leurs vêtements, façon de parler, de marcher et de l'aura qu'ils dégageaient.

Et celui-là, j'en étais sûre, c'était un fils à papa, imbu de sa personne, et arrogant. Tout en lui respirait l'arrogance, sa tenue, chemise blanche à fils d'or, signé Vuitton.

Oui, je suis un mec et je sais faire la différence entre Lacoste, Diesel, et Petit bateau, et alors ! Mieux vaut savoir ce qu'on porte moi je vous le dit !

Veste trois quart en cuir noir avec un emblème Arrmani sur la partie gauche, pantalons noir aux plis impeccables, chaussures blanches, en cuir elles aussi et pour couronner le tout… Des lunettes de soleil noires et blanches… Givenchy.

Pendant que je le détaillais un horrible frisson me parcouru le corps, comme pour me dire que ce mec, même s'il ne semblait pas bien méchant derrière ces airs hautains, quelque chose me dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de se frotter à lui si je ne voulais pas devenir un souffre-douleur. Il s'adossa contre le véhicule abaissant ses lunettes sur son regard scrutateur. Comme ma conscience me l'ordonnait je l'ignorais et continuais ma route.

Mémo personnel, ce gars, c'est un con…

J'avançais dans la cour… Ai-je déjà mentionné le fait est quelle était immense ? Au fur et à mesure que j'avancée j'eu l'impression de me retrouver dans des pays différents à chaque fois que je faisais trois pas… Un paysage japonais avec des sakuras en fleurs… Comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être en fleur à cette période de l'année d'ailleurs, non, la question est plutôt qu'est-ce quelles foutaient dans cette ville ! Je continuais mon chemin plus hébétée que jamais quand je me rendis compte que cette cour de « récréation » était divisée en plusieurs parties avec un thème différent. Si le jardin japonais m'avait impressionné il en était de même pour celui anglais, digne du château de la reine Elisabeth, c'était incroyable. **SI** j'avais encore des doutes sur le fait que ce lycée était tout sauf un lycée normal, je n'en avais plus aucun.

Ça faisait trop de choc pour une matinée. Je m'assis sur le premier banc que je trouvais… Même les bancs ne sont pas ordinaires, on ne sait pas si ce sont des bancs ou des œuvres d'art en marbre. Trop épuisé émotionnellement pour tergiverser je laissais tomber mon postérieur sur l'œuvre d'art. Je n'osais pas regarder au loin vers le bâtiment qui m'abriterait pour le reste de mes études… La peur de l'inconnu encore une fois… Ou de faire une crise cardiaque.

Après un court moment je sentais le calme revenir. J'allais me lever quand un bruit sourd attira mon attention. Je me rendis alors compte que beaucoup d'autres lycéens étaient arrivés après mon choc des cultures. Ils étaient plusieurs à s'arrêter avant de se détourner et de continuer à avancer. C'est alors que je vis le fils à papa il semblait crier sur quelqu'un Trop de monde passait pour que je puisse bien voir ce qui se passait. J'insistais encore, me mettant debout. J'aurais peut-être dû me détourner plus vite, dès que je l'ai vu. Ma résolution de tout à l'heure aurait alors tenu. La curiosité est vraiment synonyme de d'embrouille.

Ma résolution aurait d'ailleurs pu tenir un peu plus longtemps, même si je sais que je n'aurais pas pu la maintenir indéfiniment, ce genre de mec m'insupporte. Mais il a fallu qu'apparaisse dans mon champs de vision un autre étudiant, de toute évidence de classe différente que lui, avec ces cheveux châtains blond coupés bizarrement, avec un long manteau noir et vert qui caché la totalité de son corps et ces converses noirs,… bien personnalisées d'ailleurs… Soit à terre devant lui ramassant des livres aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait cherchant manifestement un moyen d'éviter la confrontation… Brave petit.

Enfin bref, j'aurai pu tenir, si l'autre fils à papa ne l'avait pas frappé devant moi. J'étais pétrifiée… et pour ne rien arranger, tous ces cons de bourgeois voyaient bien ce qui se passait mais préféraient ignorer la souffrance de l'autre gars… et quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du fils à papa mais également parce qu'il n'était pas de la même classe social qu'eux. Une rage sourde s'empara de moi.

Et là… J'ai su que ma vie paisible dans ce lycée venait d'expirer. Je pouvais supporter pas mal de choses mais je ne pouvais ignorer la souffrance d'autrui. Surtout quand je pouvais l'éviter d'un geste, une protestation, un sourire, un coup de poing dans une gueule…

Je me suis alors avancée vers le mec, calmement afin d'essayer de calmer la fureur qui s'était emparer de moi.

Le temps que j'arrive il allait donner un deuxième coup au p'tit manteau vert. Alors le plus naturellement du monde je me suis mise devant lui, et c'est à partir de là que j'ai réalisé à quel point il était con…

- Pousse-toi de la fillette !

Fillette… Il m'avait bien appelé fillette ou je rêvais ? J'ai beau ne mesurer que 1m67 JE SUIS UN MEC ! Même si j'ai dû noir sur les yeux !

Alors là, c'était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Je lui mis alors mon poing dans sa tronche de bigleux de toutes mes forces. J'entendis un bruit sourd et dégoutant. Son nez, ou sa mâchoire, avec un peu de chance les deux. Il valsa alors jusqu'à un arbuste de la partie d'un jardin… peut être français.

Quand il tomba à terre je me suis remis en position normale. J'ajustais ma bague quand je me rendis compte que tout le monde c'était arrêté et me regardait. Certain avec une lueur d'admiration, d'autres de peur, ou encore comme si j'étais fou. Je me retournai, insensible à leurs opinions et tendis la main vert manteau vert et bleu. Lorsqu'il leva ces yeux remplis de remerciement j'eu un choc… Une fille… Son manteau et cette coupe bizarre abritait une jeune fille au teint de porcelaine d'on le visage semblait aussi fragile et gracieux que ceux d'une sculpture grecque… Mon cerveau court-circuita devant cette nouvelle information,…

Le fils à papa avait osé frapper une fille. Si ma colère s'était calmée elle ne fit que remonter en flèche. J'eu envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais marcher ! J'allais lui régler son compte définitivement quand la petite émit un gémissement à peine audible. Il fallait la soigner avant tout. Je lui pris alors le bras et allais la soulever quand une autre fille vient et m'aida. Elle se saisit de l'autre bras ses long cheveux bleu nuit cachant le visage de celle qui au milieu de tous ces péteux avait décidé de réagir… Bizarrement la seule information qui s'imprima dans mon esprit fut la couleur de ces cheveux. J'aimais bien. On commençait à avancer quand l'autre fils à papa ce releva et commença à foncer vers nous. Le lâche, attaqué par derrière… En plus d'être con il était lâche…

J'ai alors lâché la petite et ai balancé mon pied jusqu'à sa tête. Inutile de le frapper encore… Il ne pourrait pas le supporter et je n'avais pas envie d'être arrêtée pour meurtre. Surtout que mes boots étaient neuves et que les tacher avec son sang serait une offense au bon goût.

Il s'était arrêté net. Tandis que je baissais ma jambe je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Le con semblait mort de peur.

-Approche toi encore une fois d'elle, touche là encore une fois,… Et je te jure que je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu ne pourras plus jamais bouger un seul de tes muscles !

Sans avoir de réponse je me retournais et reprit la place que j'avais abandonné un peu plus tôt. Il ne fit aucun geste. Con mais pas suicidaire… Brave petit. Zut j'ai oublié quelque chose !

Je retourne ma tête vers lui.

« Et au passage ! J'suis un mec pauvre tâche ! ». Non mais ho ! Fallait pas pousser non plus !

Mes années dans ce lycée avaient vraiment mal commencées… Je me retournais pour reprendre ma charge et avancer.

Nous avancions rapidement malgré la charge que nous supportions. Et pour la seconde fois de ma vie mon cœur s'arrêta. C'est à ce moment que je me suis dit que j'avais bien fait tout à l'heure de ne pas regarder vers ce bâtiment… Mon pauvre cerveau aurait eu du mal à encaisser… Devant nous se dressé un château… Immense… Qui semblait vouloir faire concurrence avec le château de Versailles… Même si la façade était plus épurée, moins tape à l'œil sans tout la dorure et la couleur bleu qui est omniprésente chez sa consœur. Elle n'en était pas moins imposante… Elle semblait être un mix parfait entre différents styles d'architecture… En avançant je pus en effet voir la touche française, anglaise et grec de celui-ci…

Encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de voir j'avancée comme dans un épais brouillard, signe que mon esprit cherchait à préserver le peu de raison qui lui restait.

Nous avancions donc dans ce que je crois être un long, très mais alors très long couloir jusqu'à une pièce bien précise. Sans doute l'infirmerie…

Je me laissée guider totalement hors service par l'autre fille.

Elle s'arrêta et poussa une porte sur sa droite… Je me remettais enfin du choc quand je pénétrais dans la pièce…

Pour le une nouvelle fois me figer de stupeur… Il semblerait que ce foutu endroit en avait après moi… Il semblait vraiment vouloir que mon cœur m'abandonne… La raison de ma troisième mini attaque était la salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions… Un hôpital… Il semblerait que je ne sois pas au bout de mes surprises…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Harry**

Alors que je sors de la pièce avec l'autre fille je me demandais comment mon frère avait il fait pour m'inscrire dans ce lycée qui semble ne convenir qu'aux enfants de milliardaires. Est-ce que je m'étais fait pistonner ? Et si c'était en rapport avec son « travail » aussi mystérieux que l'Atlantide ? Des idées plus folles les unes que les autres me traversaient l'esprit. Après avoir émis des hypothèses plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres je sentie un regard insistant sur moi.

Revenant sur la terre ferme je me tournais vers la source de cette minutieuse inspection. Alors que je tournais la tête vers la porte fermant « l'infirmerie » des cheveux bleus me fixaient. Un immense sourire barra ce que je pouvais voir de son visage ses cheveux obstruant ma vision. Je pouvais quand même apercevoir une peau douce et bronzé, un petit bout de nez et l'immense sourire qu'elle arborait. Alors que je la détaillais attentivement une fois de plus la couleur de ses cheveux me frappa.

Je venais à peine de me faire cette réflexion qu'elle se jeta sur moi. Elle agrippa fermement mon bras. C'est qu'elle avait de la force la miss.

« Salut moi c'est Pansy ! J'ai adoré la façon dont t'a mis KO Seamus ! Un vrai con celui-là ! Surtout quand Blaise va apprendre ça ! Franchement on n'a pas idée de sans prendre à la propriété d'un autre surtout la famille Zabini. Non mais tu te rends compte ?! C'est une infraction à la règle 23. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que Blaise réserve à cette enflure de première. »

Après avoir parlé sans respirer une seule fois chose que j'applaudirai bien si je n'étais pas encore dans le coton elle agrippe de nouveau mon bras.

« Viens avec moi je vais te montrer notre classe Harry tu vas voir elle est géniale enfin si on passe que plus de la moitié sont inintéressant mais le plus important c'est qu'on soit dans la même classe tu ne crois pas ? »

Arrêt. Pause ! Trop d'informations d'un coup ! Comment est-ce qu'elle connait mon nom d'abord ? Je tourne ma tête vers elle avant mais avant que je n'ai pu lui poser la moindre question une voix résonne derrière moi.

« Pansy. Arrête. A moins que tu veuilles le tuer laisse le respirer.

-Aww… Hermione laisse-moi un peu m'amuser ! Ca fait tellement du bien de voir quelqu'un qui possède un cerveau dans ce bahut ! »

Je me tourne une nouvelle fois pour faire face à une autre fille habillé de noir et rouge. Jupe plissée à l'anglaise avec des fils rouge. Des collant noirs et ballerines rouges, chemise noire, ah, Dolce & Gabbanna avec un badge argenté et veste rouge et noir. La classe et l'élégance. Rien à dire. Devant mon scanner vêtement terminé je passe à son visage. Cheveux bouclés, brun, yeux noisettes. Bref normale. Mon esprit semble se détendre à nouveau. Il y aurait donc des gens normal ici !

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« Enchanté, tu dois être Harry le nouvel adhérent. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis la préfète en chef du lycée. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

-Heu préfète ?

- Juste un mot pompeux pour dire délégué. Harry te fais pas de bile elle parle toujours comme ça. Tu finiras par t'y faire » Pansy semble assez bien la connaître.

« Merci chérie pour ce charmant commentaire. Donc Harry. Voici ton emploi du temps, ta carte d'étudiant et ton badge de statut et ton rang.

-Statut ? » C'est quoi encore, un code ? Je regarde Hermione totalement perdu avant d'entendre Pansy pouffer à côté de moi.

« Ton badge de statut c'est ton niveau hiérarchique dans la société. Il y en a 5. Moldu pour dire boursier, Poufsouffle pour normal, Serdaigle pour bourgeois, Griffondor pour ambassadeur, politiques, ect… Hermione est une Griffondor son père est le président de notre pays et sa mère une icône dans le monde de la médecine et pour finir les meilleurs les serpentards, ou les plus riches, les plus beau, les plus intelligents,...

-Les plus vaniteux » La coupe Hermione. Pansy lui tire la langue et fini par bouder.

« Donc Pansy tu es une serpantard ?

-Tout juste Harry. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. » Hermione me montre son insigne noire ou un griffon est dessiner couleur or. En dessous il y a un « 1 » gravé suivi d'une étoile.

« Le chiffre c'est ton classement dans le groupe dans lequel tu es. Tu es soit un 3 qui es le plus bas ou 2. Il y a très peu de 1 dans le lycée, uniquement des griffondors et des serpantards. Pansy et moi en faisons partie.

-Ouais, appel nous des privilégiés ». Hermione semble ne pas faire attention à l'interruption de Pansy ce qui a pour effet de la faire encore bouder.

« L'étoile c'est pour désigner les préfets ». Elle me tend une enveloppe blanche. « A l'intérieur tu trouveras ton badge ainsi que le règlement du lycée et celui établit par moi. »

« Heu c'est quoi la différence entre les deux règlements ? ». Ma question semble lui plaire vu qu'elle sourit d'avantage.

« Mon règlement est celui établit par notre groupe les 1. Des sortes de règles à suivre envers nous si tu ne veux pas avoir de représailles comme celle que va recevoir Finnigan au déjeuner.

-Sérieusement ? ». C'est pas un lycée. C'est un asile de fou.

« Appel ça des règles de survie. ». Je prends finalement l'enveloppe qu'elle me tendait depuis un moment. J'hésite un peu à l'ouvrir. On dirait que ma vie ce joue à ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe.

« Bon on va pas y passer la nuit donne-là moi ». Et s'en que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste Pansy a déjà ouverte la lettre et saisi mon badge.

Elle le regarde fixement. Puis me regarde. Et regarde à nouveau le badge. Elle doit être vachement perturbée parce qu'Hermione la rejoint et regarde à son tour. Elle me fixe à nouveau. Bordel mais quoi à la fin !

Je leur arrache l'objet des mains un serpent vert et argent est dessiné. Bon d'accord que je fasse partie de la classe des riches me surprend un peu,… Enormément. Mais le plus fou c'est le chiffre en dessous, « 1 ».

Je crois que je viens de griller mon dernier neurone. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore !

« Eh ! » J'agite ma main avec le badge. « Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y pas une erreur parce que je m'attendais à être un moldu moi. ».

Hermione ne fait plus attention à moi et se saisi d'un dossier vert dans sa mallette. Vuitton soit dit en passant.

« Harry James Potter-Evans. 17 ans nés le 31 juillet 1995. Signe Lion. Bon en sport. Pratique le baseball dont il est le capitaine et la boxe. Excellent dans les études. Jamais était arrêté. Enfant de Lyly Evans et James Lius Potter… » Bon jusque-là j'étais sûre que s'était une erreur.

Et une minute ! Elle a un dossier sur moi ? Mais on est où là ? Dans une série TV ?

« …Frère Sirius Potter, Directeur de l'entreprise internationale « Potter & Son » et petit ami de Remus Lupin mannequin. Petit fils d'Abraxa James Potter baron et fondateur de l'entreprise familiale. James Potter aurait renoncé à reprendre la société afin de se marier à Lyly Evans ex mannequin maintenant chercheuse en botanique… Potter ?! ». Elles lèvent la tête vers moi.

« Pas étonnant que tu sois de rang 1 ton empire est celui en concurrence avec Malfoy Prestige.

-Pose. Arrêt sur image on rembobine ! Comment sa ma famille est riche ? Bon d'accord plus que riche. C'est du n'importe quoi ! Et puis comment ça se fait que t'es un dossier sur moi ! Mais on est où là. C'est un gag c'est ça ? Montrer les caméras ! Et arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! ». En face de moi deux folles qui rient comme des hyènes.

« Attend… Attend… Pouf… Tu ne sais pas qui tu es ? Oua ! C'est la meilleure de l'année. Non mais sans dec…

-Tu devrais peut être te renseigner auprès de tes parents pour qu'ils t'expliquent… » Hermione n'a pas pu en dire plus avant que je ne sorte mon téléphone et que je tape à la vitesse de l'éclaire.

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Pansy **

Harry Potter. Quand Drago va l'apprendre il va sauter au plafond. N'empêche qui l'aurait cru. La secrète famille Potter qui envoie un de ses héritiers à Poudlard. Y a plus discret. Surtout qu'avant la fin de la journée tout le monde parlera de lui. Aww… C'est le meilleur scoop depuis que Brown s'est faite expulsée pour détention de drogue et prostitution.

Il est en train de s'engueuler avec son frère si j'ai bien suivi. En public en plus. Il ne sait vraiment pas où il a atterrit le pauvre.

Je l'adore déjà ce mec enfin quelqu'un d'intéressant. En plus il est vachement mignon, il sait s'habiller, il a dû caractère... Dommage que mon cœur soit déjà pris.

Ah. On dirait qu'il a fini.

**Fin POV Pansy**

**POV Harry**

Enculé de Gramps il semblerait qu'il ait tout planifié pour que je vienne dans cette école. Je n'ai jamais entendu Sirius aussi furieux. Même quand j'ai déchiré, par inadvertance, son tee-shirt de collection d'un groupe ultra connu il parait.

N'empêche. Je viens d'en apprendre plus sur ma famille qu'en 17 ans d'existence… Je sens une énorme migraine pointée le bout de son nez…

« Herrm… Harry ça va ? ». Question idiote. Ma vie toute entière vient d'être bouleversée. Comment ça pourrait aller ?! Je sens malgré tout un peu de pitié pour Hermione. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle vient de déclencher. Je me force à sourire inutile de l'inquiéter.

« Ça peut aller merci.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais on va manquer le premier cour avec Rogue alors on y va ou vous prenez racine vous deux.

- Tu as raison Pansy. Il serait désolant d'en plus de recevoir cette nouvelle il fasse mauvaise impression à Monsieur Rogue. » Avant que je n'ai pu répliquer elles me saisissent toutes les deux par un bras et avancent à travers le couloir. En avançant, je peux sentir le regard des autres élèves sur moi.

Sigh… Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Nous arrivons finalement devant une porte. Une cloche raisonne et Pansy entre dans la salle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt la porte fermée Hermione m'attrape les épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« A partir de maintenant Harry tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. On sera là Pansy et moi et tu peux compter sur nous. Je vais entrer dans la classe pour annoncer au professeur que tu es un nouvel élève et je vais en profiter pour te présenter. Quand j'aurais fini je te ferais entrer. » Elle marque une courte pause comme si la suite semblée déterminante.

« Harry. C'est très important. Quand tu entreras tu ne dois absolument pas baisser les yeux et tu ne dis pas un mot sauf si le professeur te pause une question. Compris ? ». Le pire c'est qu'elle semble sérieuse.

« Compris ?

-Oui… ». Elle soupire. Et me lance un dernier sourire avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Elle toc à la porte mais la laisse entrouverte quand elle la ferme. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'approcher mon oreille de l'entrée.

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Rogue mais j'ai une annonce importante à faire.

-Et je suppose que cette annonce ne peut pas attendre la fin de mon cours ? ». Brrr… Sa voix me donne des frissons d'horreur.

« Je crains que cela ne soit guère envisageable Monsieur.

-Faite alors, que l'on puisse commencer. » Un court silence ponctue sa remarque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois bien Hermione faire une courte révérence ou un truc de ce genre pour le remercier.

« Nous accueillons un nouvel élève aujourd'hui. Harry Potter-Evans. » J'entends plusieurs murmures dans la salle et j'essaye d'en saisir les propos

« Potter… Comme Potter & Son… Tu crois que c'est ça ?

-Impossible… Il doit s'agir d'une erreur cette famille est plus fermée que la famille royale…

-Silence. Je ne crois pas vous avoir donnez la permission de parler Miss Weasley, Patil. Continuer Miss. » Nouveau silence.

« Comme je le disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompu. Harry Potter est le nouvel étudiant à Poudlard. Son statut, Serpentard et son rang est le 1. » De nous la salle semble s'agiter mais je n'arrive pas à discerner ce qu'il se passe.

« SILENCE ! Et que ce soit la dernière fois que je vous le dise. Si j'entends le moindre bruit il y aura des sanctions ! Faite le entrer Miss » Nouveau silence. Je m'écarte de la porte et machinalement rajuste ma tenue. La porte s'ouvre. Et Hermione me fais signe d'entrer.

Alors que je m'avance et que la porte se ferme derrière moi j'ai la désagréable impression d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions.

**Fin POV Harry**

* * *

****Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.


	4. Chapter 3

Un petit coucou avant de commencer à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic. Je suis très contente qu'elle vous plaise et j'espère que sa continuera à vous intéresser.

N'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires, à me faire par d'idée ou de questions que vous vous posez sur la fic.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Harry**

Hermione fait une courte révérence et quitte la salle sans un mot. Quand le prof commence à parler je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous entrain de m'évaluer. C'est super désagréable.

C'est avec soulagement que j'entends la cloche sonner le glas de ces deux heures de Mythologies et Littérature.

« Nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui. Vous ferez les exercices pages 12 à 15. » Rogue quitte la pièce. J'ai l'impression que son départ est le signal qu'attendaient toutes les élèves pour se jeter sur moi comme des furies.

« Je pourrais te donner des cours particuliers pour rattraper ton retard si tu veux… ». Brr je n'aime pas ce qu'elle sous-entend.

« Ça te dirais que je te fasse visiter l'école je connais pleins d'endroits sympas… ». Visiter ok, mais certainement pas avec elle ! Sérieusement elle bave sur mon bureau.

« Je peux toucher ta peau ? ». Help ! Appelez la police ! Y a un thon qui essaye d'approcher sa main vers mon visage !

J'entends un rire derrière la foule.

« Bon sa suffit dégagez avant de le contaminer !». Tranchante et glaciale. Une parfaite imitation du ton du prof. Cela suffit à toutes les faire déguerpir. Mes épaules se relâchent d'un coup alors que je m'affale sur mon bureau. J'entends alors à nouveau rire Pansy.

« Mon pauvre, si j'étais pas intervenue on aurait même pas retrouvé ton caleçon dans une heure. » Elle s'assoit sur mon bureau et je relève la tête vers elle.

« Est-ce que ça va être comme ça tout le temps ? » Même moi je peux sentir le désespoir dans ma voix.

« Quoi donc ? Oh ! Tu veux dire les regards insistants ? Les allusions douteuses ? Les gestes déplacés ? Les vols de tes vêtements de sport ?

- … Elles volent tes vêtements ? Bordel mais où est-ce que j'ai atterrit ?

- Poudlard, très cher. Mais ne t'en fait pas. A partir du moment où tu t'afficheras avec nous elles te laisseront tranquille. » Alors que nous quittons la salle je peux de nouveau sentir des regards insistants sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande.

« En attendant tu pourras toujours aller à la serre si tu veux souffler. Seuls les 1 et leurs invités peuvent y entrer. Ton badge te servira de clé.

- Et elle est où cette serre ?

- Viens je vais te la montrée. Heureusement que le Lundi on a seulement deux heures avec Rogue le matin. On peut prendre tout notre temps.

Maintenant qu'elle le dit je n'ai même pas regardé mon emploi du temps.

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Pansy**

Alors que je fais visiter les différentes pièces de Poudlard les réactions qu'il affiche me font sourire. N'importe qui serait émerveillé de voir la richesse des lieux et serait surexcité. Et bien pas lui.

A chaque fois que je lui montre une nouvelle salle je le vois soupirer de désespoir et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la déprime. Ce type est incroyable. Après avoir visité les sites incontournables tel, la salle de musique, le gymnase, la cafeteria, la bibliothèque… Je me dirige vers l'arrière de l'établissement pour lui montrer la serre.

« Waou… »

**Fin POV Pansy**

**POV Harry**

« Waou… » C'est l'endroit le plus extraordinaire de ce bahut.

Quand Pansy m'a montré les différentes salles je désespérais de jamais me sentir à l'aise ici. La salle de musique était en réalité une salle de concert, le gymnase un club de sport avec piscine chauffante comme la si gentiment signalé Pansy. La cafet est un restaurant ou plutôt plusieurs restaurants dans une même pièce. La bibliothèque est tellement vaste que j'ai l'impression d'être dans le labyrinthe de Thésée et le Minotaure.

Mais la serre… C'est magnifique. C'est une grande bâtisse en verre. Une sorte de boule de noël qui abrite un endroit merveilleux. Tout autour de moi il y a des plantes magnifiques mais pas extravagantes comme je m'y attendais. Au centre il y a une sorte de terrasse avec des canapés, une table basse sur un côté une kitchenette. Un bassin avec des poissons parcourt l'ensemble de la serre et fais le tour de la terrasse.

Je me sens incroyablement apaisé ici. C'est comme si la personne qui avait construit ce lieux savait ce que j'avais ressenti en arrivant à Poudlard et avait voulu m'offrir un endroit où je pourrais me détendre.

Alors que je fais le tour du lieu je sens Pansy me suivre.

« Magnifique, hein ? C'est l'endroit le plus beau de l'école. Une sorte de refuge ou on peut se détendre et oublier un peu le poids qui pèse sur nos épaules. » Ses mots semblent douloureux.

Je me retourne vers elle dans l'espoir qu'elle m'en dise plus mais elle se contente de sourire mystérieusement et de se diriger vers la terrasse.

Je la suis silencieusement. Tandis que je m'installe sur un canapé je la voie partir vers la cuisine et préparer du thé. L'odeur s'ajoutant à celles des fleurs.

Quand elle revient je n'arrive même pas à dire un mot. J'ai l'impression que si je dis quoi que ce soit l'endroit perdra de sa chaleur. Alors je me contente de boire mon thé. Boire le thé… Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait vraiment bizarre de me retrouver ici, à boire le thé, alors que dans mon lycée on doit être en train de boire des canettes de la machine. Je me demande si je suis le seul à faire le décalage…

J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent de nous, brisant un peu la paix que je ressentais en moi.

Bientôt devant nous trois personnes apparaissent. Je reconnais Hermione qui me fait un petit sourire mais les deux autres garçons me sont totalement inconnus. Ils sont tous les deux grands, très grands peut être 1m75 et je sens une petite pointe de jalousie face à ma taille. Mais leur taille et le seul élément qui les rapproche ils sont très différents. L'un a les cheveux court blond, presque blanc tandis que l'autre à les cheveux ondulé et noir rassemblé par un catogan. Si l'un a la peau ivoire, l'autre est couleur chocolat. Même leur manière de s'habiller est opposée. Le blond porte une chemise et un pantalon noir, simple et élégant tandis que l'autre à tout du parfais play boy. Chemise verte, entrouverte, pantalon noir plissé et montre en argent au poignet gauche.

« Hey Pansy ! Tu as emmené un invité ? Elle est vachement jolie » Je sens le play boy s'installer à côté de moi tout en continuant à me parler.

« Tu t'appelles comment petite ? Je t'ai jamais vu ici ? C'est ton premier jour ? Moi c'est Blaise. » Généralement je suis une personne pacifique et calme. La seule chose que je ne supporte pas c'est qu'on me prenne pour une fille.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire avant de répondre

« Harry Potter-Evans ».

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Pansy**

« Harry Potter-Evans ».

Quand j'ai vu Harry lui répondre avec ce beau sourire j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'avec lui il va falloir que j'apporte tout le temps un appareil photo. Je suis sure que je me ferais un paquet de fric rapidement pour ne pas dévoiler ces photos. Elles ruineraient bien des réputations.

C'est la première fois que je vois Blaise faire une telle expression. On dirait qu'il vient de perdre le peu d'esprit qu'il avait. C'est incroyable le nombre de réactions inattendu qu'il peut générer chez les autres. On dirait qu'il va nous claquer entre les doigts le pauvre Blaisou.

Faut dire qu'entre le visage d'ange d'Harry et la voix grave et profonde qui vient de lui répondre y a un grand décalage.

Hermy s'installe à côté de moi tandis que j'entends à nouveau des bruits de pas mais cette fois-ci précipités.

« Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal à semer avec la peste elle voulait absolument venir avec moi pour que je lui présente le nouveau.

-Tu tombe bien. J'allais commencer les présentations.

-Vas-y Mione on t'écoute.

**Fin POV Pansy**

**POV Harry**

Blaise Zabini, Drago Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger. Ce sont les seuls ayant le rang 1.

Si j'ai bien compris ils n'y a qu'Hermione et Ron qui sont à griffondor. Ça fait une heure qu'ils se sont présentés. Je les trouve sympa. Ils ont chacun un caractère bien distinct.

Pansy n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et semble avoir le goût de taquiner les autres.

Hermione est plus calme, sérieuse, elle semble prendre son rôle de préfète bien au sérieux. Peut-être trop.

Blaise lui n'ait pas du tout tel que je le croyais. S'il semble bien être un dragueur il est également quelqu'un d'amicale, de joyeux il ne cesse de raconter des blagues.

Drago est le seul que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Il n'a pas dit un mot de l'heure et semble ignorer notre existence. Il est le seul qui ne m'est pas salué. Il m'a regardé fixement durant un moment avant d'hausser un sourcil et de replonger dans sa lecture. Qui semble d'ailleurs passionnante vu qu'il ne participe pas à la conversation.

Pour finir Ron, il est très ouvert et sympathique. On a tout de suite accroché. Il sait mettre les gens à l'aise. Mais je n'aurais jamais crût que l'on puisse avoir les cheveux aussi roux. En plus se serait sa couleur naturelle et toute sa famille aurait la même couleur de cheveux. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il cause.

Ça fait dix minutes qu'il se plaint de sa demi-sœur et de ses idées farfelues.

« … Mais je te jure, cette peste a décidé ce week-end que comme j'étais chez les 1 qu'elle en ferait partie elle aussi. Si elle arrive à ses fins on va plus pouvoir vivre longtemps ! Elle va nous rendre fou. Je dois déjà la supporter chez moi j'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne me coller ici ! ».

- Heu…Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle fasse partie de ce rang ? Après tout c'est ta sœur.

- Demi-sœur, on n'a aucun lien de sang. Mon père c'est remarier avec sa mère c'est tout. **Il n'y a aucun lien entre cette… Cette espèce de folle furieuse, cette erreur de la nature et moi ! AUCUN ! IL N'Y EN AURA JAMAIS PLUTÔT LA TUER !** » Il finit la fin de sa phrase debout en criant, à bout de souffle. Il semblerait que ça soit un sujet sensible.

Mémo personnel sujet à éviter.

« Il n'empêche que ce serait invivable si la directrice de rang lui accorde ce qu'elle demande… » Hermione semble elle aussi ne pas la porter dans son cœur.

« Invivable ? Tu veux rire ? Ça sera l'enfer sur Terre ! » Pansy également.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Drago ? ». Ils se tournent tous vers l'intéressé à la phrase de Blaise. Je me demande en quoi il peut les aider. Il n'a même pas du entendre de quoi nous parlions.

A ma grande surprise il ferme son livre et sans un regard se dirige vers la cuisine.

« On agira pendant la fête pour l'intégration de Potter. Tout le monde sera là. Se sera parfait pour empêcher qu'elle s'incruste. De plus je peux pas la blairer. » Il se retourne vers nous le regard aussi glacé que la banquise un sourire sur le visage.

Il est flippant… Littéralement flippant…

« Mais on va quand même lui envoyer une lettre de refus de candidature si elle persiste… Ce sera pendant la fête. Si ça ne suffit pas Hermione tu balanceras les infos que tu as sur elle. Profites-en pour t'occuper de la fête. Blaise se chargera des animations. Pansy évite de te faire remarquer jusque-là et Ron… Passe commande aux jumeaux. Les caisses sont presque vides. »

C'est flippant. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver tout droit dans une mauvaise série. Il n'y a que dans les fictions que ce genre de choses se passe, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'assiste à la création d'un plan de bataille, avec un général, de toute évidence Drago Malfoy et des soldats prêts à tout pour éradiquer l'ennemie.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour cette fille. Il semblerait que ces gars soient pas des personnes à contrarier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Une nouvelle voix se fait entendre et semble détourner ces fous furieux dans l'élaboration de leur plan diabolique. Je me retourne également surpris.

« Ah ! T'es la fille qui c'est fait tabassée ce matin ! ». Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là. Elle semble être en forme même si elle arbore un magnifique bleu sur l'œil. J'aurais dû frapper ce con plus fort. Elle me regarde quand je parle et je peux voir la voir au fur et à mesure que je parle, paniquer.

« THEO ?! »

Hein ?

**Fin POV Harry**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. Perso je le trouve un peu long avec les descriptions et les présentations mais il fallait passer par là pour que je puisse continuer l'histoire. Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre et à bientôt!


	5. Chapter 4

**Pour ceux on lu le chapitre avant je l'ai modifié. Et j'ai rajouté une partie qui avait été effacé quand j'ai coller le texte sur le site donc faite attention, et relisait le bien pour pouvoir comprendre la suite de l'histoire. Je mettrais également un avertissement dans le prochain chapitre.**

**J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui suive mon histoire.**

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Ron**

Ça va faire 10min que le silence c'est installé.

Dray semble le seul à ne pas en être affecté. Il pianote sur son portable sans nous accorder un regard.

Pansy et Hermione se sont mystérieusement éclipsées sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait plus de biscuits et qu'elles allaient en commander. Comme si on avait besoin de deux personnes pour faire une commande.

Théo semble trouvé ses converses absolument fascinantes. Il doit sans aucun doute chercher un moyen de rajouter des pins.

Harry fixe inlassablement Théo. A mon avis c'est parce qu'il l'a confondu avec une fille. Il doit essayer de digérer la nouvelle.

Blaise assit en face de Théo ressemble à un volcan qui ne va pas tarder à rentrer en éruption.

Et moi je meurs de faim et je prie pour qu'ils se dépêchent. Personne ? Vraiment ? Alors je vais jouer les idiots et on pourra aller manger plus vite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à l'œil Théo ? Si tu veux ressembler à un panda sache que leur tâche est noire. »

Silence. Zut l'ambiance est si pourri que même moi j'arrive pas à détendre l'atmosphère.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » Vive Blaise ! Enfin une réaction ! Aller Théo tu lui réponds et on va manger.

« Personne » Bon je peux aller me rassoir ça va prendre un certain temps.

« Qui ?

-Personne, je me suis cogné…

-Et la marmotte elle met du chocolat dans le papier allu… Qui Théo ?

-…~~~

-J'ai pas entendu. » Rohh et puis merde à la fin.

« C'est Finnigan ! Maintenant vous êtes bien gentils mais moi j'ai faim donc Harry oui c'est un mec si tu t'es trompé c'est pas grave ça arrive tout le temps ! Les filles vous êtes tout sauf discrètes ! Dray sa a l'air passionnant mais debout ! Blaise parle lui plus gentiment il te répondra ! Et merde à la fin Théo arrête de cacher des choses à Blaise il veut juste te protéger ! Il t'aime ! Alors maintenant que tout est réglé vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous bouger on va bouffer ! Et on en profitera pour massacrer Finnigan !»

**Fin POV Ron**

**POV Pansy**

Ron n'est aussi effrayant que quand il a faim. Mais alors vraiment faim. Enfin, au moins son coup de gueule a fait revenir Harry sur Terre et Blaise semble enfin réagir comme quelqu'un de civilisé. Et il va être difficile de le décoller de son petit ami.

Le seul imperturbable c'est Dray. Qui continu de pianoter sur son portable. Mais je suis sure qu'il prépare quelque chose.

Dray n'est pas une personne qui montre facilement ses émotions. Il est même très nul quand il s'agit de ça. Mais même si son visage est impassible je suis sûre qu'il a déjà tué une bonne centaine de fois Finnigan dans sa tête et qu'il a déjà trouvé comment lui faire payer.

Ron a agrippé Hermi et Harry. Il doit vraiment avoir faim. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Mouai, Blaise et Théo ne vont pas se joindre à nous se midi. Et Dray a disparu de la circulation. Tant pis je demanderai à un serveur de leur apporter à manger.

Il semblerait que Finnigan ne paye pas aujourd'hui.

**Fin POV Pansy**

**POV Harry**

J'ai suivi Ron alors qu'il me tirait vers la cafet. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus surpris. Que ce soit un garçon ? Qu'il sorte avec Blaise ? Ou Ron qui gueule ?

Ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Et le bruit de l'endroit ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans la cafet le bruit est incessant. Entre les garçons qui rient comme des baleine et les filles avec leurs « non c'est pas vrai ? Tu es sure ? » Stridents ma tête va exploser. Je regarde mon assiette avec dégoût. Ça avait l'air délicieux, mais l'appétit n'était pas là.

Les étudiants nous fixés comme des bêtes curieuses. Cherchant la moindre faille. Ils vous scrutent, vous observent et à la moindre faiblesse attaques. C'est ce que je me dis depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la salle. Quand nous nous sommes installés sur la mezzanine, quand un serveur et venu nous demander ce que nous voulions, quand il est revenu nous servir. Tout, absolument tout ce que nous faisions était étudié.

Je me sens de moins en moins à l'aise. Autant avant je passais inaperçu au milieu du flot des élèves, autant maintenant…

« Roooonnnnnnnnaaallllddd ! » Une nouvelle voix stridente fait son apparition. Et je peux sentir Ron se crisper à côté de moi.

Bientôt une tornade apparaît dans notre champ de vision. Brune, fine, habillée entièrement de rouge, Prada. Talons rouge pétard. Mes yeux me brulent et je détourne la tête pour éviter de devenir aveugle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Tout à coup plus un bruit dans la salle. Je relève la tête surpris. Pansy toise celle qui vient d'arriver. Attendant sa réponse.

Je devine que sais la demi-sœur de Ron. Elle ne me semble pas effrayante. J'imaginais une fille sans gêne qui fait ça diva.

« En quoi ça te regarde. Mais si tu veux tout savoir je viens là ou est ma place ! Je suis une Weasley. Je fais ce qu'il me plait ». Je retire ce que j'ai dit précédemment.

Pansy tape impatiemment ses doigts sur la table. Ron englouti plus vite son repas, ce que je ne pensais pas possible vu la vitesse à laquelle il mangeait.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème vu que je suis une rang **1. **

- Il me semble que rien n'est encore jouable. Aussi ta présence ici n'est pas officielle et donc requise. » Des mots élégants ce qui correspond à Hermione. Un ton affable, mais une menace implicite.

L'ambiance devient plus lourde et j'entends des murmures. Comme si ma journée n'avais pas assez mal commencée.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Je viens déjeuner avec mon frère, nous sommes une famille, qui plus ait je suis une Weasley, il n'est en aucune façon possible que je m'abaisse à…

-Ferme là ! » Mes mains se heurtes à la table. Je sens que ma tête va exploser. «Tu piailles et tu m'agaces ! Tout le monde ici à compris que tu n'étais pas la bienvenu ! Alors arrête de te rendre ridicule j'ai suffisamment mal à la tête pour écouter une bêcheuse capricieuse et narcissique ! ». Je ne voulais pas être aussi méchant. Mais les mots sortent tous seuls sans que je puisse m'arrêter. Sa fait trop pour une journée.

Ma famille qui me cache des choses, ce lycée avec ses rangs ses statuts, les élèves qui me fixe. Et pour finir cette fille qui se croit supérieure. Marre. J'en ai marre ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis n'y même ce que je suis. Ma tête va exploser.

Je me lève la rage au bord des lèvres. Ron se lève à son tour aussitôt suivi des filles. Je pars vers la sortie. J'étouffe, je veux sortir d'ici.

A peine franchi les portes je me heurte à quelqu'un.

« Fais attention. Tu vas te faire mal. » Cette voix je la connais.

« Drago…

-Viens » Il me prend le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le suivre, je n'ai aucune envie de le suivre.

« Lâche-moi. » Il tourne la tête vers moi un bref instant avant de la retournée et de continuer à marcher.

« Lâche-moi ! » J'en ai marre de cette école, de ma famille, de lui ! J'en peux plus.

« Calme toi on est bientôt arrivé. » Etrangement sa voix me calme. Elle n'est pas froide comme avant.

J'ai l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Alors je le laisse me balader dans les couloirs.

Nous arrivons devant une salle que je connais bien vu que c'est la première que j'ai visitée en venant ici.

L'infirmerie.

Il me fait entrer, congédiant d'un geste le personnel présent et bientôt je me retrouve assis sur un lit un chocolat entre les mains.

« Sa calme les nerfs » Pas un mot de plus. Je le regarde un moment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça.

« J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé à la cafet. » Oh. D'accord, c'est pour sa… Et une minute ! Comment est-ce qu'il a su ce que je pensais ?

« C'est écrit sur ton visage. » Hein ?

Il soupire.

« Tout ce que tu penses se transcrit sur ton visage. Tu es incapable de cacher tes émotions. »

Excusez-moi Monsieur d'être normal.

« Et là tu es vexé. Tu devras apprendre à te contrôler si tu veux survivre ici.

-J'ai pas demandé à venir ici.

-Je sais mais maintenant que tu es là il va falloir apprendre.

-Qui te dit que j'ai envie de rester dans cet endroit avec des fous ?

-Tu préfères fuir comme un lâche devant le premier problème ? »

De… Que…

« Je ne suis pas lâche ! » Moi ! MOI ! Lâche ! N'importe quoi !

« Prouve-le !» Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vais regretter ce que je vais dire. Mais dans la famille on a le sang chaud et le miens doit littéralement bouillir.

« OK!»

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Pansy**

Harry ne sais pas dans quoi il s'est embarqué. J'étais simplement venu voir comment allé Harry après la gueulante qu'il a poussé.

Drago mais qu'est-ce que tu fous.

« Nous verrons Potter. »

Alors que j'ouvre la porte Drago en sort sans un regard en arrière.

« Hey Pansy ! » Je me retourne pour voir Harry qui me sourit gentiment.

« Hey… J'étais juste venue voir comment tu allais je dirais au prof que t'es à l'infirmerie.

-Non ça va aller. »Il me sourit bravement, prêt à affronter à nouveau la foule. Il est courageux.

« Harry… Ecoute repose toi. T'en fais pas on a Chourave en biologie et elle est cool donc profite en pour reprendre des forces. Je reviens te chercher pour le cours de musique. » Je sors précipitamment de la salle.

Il faut que je vois Drago. Je dois savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Je cours dans le couloir vers la salle ou son cours va commencer, avec un peu de chance il n'est pas encore entré.

Bingo.

« Drago…

-…

-Pourquoi l'a tu aidé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?». Pas la peine d'y allé par quatre chemin je suis sûre qu'il sait de quoi je parle

« Je ne l'ai pas aidé. ». C'est ça prend moi pour une conne.

« Et l'emmener à l'infirmerie, lui servir du chocolat et l'encourager à rester ici tu appels sa comment ? » Et toc, je l'ai mouché sur le coup.

Mouahah ! J'ai cloué le bec à Drago Malfoy !

« Protéger mes intérêts. »

« Hein ?

-J'ai protégé mes intérêts. » Pour le coup c'est moi qui suis mouchée. Zut, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je le remettrais à sa place.

« Euh… Là je comprends plus

-Il est différent. Il ne sait rien de ce monde. Il a des failles, il ne les caches pas. Il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, ne fais preuve d'aucune diplomatie. Il est impulsif, naïf,… Mais il est authentique. Il n'est pas avec les gens par intérêt, ne cherche pas à impressionner qui que ce soit. Il,… Il m'énerve… Je le hais.

-Euh… J'aurais pas dit que c'est de la haine que tu éprouves… C'est la première fois que tu parles autant de quelqu'un. Moi je pense plutôt qu'il te plait.

-Non.

-Ben voyons. Et la marmotte elle met du papier allu dans le chocolat… Euh, non ! C'est le papier allu qui… Et merde tu m'as comprise c'est du grand foutage de gueule il te plait !

-Non. Il fait un excellent rat de laboratoire c'est tout.

-Hein ? » Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant dis un « hein » dans une conversation. Mais avec lui faut s'attendre à tout.

-Ce sera intéressant de voir comment il va évoluer, de voir jusqu'où il peut aller avant de craquer. »Un sourire sadique apparaît sur ses lèvres. Brrr…

« Et si il ne craque pas ?

-Alors j'aurais transformé une blanche colombe en vautour. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai cours. » Et sur ces mots il rejoint sa classe.

Tu auras beau dire Drago, je te connais depuis longtemps. Tu ne fais pas tout ça seulement pour l'évaluer. Tu auras beau te chercher des excuse moi je sais de quoi il en retourne. J'espère seulement que tu accepteras tes sentiments avant de l'avoir détruit.

Je me détourne pour aller en classe et là je crois que j'ai failli faire un infarctus.

« Harry… » Au bon sang on n'est pas sorti de la suite royal.

;

**Fin POV Pansy**

* * *

Voilà.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite. J'essaierai de taper le texte entre deux cours.

Laissez votre avis.


	6. Chapter 5

Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent j'ai modifié le chapitre 4 car il manqué une partie alors assurez vous de bien l'avoir lu avant de lire cette partie ou vous aurez du mal à comprendre.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Harry**

Je voulais juste remercier Pansy d'avoir était si sympa avec moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti à l'aise avec une personne.

Et puis je l'ai vu avec Drago alors instinctivement je me suis caché derrière une colonne en attendant la fin de leur discussion.

**_« … Il ne sait rien de ce monde. Il a des failles, il ne les caches pas. Il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, ne fais preuve d'aucune diplomatie. Il est impulsif, naïf,… Mais il est authentique. Il n'est pas avec les gens par intérêt, ne cherche pas à impressionner qui que ce soit. Il,… Il m'énerve… Je le hais._**

**_-Euh… J'aurais pas dit que c'est de la haine que tu éprouves… C'est la première fois que tu parles autant de quelqu'un. Moi je pense plutôt qu'il te plait._**

**_-Non. »_**

Je voulais un endroit où je serais à l'aise. Avoir de vrais amis. J'aurais dû rester à l'infirmerie. Comme ça j'aurais pu faire semblant. J'aurais pu continuer comme aujourd'hui.

**_« Ben voyons. Et la marmotte elle met du papier allu dans le chocolat… Euh, non ! C'est le papier allu qui… Et merde tu m'as comprise c'est du grand foutage de gueule il te plait !_**

**_-Non. Il fait un excellent rat de laboratoire c'est tout._**

**_-Hein ? _**

**_-Ce sera intéressant de voir comment il va évoluer, de voir jusqu'où il peut aller avant de craquer. »_**

**_- Et si il ne craque pas ?_**

**_-Alors j'aurais transformé une blanche colombe en vautour. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai cours. »_**

J'ai vraiment crût qu'on pourrait être amis lui et moi. Il m'avait encouragé à ne pas baisser les bras. Mais ce n'étais seulement que pour avoir une distraction dans sa morne vie. Mon moral baisse de nouveau et je me dis que finalement ça ne change pas de mon ancienne école. Invisible sauf quand on sert à quelque chose…

« Harry… » Je relève la tête pour croisé le regard navré de Pansy. Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est moi qui me croyais qu'ici se serait différent. Que j'aurais ma place… Mais dis-moi Pansy… Dis-moi je t'en supplie…

« Est-ce que tu penses comme lui ? Est-ce que je suis un ami pour toi… Ou un rat de laboratoire… »

- Harry… Tu n'es absolument pas un rat. Je sais que ce que Drago a dit a pu te blesser mais c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec les autres ! Il a toujours agit comme un robot avant que nous le connaissions. Il est maladroit… » Arrête…

Arrête de le défendre. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir qui il est. Je n'en ai plus envie.

« J'ai relevé son défi. Alors je resterais dans cette école. J'essaierais de m'habituer à ce monde. Mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. » Je me sens si lasse et fatigué…

« Tu pourras dire aux professeurs que je ne me sens pas bien ? Je rentre chez moi.

-Harry… » Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus. Je crois que c'est trop pour le moment. Mon cerveau sature d'informations et de déceptions. Je veux rentrer…

« Bye ! » Je veux juste rentrer. Juste retrouver mon lit. Je veux juste oublier…

**Fin POV Harry**

**;**

**POV Pansy**

Je le vois s'enfuir comme si il avait le diable qui le poursuivait. En un sens c'est ça. Quand je l'ai vu derrière cette colonne la tête baissais j'ai su qu'il avait tout entendu. Merde mais pourquoi il n'est pas rester bien gentiment couché à l'infirmerie ?

Quand il relève la tête vers moi mon cœur c'est serré… Cette expression je la connais si bien… Je la déteste tellement… J'aurais voulu ne jamais la voir sur Harry…

Drago va être satisfait au-delà de ses espérances. Il a réussi avant même la fin de la journée… Le regard d'Harry l'a bien montré. Il vient d'entrer dans notre monde…

Crétin de Dray qui n'arrive pas à analyser ses sentiments… Il faut vraiment qu'il travail là-dessus. Il vient de perdre ses chances avec Harry parce que celui-ci le fascine…. Arg ! Je vais devenir folle !

N'empêche… Je ne pensais pas qu'il se montrerait si touché par ce qu'a dit Dray… Il s'est montré si fort au début de la journée. Une personne qui sait se battre, qui n'a peur de rien et qui n'a certainement pas la langue dans sa poche. J'ai eu l'impression de voir un autre Harry. Un Harry fragile et sensible.

Bou… Encore du travail pour Pansy.

« Tout le monde à ses secrets… » Je n'ai pas besoins de me retourner pour savoir qui parle.

« Tu étais là depuis le début ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par tout le monde a ses secrets ? »Un sourire mystérieux s'étire sur ses lèvres.

Si je ne l'aimais pas autant je le tuerais.

« J'ai fini de récolter les informations qu'Hermione m'a demandé.

-Déjà ? C'est du rapide…

-Evidemment. Cette Ginny est une vraie mondaine impossible de ne pas trouver des informations croustillantes. Je n'ai pas eu à creuser beaucoup. » Sur ce il me tend un dossier très volumineux. Bon sang, si avec sa elle ne se tient pas tranquille… Il est fort mon…

Une minute… On se concentre ma petite Pansy. Ce beau brun essaye de détourner la situation !

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… » Nouveau sourire. Là tout de suite j'hésite entre le tuer et l'embrasser pour avoir crût me duper…

« Disons qu'il n'a pas eu une vie paisible dans son ancien lycée… » Mais… ça n'était pas dans le dossier d'Hermione… J'ai tout lu… A moins que…

« Tu as encore caché des informations à Hermione ?

-C'est une sorte d'assurance en cas de problème. Et puis si vous saviez tout sur tout ce ne serais pas drôle du tout. » Sur ce il m'embrasse rapidement avant de se détourner.

« Bon… Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai cours donc on se voit demain soir à la fête… »

Crétin trop sûr de lui. M'enfin comme on dit le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… Il a intérêt à venir cet abruti.

Sigh… Si Blaise et Drago apprennent que je me langui d'un griffondor je risque d'en entendre parler. Je me dirige alors vers mon propre cour en sachant pertinemment que je ne vais rien écouter.

Trop de problèmes et pas assez de génis comme Pansy… Je devrais penser à me cloner… Le monde n'en serait que plus facile… Ou alors des robots… C'est moins contraignant des robots…Et ils ne risquent pas de me voler mon Griffon…

**Fin POV Pansy**

**;**

**POV Harry**

Je vais finir par croire que le destin en a vraiment après moi. Je rentre chez moi dans le but de souffler et de pouvoir me détendre et je tombe sur une scène que j'aurais voulu ne jamais voir.

Mon frère nu avec son meilleur amis sur lui et visiblement très occupé avec sa bouche.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! T'A UNE CHAMBRE ALORS EVITE DE FAIRE TES COCHONERIES PARTOUT ! » Non mais sans blague !

Monsieur devrait plutôt s'occuper de son entreprise et gueuler sur Gramps au lieu de sauter dans le salon son petit copain. Mais non il préfère se la couler douce pendant que son frère apprend que la majorité de sa vie est un mensonge.

Raahh ! Ça m'énerve. Je sens les larmes que j'ai retenu tout ce temps menacer de déborder. Je… Je…

« BOUAAA ! Snif ! BEUUUEUUUEUUU ! Snif ! …. » Je craque…

**Fin POV Harry**

**;**

**POV Sirius**

« Bordel de putain de merde de…

-Etre vulgaire ne va pas arranger les choses… » J'arrête ma complainte et me tourne vers toi assis sur le canapé ou il y a quelques seconde tu gémissais mon nom…

Repos ! Ce n'est pas le moment alors que mon frère vient de nous trouver dans cette situation à gueuler et vient de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

« Mais comment je vais lui expliquer ça ! Il va me détester ! Déjà que je n'étais pas un bon grand frère maintenant je vais passer pour un pervers !

-Ce que tu es ! Je t'avais dit d'attendre qu'on arrive dans ta chambre. Mais monsieur semblait trop pressé…

-Eh ! Oh ! T'étais pas contre d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre ! » Non mais oh !

« Erm…. » Tu es mignon tout rouge, si la situation si prêtait je te balancerai sur mon épaule et…

Zut repos j'ai dit !

« Tu devrais aller lui parler…

-Hein ? Moi ? Vas-y toi tu t'entends mieux avec lui que moi je suis sûr qu'il comprendra si c'est toi qui y va ! » Oups… Regard noir… Sourcils froncés… C'est pas bon pour toi mon ptit Siri…

« Sirius Abraxa Potter-Evans ! » Arg et maintenant le nom complet… Je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre de ne pas pouvoir être un bon grand frère ! Vrai ou faux ?

-Et bien oui mais,…

-Tu te plain sans cesse de ne pas pouvoir te rapprocher de Harry non ?

-oui…

-Tu m'envoie sans cesse voir comment il va parce que tu ne sais et je cite « pas parler à des adolescents bourrés d'hormones et de complexes » non ?

-…

-Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger pour une fois ton délicieux petit cu et dire à ton frère qui au passage n'attend que ça ce que tu as sur le cœur ou sinon je peux te jurer que tu vas devoir te servir de ta main durant un bon moment ! »

Et me voilà donc assis sur le lit de mon frère. Celui-ci étalé de tout son long la tête enfouis dans son oreiller… J'entends ses sanglots me déchirer le cœur.

Allez Siri te dégonfle pas… C'est le moment de tout lui avouer !

« Harry… » Aucune réponse… ça commence bien… Tant pis… je parlerais pour deux.

« Toi et moi on a jamais été très proches… A part quand tu étais petit je trouvais que tu étais la neuvième merveille du monde… Après moi.

Mais on a huit ans d'écart et quand je suis entré dans l'adolescence je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de temps pour être avec toi. Les problèmes dans la famille, mes sentiments pour Remus qui changeaient… J'étais en pleine crise d'ado.

Je n'ai pas réussi à être un grand-frère très présent. Et quand je suis finalement devenu adulte et que je pensais pouvoir avoir du temps pour toi et j'ai hérité de la compagnie et sans le savoir un fossé s'était créé entre nous.

Et quand je m'en suis rendu compte j'ai voulu passer plus de temps avec toi. On a vécu ensemble durant deux ans je pensais pouvoir faire fasse… Mais tu étais déjà grand. Tu n'avais plus besoin de moi. Ensuite on a dû déménager à cause de mon boulot.

Tu es allé dans une école choisi par Grand-père… Dire que je croyais qu'il avait compris que ce monde n'était pas le nôtre…

Tu as appris la vérité par un inconnu… Bon sang je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère de toute ma vie… Et là tu rentres… Visiblement épuisé par cette journée et tu nous trouves dans cette situation… Tu n'étais même pas au courant pour nous.

Tu sais quand tu m'as dit ce qui se passait au téléphone je venais juste de rentrer du boulot et je voulais dormir. Je me sentais dépassé, épuisé. Alors j'ai naturellement appelé Remus pour qu'il m'aide… Et finalement ça a dérapé…

Je suis désolé Harry de ne t'être utile. » J'ai finalement dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur… Mais j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera jamais assez pour que tu me pardonnes d'avoir était un grand frère aussi lamentable.

« C'est faux… Je savais… Pour toi et Remus… » Je peux entendre ton grognement malgré ton visage caché dans ton oreiller.

« Quand ?

-Le jour du déménagement… Vous vous êtes embrassé dans le salon alors que je revenais chercher un carton… » Oh ! Misère je me souviens de ce jour… Remus m'avait chauffé comme un malade et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Alors que je me sens tout à coup devenir chaud j'entends un petit rire provenant de la porte et je ne doute pas qu'il doit être entrain d'écouter notre conversation… Je tourne la tête et effectivement elle est entre ouverte et je peux te voir me sourire… Petit malin va !

« Et puis c'est faux… » Mon attention se reporte de nouveau sur Harry et je peux le voir fasse à moi, le visage bouffi et rouge… Des larmes coulent encore sur son visage… Son noir a coulé…

« J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi… Mais j'avais l'impression de déranger ta vie bien organisée… Alors je me suis fait tout petit pour éviter que tu me déteste et que tu t'en aille toi aussi…

-Bordel Harry… Je n'ai jamais envisagé un seul instant cette possibilité… » Je le serre dans mes bras. Et je le sens ce détendre alors que je caresse ses cheveux… Un vrai nid comme ceux de papa…

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure…

-… C'est pas grave… T'es un **pervers** tu ne peux pas contrôler tes hormones… » Et là j'entends un rire tonitruant derrière la porte…

Mon frère me prend pour un pervers… Sigh...

**Fin POV Sirius**

**;**

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'avais dit que le prochain serait la semaine prochaine mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écire celui ci et de le publier.

Dès qu'une idée me viens en tête je dois absolument l'écrire et en faire part à ceux qui m'écoute...

Enfin certains ne vont pas se plaindre et apprécier que je sois aussi débordante de vie!

Pour les fautes je m'excuse encore une fois!

A part ça je crois que c'est l'un des chapitres que j'ai écrit que j'ai le plus apprécié.

ça a été vraiment dur de savoir si je m'arrêtais à Harry qui pleure et je mets la partie avec Sirius dans le chapitre 6...

Mais ça me semblait un peu court donc je vous ai rajouté ça partie et tant pis je travaillerais encore plus pour que le chapitre 6 soit meilleur!

Laissez des reviews et merci de me suivre!


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou! Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'ai écrit! Et en un temps record encore une fois. Je vais arrêter de me fixer des dates parce que ça ne sert à rien je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire.

Et je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce chapitre!

On y découvre un peu plus le caractère de Drago et… Zut!

Pas un mot de plus! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et merci aux reviews de Florence Baker à qui vous pouvez dire merci car elle a accepté d'être ma bêta et de protéger vos yeux de mes fautes. Pauvre d'elle… Mais elle lit mes chapitres en avant-première et me donne son avis! Merci également à Céleste Rivera et Darkmoonlady pour leurs commentaires sur le chapitre 7.

Bon je crois que je vous ai assez embêté. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Pansy**

;

Harry n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Ça me fait bizarre de ne pas le voir avec nous. En une journée il a pris plus de place que je ne le croyais. On l'a accueilli, expliqué le fonctionnement du lycée,… Je pense que c'est sa tête quand il est dégouté du luxe qui règne ici qui me manque le plus. Et puis s'il était là j'aurais quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

Parce que pour le moment on ne peut pas dire que l'ambiance soit au beau fixe. Je m'ennuie tellement que tous mes devoirs sont déjà faits et que maintenant il ne me reste rien d'autre à faire avant la fête de ce soir.

Les autres n'ont pas l'air de s'ennuyer autant que moi…

Ron s'est éclipsé de la serre depuis une heure et n'est toujours pas revenu… Je suis sûre qu'il est allé réceptionner les petits fours de la cafeteria.

Hermione n'arrête pas de passer des coups de fils au traiteur, décorateur,… Pour savoir si tout est prêt… Et elle me donne le tournis à faire les cents pas en parlant à tout ce monde. Elle est tellement stressée que rien qu'en la regardant je commence à stresser moi aussi.

Blaise boude depuis que Théo est partit car il avait quelque chose d'important à faire avant la fête. Quoi? Mystère et lingots d'or. Et s'est justement ça qui agace notre pauvre Blaise. Il ne supporte pas de ne pas tout gérer et surtout sa vie amoureuse avec Théo.

Et Dray… Dray… Dray boude…! Stop! Arrêt sur image! Il boude? Une émotion humaine vient bien de transparaître sur ce visage d'habitude de glace? Je ne l'ai jamais vu depuis que je le connais laisser transparaître une telle émotion. Du dédain, du dégout, de la colère, oui, mais jamais une émotion aussi puéril!

Qu'est ce qui a bien pu changer pour qu'il soit dans cet… Oh! Harry n'est pas là! Huhuhu… J'ai bien envie d'aller tenter ma chance et de le taquiner un petit peu…

«Et bien mon petit Dray on boude?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

-Mais oui c'est ça et moi je suis la fille illégitime de ton père…» Il me regarde avec de grands yeux… Sigh…

-Je plaisantais. Tu sais «humour» le truc qui est censé faire rire?

-Ce n'est pas drôle.» C'est toi qui n'est pas drôle. T'as encore moins d'humour qu'Hermione.

«Il n'est pas venu…

-Il viendra ce soir.

-Non tu n'as pas compris il n'est pas venu! Ce n'est pas ce qu'avait prévu mon analyse de son comportement!» Et sur ce, il me sort un dossier comprenant les différentes analyses comportementales d'Harry et les réactions qu'il est censé avoir sur différents modèles de situations…. Ce mec est un malade!

«Dray… Tu ne peux pas prévoir à cent pour cent comment une personne va réagir, tu le sais non? Il y a toujours un facteur inconnu qui peut agir et modifier la façon dont une personne va réagir et les émotions qu'elle va avoir…

-Non. J'étais sûr de mon résultat.

-Mais tu ne le connais que depuis hier!

-J'ai fait appel à Neville et il m'a fourni tout ce qui concerne sa vie. De sa naissance à maintenant.» Il a engagé Neville? Coco toi et moi on va devoir parler ce soir et tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse…

-Tu ne peux pas tout savoir sur lui Drago. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il pense en ce moment.

-Bien sûr que si. Vous réagissez bien tous selon les modèles que j'ai établit sur vous!»

Euh… Pause… Une minute… Le temps que mon esprit intègre les différentes énormités qu'il dit. Je me tourne vers Blaise qui semble avoir oublié que son adoré n'est pas là et semble très concentré sur notre conversation. Hermione aussi semble avoir arrêté de passer des coups de fils et nous regarde intéressée.

«Dray! C'est impossible je te dis!

-Ah oui? Alors écoute ça. D'après ton modèle ma chère Pansy tu sortirais avec Neville Londubat depuis 2 ans. Tu ne nous aurais rien dit à Blaise et moi car il n'aurait pas arrêté de te charrier et j'aurais essayé de bousier votre relation! Je peux même te dire que tu es remontée contre lui parce qu'il ne t'a pas dit qu'il faisait des recherches supplémentaires pour moi.»

Quand il a fini sa tirade il me regarde d'un air «ose me dire le contraire». Bordel mais ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas tout prévoir! Nous ne sommes pas des machines!

«Je prends ton silence pour une affirmation…

-Quoi! Tu sors avec un Griffondor et en plus tu ne nous dit rien?!» Pitié Blaise ne t'y met pas…

«C'est justement ce genre de réaction que je voulais éviter!

-Donc c'est vrai…»Prise au piège par un modèle de prédiction des comportements… On nage en plein délire là…

«Attend Dray… Si tu peux tout savoir, où est Théo et qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

-Il est chez Potter pour le remercier pour hier et lui proposer de l'aider à être prêt à entrer dans la fosse aux lions ce soir… Et Blaise je te déconseille de l'appeler pour savoir si tout se passe bien chez Potter. Pour éviter qu'il ne devine que tu sais où il est et qu'il pense que tu le fait surveillé. Et que tu doivent te passer de relations physiques avec lui durant… Et d'après mon modèle sur Théo... Un mois.»

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait analysés… En fait dans un sens, ça colle bien à l'esprit tordu de Drago… Il ne supporte tellement pas de ne pas tout savoir et de tout contrôler… D'être pris au dépourvu que ça ne devrait même pas me surprendre.

Ce qui me surprends d'avantage, c'est sa réaction sur Harry…

«Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange qu'Harry ne rentre pas dans ton modèle. Ça devrait au contraire te motiver à le connaître, non?

-C'est une anomalie! Une donnée erronée dans mon système de prédiction! C'est le premier qui ne réagit pas de façon rationnelle!

-Les êtres humains ne peuvent pas agir de manière totalement rationnelle tu sais… Mais… Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu ferais tout pour nous séparer Neville et moi…

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait? C'est évident! Pour l'instant c'est un excellent pion, un bon informateur et j'ai besoin de l'avoir sous ma coupe. Mais dès qu'il ne me serra plus utile je lui mènerais la vie dur! Tu ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un sans que j'aie donné mon accord! Et surtout pas un Griffondor… C'est moi qui choisirai qui et quand. Tu veux voir la liste des personnes que j'ai sélectionnées pour l'instant?»

… Cinglé. Ce mec est fou. Et dans un sens ça lui correspond si bien. Prince de Serpantard, enfant capricieux et gâté, qui veut tout contrôler…

J'ai besoin d'air…

«Je vais me préparer pour ce soir… On y va ensemble?

-Oui. Soit prête à 8h et évite ta robe noire Prada avec des reflets bleus. Ginnevra va la porter ce soir.»

Enfin quelque chose de bon à savoir. Il est hors de question qu'on m'assimile à cette chose…

;

**Fin POV Pansy**

****;

**POV Harry**

****;

En repensant à ma journée, je ne peux me dire que c'est l'une des plus magiques que j'ai eu. Quand hier Sirius a décrété que nous étions tous en congé demain je me demandais ce qu'il avait prévu dans sa tête de pervers détraqué…

Ça a d'ailleurs bien fait rire Rem. Mais maintenant que j'y repense dans le salon avec Rem et Sirius qui se bécotent comme des ados je me suis inquiété pour rien.

Ding DOOOONg!

«J'y vais! Si vous ouvrez la porte dans cette tenue les personnes vont s'enfuir en criant!

-Dit plutôt qu'ils vont nous envier Ry!» Sirius et sa modestie… J'en connais plus sur lui que depuis 17 ans d'existence.

«Salut Harry…

-Ben… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Théo?

-Heu je peux entrer…» Il a l'air affreusement gêné… Il est tout rouge… Comme les cheveux de Ron… Je le laisse entrer et l'emmène dans le salon…

Mauvaise idée… Il a suffi que je m'éloigne 2 min pour les retrouver à moitié affalé sur le divan les vêtements froissés.

«Cof… COF!»Bon la méthode discrète ne semble pas fonctionner….

«Sirius! On a de la visite alors lâche Rem!» Bon sang je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie…

;

**Fin POV Harry**

;

**POV Théo**

;

Quand je suis arrivé dans le salon d'Harry la scène qui se passait devant moi m'étais familière… On aurait dit Blaise et moi.

Harry ne savais plus où se mettre, le pauvre. Mais finalement les deux exhibitionnistes se sont séparés et maintenant ils me regardent quelque peu gênés… Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

«Bien maintenant que vous êtes présentable, je vous présente Théo il fait partie des rangs 1 du lycée…

-Oh non je ne suis pas un rang 1… Je suis un moldu de rang 3. Je suis seulement le petit copain de Blaise…

-C'est pour ça que l'autre abruti t'a frappé?

-Disons qu'en général peu de personnes approuvent ma relation avec Blaise… Parce que je suis un garçon mais également parce que je suis moldu.» Je ne peux empêcher de me sentir amer en repensant à cela…

«Heu je comprends pas trop votre histoire de rang et de moldus les jeunes mais t'en fait pas petit! Si t'as un problème viens me voir j'enverrais des gens leur faire la peau… Aie Remus…

-Ce que veux dire Sirius c'est que tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec nous. On comprend ta situation et on te soutiendra. Les amis de Ry sont les bienvenus ici. Maintenant excusez-nous mais nous allons nous préparer pour la soirée de ce soir et vous devriez en faire de même… » Il se lève et viens vers moi.

«Théo c'est ça?» Je hoche mécaniquement la tête totalement hypnotisé par l'aura apaisante qu'il dégage.

«Je me charge de ton costume tu n'auras pas le temps de retourner chez toi te changer. Tu en profiteras pour venir avec nous! Nous ne connaissons pas le chemin et ne savons rien de cette fête si ce n'est qu'elle est en l'honneur d'Harry… Vous avez 10 minutes les jeunes avant que je revienne pour que vous vous prépariez!»

Et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il disparaît avec l'autre homme dans un couloir.

Je me tourne vers Harry qui est déjà assis et me regarde gêné…

«Désolé pour ça… Remus et mon frère sont assez protecteurs envers les autres.» Je souris en m'asseyant.

«Tu as une famille très sympathique.

-Ouais je m'en suis rendu compte,… Aujourd'hui…» J'en oublie la raison de ma venue.

«Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé hier. Très peu de personnes l'auraient fait.

-Ceux qui ne l'auraient pas fait sont des cons… Et j'avais remarqué.» Je suis un peu surpris. Généralement quand on présente des remerciments la personne est gêné ou fière mais lui il semble plutôt regretter que personne n'ait réagit. Sur le coup j'étais un peu décontenancé.

«Euh… Je voulais aussi t'aider pour ce soir.

-Hein?

-La première fois que je suis allé à une soirée comme ça je me suis… Comment dire… Disons que les autres élèves n'ont pas vraiment étaient sympa avec moi. Je n'étais pas habillé comme eux et il n'y avait que moi chez les moldu d'invité. Disons que j'ai étais la distraction de la soirée…» A chaque fois que j'y repense j'ai un petit pincement au cœur.

Mais c'est cette soirée qui a attiré Blaise à moi donc je me dis que je n'ai rien à regretter.

«Alors j'ai voulu t'aider vu que si j'ai bien compris, toi non plus tu n'es pas habitué…» Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Personne n'est aussi démonstratif avec moi, à part Blaise.

Le temps que je me rende compte de ce qui se passe qu'il a déjà desserré sa prise et me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je peux voir ses yeux devenir humide.

«Tu peux pas savoir comme j'étais stressé par cette soirée! Je me demandais sans cesse comment j'allais faire pour résister à tous ces gens qui allaient me regarder, m'évaluer, me juger,… Mon premier jour a été assez horrible et j'avais peur que ça se reproduise.»

Il est paniqué et parle beaucoup. Mais je pense qu'il s'en sortira très bien. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps aussi je me dépêche de l'informer des quelques notions que j'ai apprises. Ce n'est pas grand-chose étant donné que je déteste ce genre de soirées. Blaise m'ignore et change totalement de comportement quand il est entouré de toutes ces personnes.

Mais Harry semble bien décidé à rester avec moi à cette soirée et ça me rassure un peu. C'est drôle. C'est lui qui devrait être stressé et c'est moi qui le suis le plus.

;

**Fin POV Théo**

****;

**POV Pansy**

;

Ça fait une heure… Une heure qu'Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Drago et moi accueillons les invités.

Le principal Monsieur Albus Dumbeldore est arrivé le premierm suivit de près par la sous-directrice Mme Minerva McGonagall suivit de tous le corps enseignant et des élèves. Les dernières personnes à arriver et non des moindres les actionnaires et fondateurs de l'école, les personnes qui donnaient leur blé et donc la mère de Dray, Narcissa Malfoy…

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi sûre d'elle à chaque occasion et qu'importe ce qui se passe, elle gère tout avec une grande dextérité. Les deux autres personnes sont la mère de Ron et sa belle-mère qui après avoir entendu que l'ex de son époux faisait partie des actionnaires de l'école, a décidé d'en faire partie.

Ce soir encore elle essayait de rivaliser avec elle et même si sa robe était magnifique et ses bijoux resplendissants elle n'arrivait pas à égaler Molly Prewett qui malgré l'âge et ses rondeur était rayonnante.

Le père d'Hermione est le dernier de cette branche à arriver. Sigh… Je vois sans pouvoir rien y faire des gardes du corps et autres agents envahir la salle… Ils auraient au moins pu faire un effort de discrétion mais non ils scrutent, touchent, goutent… Tout ce qui les entourent pour éviter toute menace. Sigh… Aucunes manières…

Un brouhaha se fait entendre comme à chaque fois que le président arrive… Les paparazzis ont déjà envahi le hall et je peux voir Hermione faire discrètement signe à nos agents de s'en occuper.

Pas de Harry à l'horizon, ni de Théo… Il semblerait que Dray et son truc ait eu raison jusqu'à présent. Arg ça me fait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser.

Je n'ai pas vu Neville arriver… Tel que je le connais il a dù se faufiler quelque part et tout observer dans l'ombre… Ce n'est pas ce soir que l'on dansera ensemble… Sigh… Cette soirée semble être celle des soupirs…

Je jette un œil à Drago qui semble de plus en plus impatient. Il a tellement attendu de le voir… Blaise semble dans le même état sauf que lui sait pourquoi.

Je ne comprends pas que Drago ne se rende pas compte de ses sentiments. On a tous les quatre compris de quoi il en retourne… Et même Ron qui est assez mauvais à ce niveau…

Il fixe le hall de manière insistante. Tellement insistante qu'il arrive à faire reculer quelques paparazzi qui croient sans doute qu'il les menace… Et puis une voiture s'arrête enfin devant les marches du **_Läckande kittel*_**. Théo en sort le premier et je peux voir du coin de l'œil Blaise le dévorer du regard.

Il est quand même pas mal le ptit Théo dans son costume, Armani sans aucun doute.

Il semble mal à l'aise et se dépêche de rejoindre Blaise derrière qui il se place sans dire un mot.

Tout de suite après lui un grand homme brun descend et je reconnais l'égérie de Strellson, Remus Lupin qui semble si sauvage sur les podiums… Il l'est encore plus en vrai. Il est suivi d'un autre homme légèrement plus grand. Habillé en Digel, les cheveux noirs,… Bon sang c'est le frère d'Harry! Sirius Abraxa Potter!

Ils attendent tous les deux de chaque côté de la portière.

Le dernier à sortir sera donc Harry… J'attends avec impatience de voir comment il sera habillé. Ah! Il sort enfin… Mais…

«Bordel…»

**Fin POV Pansy**

**:)**

* * *

**=)**

A suivre!

Pour information **_Läckande kittel*_** signifie chaudron baveur en Suedois. Je trouvais que ça faisait plus classe même si la signification est la même.

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre d'écrit et je crois que c'est le plus long jusqu'à présent!

Je vous informe que j'ai officiellement dépassé la barre des 3000 views et celle des 15000 mots!

Hourra!


	8. Chapter 7

MOI MOI MOI!

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui m'est venue en pleine nuit alors que je devais être en train de me reposer… Mais l'idée m'est venue alors que j'avais dù mal à savoir comment j'allais rédiger cette partie… J'étais désespérée et finalement c'est venu alors que j'écrivais à ma bêta.

J'espère que vous aimerez!

Quand j'écrivais ce chapitre, je venais juste de poster le chapitre antérieur les commentaires de Celeste Rivera et Kaizokou Emerald Hime (il est long le pseudo) qui m'ont bien aidé également! Et ça me booste encore plus!

Celeste: tu ne te trompe pas en disant que je fais fort avec Théo et son rang… Mais j'ai encore quelques surprises dans mon sac. Surtout en ce qui concerne la façon dont va réagir Harry. Personnellement je pense que Harry est un sac à contradiction et la façon dont il agit dans ce chapitre le montre bien! Je n'en dit pas plus!

K.E.H (c'est plus court): Merci de lire ma fic alors qu'il est aussi tard. Je l'avais posté pour ceux qui s'endorment tard et pour que ceux qui se réveille ait une bonne surprise! Et oui je suis une anarchique quand j'ai une idée il faut absolument que je l'écrive sinon je reste sur ma faim et je suis de mauvaise humeur. A croire que moi aussi je sois accro…

Courage à ma Bêta!

MOI! MOI! MOI!

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Théo**

Je savais que ça allait faire cet effet. J'ai pourtant tenté de le dissuader mais il est pire que Blaise de ce côté-là… Une vraie tête de mule.

Pourtant ça avait bien commencé….

**_Flash Back_**

_Je venais juste de finir de briefer Harry sur les règles que je connaissais quand Remus est arrivé, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_«Bien! Les dix minutes sont terminées maintenant mon coco tu vas te faire un plaisir d'aller te préparer pendant que je m'occupe de ton ami!_

_-Heu ce n'est pas la peine je vais rentrer me préparer, je n'habite pas très loin…» Embarrassé je commence à me lever avant que des mains ne s'abattent sur mes épaules et me maintiennent assis._

_«Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure mon petit Théo. Je m'occupe de tout. Ton costume t'attends dans la chambre d'amis avec des chaussures. Tu sais, tu devrais mettre du khôl sur tes yeux ça montrerai leur profondeur et capterai l'attention…» Oh! Maman… Aidez-moi!_

_Je tourne la tête vers Harry qui n'a pas bougé depuis le début de cet échange et soudain je comprends quelque chose._

_«C'est vous… C'est vous qui avez initié Harry au khôl?!» Il me fait un grand sourire et je cherche confirmation auprès d'Harry qui hausse les épaules d'un air fataliste._

_«Il m'a obligé à en mettre le jour de la rentrée au collège… Il m'a carrément attaché sur une chaise pour que j'en porte et m'a menacé de supprimer le nutella de mes placards si je revenais sans de l'école. Toute la journée je me suis cacher des autres élèves et puis quand je suis allé aux toilettes je me suis regardé dans la glace…_

_-Et depuis ce jour il n'y a pas une journée sans qu'il en mette! Tu verras Théo, tu vas adorer!_

_-Non je ne veux pas!» Remus me regarde dépité et je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser. «Ce n'est pas que je n'aimerai pas essayer Remus… Mais… Mais je dois demander l'autorisation à Blaise! Je ne peux pas porter quelque chose qui ne plaise pas forcément à mon petit ami! Il veut tellement tout contrôler qu'il ne me lâcherai plus d'une semelle!» Pardon Blaise mais une pour une fois que ta jalousie sert à quelque chose…_

_«Ah… Je comprends… Sirius est pareil… Je te plains…Sigh… Tant pis…» Il m'empoigne alors le bras et me tire vers un couloir._

_«Ce n'est pas grâve. J'en discuterai avec lui à la fête de ce soir en attendant on va te préparer!» Je me retourne vers Harry pour avoir de l'aide mais celui-ci me fais un grand sourire et agite sa main pour me dire au revoir… Lâcheur!_

_Remus est un malade mental… Un malade des fringues… Il est entrain de me scruter et ne semble toujours pas d'accord sur mon smoking… C'est le 4__ème__ que j'essaye! Finalement il se redresse et me regarde en souriant._

_«M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E! Mais tu sais ce serait parfait si tu me laissais te mettre du noir…_

_-NON!... Euh… Je suis désolé Remus mais Blaise n'appréciera pas du tout que je porte quelque chose sans son avis!»_

_Il repose l'infâmie et je relâche la tension dans mes épaules… Il semblerait que j'ai finalement eu le dernier mot._

_Toc. Toc._

_«Rem… Vous êtes prêt? La limousine est là et on a déjà plus d' une heure de retard…_

_-On arrive Siri! Harry est-il prêt?» Tout en parlant il saisit sa veste et ouvre la porte._

_-Il dit qu'il a presque fini et qu'il nous rejoint dans la voiture._

_-Bien. Allons-y alors Théo!» Et je peux à nouveau sentir mon bras se faire saisir et emporté avec Remus dans la limousine._

_Quand nous sortons de la maison je regarde la limousine… Elle est grande… Très grande… Blanche… Je ne comprendrai jamais les riches et leur amour pour les limousines…_

_Un chauffeur tout de noir vêtu nous ouvre la porte et nous rejoignons Sirius qui ne tarde pas à nous tendre deux coupes._

_«Euh… Je suis mineur…_

_-T'as entendu quelque chose Remus?_

_-Non et toi?» Ouah… Irresponsables. _

_Je prends la coupe qu'il me tend et y trempe mes lèvres. Bientôt le liquide pétillant coule dans ma bouche… C'est sucré… Fruité… Un peu acide… Et puis toutes ses bulles qui pétillent sur ma langue… C'est délicieux… Je ne sens même pas le goût de l'alcool. Je fini d'une traite la coupe et la tend à Sirius pour en avoir encore un peu…_

_«Je suis là on peut y aller!» J'en lâche ma coupe… J'ai dû boire trop de champagne… J'ai une hallucination._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Sigh… Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui est passé dans sa tête…

Il avance dans le hall, entouré par Remus et Sirius tous deux élégants dans leurs smokings… Et Harry… Harry est magnifique… Sublime… Mais… Franchement! Qui viendrait habiller de cette façon à une soirée pareille?

**Fin POV Théo**

;

**POV Pansy**

Les bras m'en tombent! J'aime ce mec! Il a su capter l'attention de tous les invités. Il va être le sujet de conversation de toute la soirée.

Je me tourne vers le reste de la bande.

Théo a l'air d'un martyre qui implore le pardon pour des erreurs qui ne sont pas de son fait.

Blaise retient tant qu'il le peut, un fou rire et je vois Ron en faire de même. Leurs yeux sont rieurs mais également admiratif. Il y a de quoi! Je suis sûre que même le modèle de Drago n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ça!

En parlant de l'intéressé… Je tourne ma tête vers le maître de cérémonie à côté de moi… Je retire ce que j'ai dit… Harry, je ne t'aime pas je t'adore! Pour avoir pu me faire voir une telle expression sur son visage!

Oublié l'aristocrate froid. Malgré toute sa retenue, il a les yeux exorbités et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Et ce n'est pas seulement de la surprise que je vois dans son regard mais également du désir…

Franchement! Venir habillé comme ça! Je ne sais pas s'il est suicidaire ou vraiment culoté. Où est passé le Harry qui était dépité quand il a découverts que Draco le manipulait pour son divertissement… Et pour un divertissement, il a fait fort.

Un jean noir, une paire de boots noirs, un tee-shirt couleur **canard*,** une veste trois quarts noir avec les extrémités de la couleur de sa chemise. Du khôl sur les yeux… Les cheveux toujours en bataille mais brillants… Ce soir il y a un roi et la fête est donnée en son honneur…

Mesdames et Messieurs je vous présente Harry Potter!

**Fin POV Pansy**

*Canard est une couleur, qui rappelle le plumage des canards sauvages ; bleu moyen soutenu teinté de vert.

**POV Harry**

Venir vêtu de cette façon me paraissais une bonne idée. Surtout vu ce qui s'est passait dans la voiture… Pfff… Remus qui se plaint à Sirius de m'avoir mal éduqué, Théo qui me supplie de faire demi-tour et de me changer et Sirius qui rit comme une baleine.

Dire que j'ai hésité à venir dans cette tenue… Finalement j'ai bien fait, vu la tête de ce péteux d'aristocrate blond.

Et toc! Mon sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que je m'approche et bientôt nous arrivons à hauteur de Pansy qui me serre dans ses bras.

«Bienvenue Harry! Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur Potter j'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée. Je vous l'emprunte un instant…» Et tandis qu'elle me tire dans un coin, je peux voir Remus foncer littéralement sur Blaise et Théo. Celui-ci semble d'ailleurs désespéré… Allez savoir pourquoi.

«Harry! Non pas que je n'apprécie pas ton entrée, je l'adore même. Mais pourquoi es tu venus habillé comme ça?» Je peux voir la curiosité danser la java dans le regard de Pansy.

On dirait une petite fille devant une vitrine de bonbons.

«Comme le dit Drago je ne connais rien de ce monde… Tu sais j'ai hésité à mettre le costume que j'avais pour l'occasion. Mais quand je me suis habillé… Ce n'étais pas moi… Ca ne serai jamais moi. Je ne veux pas ressembler à ça. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je marque mon opinion et ma façon d'être…»

Je peux voir le regard de Pansy briller au fur et à mesure que je parle.

«Je veux être moi-même. Je l'ai toujours été jusqu'à présent, même si on ne m'accepte pas. J'ai l'habitude.»Pansy ouvre grands les yeux et me jettes des coups d'œil effaré. Je me demande pourquoi.

«Alors je ne vais pas m'adapter à votre monde. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je vais être moi-même et essayer de faire en sorte qu'on m'accepte comme je suis. Je veux être apprécié pour moi. Pas pour une image qui ne me ressemble en rien…

-… Harry…

-Et… Oui?» Elle me fait un signe de la tête et je me retourne pour faire face à… Oh! Surprise! La dernière personne au monde que je veux voir.

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Pansy**

Je vois devant moi les prémices d'un combat acharné. A ma droite Harry Potter, à ma gauche Drago Malfoy. Nous allons assister en directe à une altercation entre ces deux….

Et?! Mais c'est pas ce qui est prévu ça… Harry… Harry souris… Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore dans sa tête?

«Salut Drago…

-Potter…»

C'est tellement aimable que j'en reste émue.

«Dis-moi est-ce que tu aurais des antécédents psychiatriques dont je ne serais pas au courant?

-Heu… Non je suis bien… Pourquoi tu…

- Permet moi d'en douter quand je te vois arriver comme ça! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réagis pas comme il faut? J'avais tout programmé tu avais un modèle à suivre!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Je n'ai rien programmé… Et puis tu devrais au contraire être heureux que je sois différents, toi qui voulait voir jusqu'où j'irais… Et puis si **un rat de laboratoire** agit de façon programmé c'est moins intéressant tu ne trouves pas?

-…» Mouché.

Mesdames et Messieurs après 17 ans d'existence pour la première fois de sa vie Drago Angelus Malfoy ne trouve rien à répliquer! C'est un K-O par abandon! Et le vainqueur est Harry James Potter!

«Je vois mon frère m'appeler. A plus Pansy…»

Et revoilà celui qui a fait ce que je rêve de faire depuis des années, partir sans un regard pour son adversaire qui semble désorienté. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour… Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Il se tourne vers moi, l'esprit visiblement à vif…

«Il avait entendu notre conversation hier.» C'est plus de la rhétorique qu'une question.

«Oui et ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal d'ailleurs… Il voulait vraiment devenir ton ami. Mais tu t'es comporté comme le dernier des crétins Dray… Pourtant je sais que tu ne voulais pas le faire intentionnellement mais le résultat est là… Tu devrais être content, il doit sûrement te détester à présent…»

Ce que je dis n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Son regard s'assombrit et il semble enfin commencer à regretter son geste. Ben mon poulet fallait pas commencer.

Il s'éloigne, vers une partie de la bande où Blaise et Lupin semblent avoir une conversation bien joyeuse et animée au grand dépit de Théo. Ron et Hermione semblent occupés à danser… Il faudra qu'on pense avec Blaise et Drago à enfin les faire sortir ensemble…

Je sors mon blackberry et regarde la liste que nous avons créé avec les autres.

**_1-Faire réaliser qu'il a réagis comme un con _**(Pour Pansy), c'est fait. Prochains objectifs… En même temps je crois que le mérite en revient à Harry il a presque tout fait j'ai juste bien enfoncé le clou.

**_2-_** **_Le faire s'excuser d'être un con…_** (Pour Pansy) Mouai c'est quoi les prochains? Je peux peut-être sauter cette partie…

**_3- Empêcher Ginny de nous faire chier… _**(Pour Hermione)

**_4- Faire en sorte qu'Harry lui pardonne _**(Pour Théo)

**_5-Organiser le prochain voyage en groupe _**(Pour Ron) **_Et pas dans un restaurant!_**

**_6-Leurs faire comprendre leurs sentiments_**… (Pour Blaise et Théo) **_Eurg ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir je les plains…_**

**_7-Tuer Neville pour ses cachotteries… _**(Pour Hermione)

**_8- Adorer Pansy car elle a réussi l'impossible… Faire en sorte qu'ils sortent ensemble… _**(Pour Pansy)

**_9-Se faire payer un voyage tout frais payés en guise de remerciement pour avoir été génial par Drago! Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas directement passer à sa…_**

Sigh… Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui ai les missions les plus difficiles… je ne l'ai jamais dit, je crois, mais le monde serait dans la merde si on ne m'avait pas crée.

Je détourne mes yeux de mon blackberry pour jeter un œil à ce qui se passe.

Blaise, Théo et Lupin semblent hypnotisé par ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la salle. Dray semble sur le point d'exploser… Et s'il a cette réaction c'est forcément en rapport avec Harry… Je tourne rapidement la tête au risque de faire craquer mes cervicales.

Et bien… Il semblerait que Ginnevra semble avoir encore moins le sens de la survie que je le pensais. Ce soir ça va être un sacré spectacle… D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à commencer…

Sigh… Ginnevra Vishly-Weasley, pour non-respect les règles de survie, n°1 «Seul peuvent accéder au rang 1, les personnes jugées dignes par les membres du cercle», la n°4 «Faire appel à l'administration en contre avis du cercle, sera passible de graves répercussions» et la n°2 «Le respect est d'usage envers les démarches officielles» vous êtes déclarée coupable.

Non, mais franchement qu'elle idée de déchirer la lettre de refus devant HERMIONE! Allo la folle, on parle d'Hermione Granger! Celle qui est la plus à cheval sur les règles et les démarches à suivre! Déchirer sa lettre de refus devant elle et la lui jeter au visage… Aucun instinct de survie…

Seamus Finnigan… Pour non-respect de la règle de survies n°23 qui stipule que «Toute propriété d'un des membres est intouchable», vous êtes déclaré coupable.

Que vienne le jugement…

**Fin POV Pansy**

* * *

A Suivreeeeuuuuuhhhh!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Lâchez des reviews et dites-moi quel est le personnage que vous préférez jusqu'à présent!


	9. Chapter 8

MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

Vous allez être content ! Le chapitre est là ! Et en plus devinez quoi… Le prochain est terminé également…

J'espère avoir une tonne de commentaire sur ma rapidité à écrire ! (Mais sa bêta est loin d'être aussi rapide. Désolée.)

MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Harry **

Quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure, habillé à ma façon, j'étais sûr de moi. Je le suis de moins en moins à présent. Tout le monde me regarde et je semble être le point de mire de toutes les conversations. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant ça fait une heure qu'on me harcèle ! Et quand j'arrive enfin à échapper à des furies en mal de mec, c'est pour en tomber sur une qui semble ne pas vouloir me lâcher.

Ça fait 10 minutes que j'ai un pot de colle qui me tire le bras… Non qui essaye de m'arracher le bras… Rousse de coloration, les cheveux retenus par un chignon qui a dù nécessiter des heures et des milliers de pinces. Elle porte une robe Prada Noir avec des reflets bleu et elle semble avoir une folle envie de me voir danser mais moi ce n'est pas le cas.

« Euh… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de danser et j'ai deux pieds gauches alors je suis sûr qu'une jolie fille comme toi peut se trouver un autre cavalier…

-Awww… Harry ne sois pas si coincé. Je suis sûre que tu danses merveilleusement bien et puis ce sera l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble, apprendre à mieux se connaître… »

Brrrr…. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes dans cette salle ? Quelqu'un a mis un excitant dans leurs verres ou quoi ?

Je détache mon bras de sa poigne et recule.

« Justement ! On ne se connait pas ! Tu sembles savoir mon nom et moi pas !

-hahaha... Idiot, on sait vu à la cafétéria… Je suis Ginny» Elle fait la moue avec ses gros yeux et ça me revient… La fille qui s'agrippe à Ron toute de rouge habillée…

- Ha ! Alors tu dois être sa demi-sœur .» Elle semble se tendre à mes paroles

« Je suis sa sœur ! Ma mère à épouser son père ! Je suis une Weasley ! » Oula c'est qu'elle s'échauffe la p'tite…

« Euh.. heureux pour toi, maintenant moi j'ai des personnes qui me cherchent.

-NON ! Tu as été très mal élevé avec moi hier en me criant dessus. Alors pour te faire pardonner tu vas bien danser avec moi non ? »

Par pitié sauvez-moi ! Je promets de faire ma chambre, de manger du maïs et d'être plus gentil avec Drago mais par pitié débarrassez-moi d'elle !

Et là comme si quelqu'un avait entendu mes prières, les lumières s'éteignent et j'en profite pour m'éloigner le plus possible tandis que le directeur monte sur une estrade.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis fier de compter parmi nous un nouvel étudiant, Harry James Potter. Je lui souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement et espère qu'il s'adaptera vite à ce nouveau cadre d'étude… J'en profite pour annoncer la création d'un nouveau bâtiment où chaque salle sera aménagée selon les différents clubs qu'il soit de danse, d'art, de musique, de recherches,… et bien d'autres. Mais je vous laisse découvrir la vidéo réalisée pour mieux vous expliquer cela.

J'oriente mon regard sur le mur derrière le directeur où s'affiche une image d'un bâtiment… Je force les yeux car l'image se brouille. Et bientôt à la place, je vois Ginny téléphone à la main.

Des murmures s'élève alors qu'on entend un couinement dans la pièce… Une souris…Ici ?

« Tu ne comprends pas maman ! Je veux et j'exige que tu me fasses entrer dans le cercle ! Je suis une Weasley ! Pourquoi est-ce que Ronald le pourrait et pas moi ?

-…

-Mais je me fiche de sa mère ! Si tu ne veux pas le faire je me débrouillerais toute seule ! »

L'image se brouille à nouveau et on la voit à présent dans le bureau d'un professeur.

« Professeur Quirelle ! Je veux que vous appuyiez ma candidature pour entrer dans le cercle !

-M…m….mais mademoiselle Weasley ccce n…n…n'est pas po… possible le cercle a refusé vo…votre candida…

-JE M'EN FICHE ! Je vous l'ai pourtant dit au début de cette conversation non ? Si vous ne m'aidez pas je révélerai à la direction que vous fournissez les réponses aux examens à des élèves en échange d'argent…

-M…Mais…Mais c'est vvvv….vous qui…

-Qui pensez-vous qu'on croira ? Une étudiante jusque-là modèle qui pense qu'il est de son devoir de rétablir la justice ou un professeur, bégayant et pauvre qui a besoin d'argent pour acheter sa dose et payer ses dettes ? » L'image se fige sur une Ginny le regard supérieur et calculateur un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

L'image disparaît alors et je vois une furie se jeter sur Drago. Et tout le monde peux entendre leur conversation.

« TOI ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ! Tu as tout mit en place ! TU N'ES QU'UN SAL…

-Si j'étais toi, je ne finirais pas cette phrase ma pauvre Ginnevra… Je compatis sincèrement à ta douleur… Ce doit être horrible de se voir exposer de la sorte… Ma pauvre… Il semblerait que le professeur Quirell est eu plus de jugeote que toi en installant une caméra qui a enregistré votre entrevu…

-C'est toi qui l'a fait ! Toi sale vermine ! Personne d'autre que toi et le cercle…

-Allons comment aurions-nous pu savoir que tu irais voir le professeur… De plus nous n'avons pas le code pour ouvrir sa salle… Je pense que le plus simple serait de lui demander si c'est lui qui as fait ça…

-Hélas Monsieur Malfoy… » Le professeur prend la parole détournant les regards vers lui.

« Le professeur Quirell m'a remis sa lettre de démission sans préavis ce matin… Il semblerait qu'il ait tout orchestré pour partir et monter ce petit numéro… Mais le moment n'est pas propice à cela et je vous propose de regarder à présent la véritable vidéo que nous voulions vous présenter.

Les lumières s'éteignent de nouveau. Ils me font peur… Cette façon de faire me glace le sang…

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Blaise**

Alors que je me promène à travers les invités tandis que la présentation commence, je peux entendre les murmures obtenus par notre petit spectacle… Elle a creusé sa propre tombe en réagissant.

« … Pas apte à entrer dans le cercle…

-Inadmissible…

-Mauvaise éducation… »

Il semblerait que ce soit un succès, je peux voir la directrice du rang des Griffondors se mettre en colère et les membres de la direction se réunir dans un coin. Ginny semble s'être éclipsée après son coup de gueule. Elle peut fuir autant qu'elle veut. D'après ce que je sais Hermione n'en a pas fini avec elle.

Pour l'heure ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse mais plutôt Finnigan qui semble bien s'amuser des déboires de Ginny… Ris autant que tu le peux encore… Je vais te faire payer d'avoir osé le toucher…

Il m'appartient… Ce que tu vas recevoir n'est rien en comparaison. Ce soir ne sera rien en comparaison avec ce que je vais te faire. Je vais régler personnellement ton cas Finnigan et crois-moi, tu auras peur du noir après ça.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Théo qui semble en grande discussion avec un autre élève… Qui lui fait des avances !

Un grondement sourd s'échappe de mes lèvres et j'approche à grand pas de l'opportun. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul une minute sans qu'on ne cherche à l'approcher.

J'attrape son bras et l'attire à moi.

« Bl…Blaise que… » Sans lui répondre je me tourne vers le gêneur et d'un regard il s'éclipse. Bien il a compris le message…

« Blaise… Tout le monde nous regarde…

-Je m'en fiche ! Au diable, la bienséance ! Désormais tu restes près de moi, même durant les fêtes ! Il est hors de question qu'un autre s'approche de toi ! Tu as compris ! » Je le tire avec moi sur la véranda. Il y a trop de personnes qui nous regardent à présent.

« Je refuse que tu t'approches de ce mec !

-Mais on ne faisait que discuter…

-Théo… Si je te revois parler à qui que ce soit que je n'ai pas approuvé je le tue… Tu m'appartiens» Il me regarde étonné et je peux voir ses sourcils se froncer…

« Je-ne-suis-pas-un-objet. TU sembles penser le contraire… Croire que parce qu'on sort ensemble tu peux tout me dicter ! J'en ai marre Blaise ! Tu me traite comme un moins que rien ! Tu avais plus de considération pour moi quand tu me draguais ! Maintenant tu me surveilles tout le temps ! Je ne peux même pas être prêt de toi devant les gens car tu as peur du qu'on dira-t-on ! Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai envie d'être autre chose que le sale petit secret que tu caches au fond d'un tiroir ! »

Je le vois reprendre sa respiration… les larmes aux yeux… Bordel Théo ne pleure pas… Je ne sais jamais quoi faire quand il pleure…

Je t'en prie amour…

**Fin POV Blaise**

**POV Théo**

J'en ai assez. Je craque. Ça fait un an que ça dure et j'ai atteins ma limite. Je ne supporte plus sa méfiance, sa jalousie, sa possessivité et ses colères…Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues sans que j'ai pu les retenir…

Non ! Ne m'approche pas… Ne me serre pas comme ça dans tes bras… Je ne veux pas…

Ne me regarde pas comme ça Blaise… Arrête ! Ne t'approche…

Il suffit de ses lèvres sur les miennes pour que j'oublie tout… Mais après… Après… Tout redeviendra comme avant… Toi qui m'épie… Qui est jaloux et qui m'enferme un peu plus loin des autres… Non je ne veux pas… Je veux que ça change…

Je me dégage de ses bras.

«NON …non… Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses et que ça recommence ! J'en ai assez Blaise ! Si tu ne changes pas de comportement avec moi ça va nous détruire !

-Que je change ?! Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi ? Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?! » Je vois de nouveau cette flamme possessive dans ses yeux…

Et même si elle me fait me sentir aimé et désiré elle me fait aussi peur cette flamme… Tu ne la contrôle plus…

« Je t'aime ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'on continu comme ça ! Et temps que tu n'auras pas compris… Je crois… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille… » Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il me serre dans ses bras et je sens ses lèvres sur mon visage…

Bordel je t'aime tant Blaise… Je t'aime tellement…

« Théo… Théo… » il murmure mon nom entre chaque baiser et les larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues… Je ne peux pas craquer… Je l'aime trop pour ça…

Alors je l'embrasse une dernière fois sur les lèvres et le repousse.

Je cours jusqu'à la salle. Je sais… Je sais qu'il ne tentera rien en public. Il ne veut pas qu'on nous voit… Malheureusement…

Je marche dans la salle ignorant les regards interrogateurs de Pansy… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… je veux juste rentrer…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule… Et je sens ce traître d'optimisme grandir en moi… Je me retourne…

« Harry… » Non. Ce n'est pas Blaise… Mes yeux se remplissent à nouveau…

« Théo ça va ? »

Oui je vais bien, merveilleusement ! Je viens de me disputer avec mon petit copain, il ne m'a pas rattrapé ça prouve combien il tient à moi… Mais à part ça tout va comme sur des roulettes.

« S'il te plait… S'il te plait ramène-moi chez moi… » Ma voix est pathétique… Je dois être dans un état lamentable…

« Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe… » La voix de Remus… Instinctivement je cherche son contact et il me serre dans ses bras et je me mets à sangloter doucement… Je suis pathétique…

« Rem… Amène le dans la voiture, je vais chercher Siri et on s'en va… »

Le temps que j'arrive devant le hall, Harry et Sirius nous ont rejoint… et nous entrons dans la voiture. Il ne m'a pas couru après… Quel andouille… Comme si le Grand Blaise Zabini allez courir derrière quelqu'un comme moi.

**Fin POV Théo**

**POV Pansy**

Oulala… C'est à se demandé si c'est une fête ou un enterrement… Entre Ginny qui se fait démolir… Harry qui semble sous le choc… Blaise et Théo qui ont disparu… Dray qui réfléchit à sa connerie et moi qui n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon Griffondor… Y a aucune ambiance…

Tiens c'est pas Théo qui marche comme un mort vivant les yeux comme ceux du lapin de Dray là… Mais c'est qu'il m'ignore en plus ! Non mais oh ! Je m'inquiète c'est tout ! Puisque c'est comme ça je n'aiderai plus personne… Je prends ma retraite ! Jamais appréciée à ma juste valeur non mais oh…

Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Mais il se passe quoi là ?! Pourquoi est-ce que Théo sanglote comme un bébé dans les bras de Lupin ? Mais… Mais ils s'en vont ?! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui se PASSSSSEEEEEEE ! Arg je veux savoir, je veux savoireeee !

Bou… Ils sont déjà plus là… Zut alors…

Crash…

Je me retourne au bruit et je vois Blaise s'excuser rapidement avant de courir dans ma direction. En voilà encore un, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ce soir ?

« Pan…Pansy…. Où est Théo…

-Heu… Il vient de partir avec la fratrie Potter pourqu… » Et le voilà qui cours comme un dérater vers le hall. C'est la première fois que je vois Blaise aussi stressé…

Il court… Je n'aurais jamais cru que le Grand Blaise Zabini courait de cette façon… Il doit vraiment avoir fait une énorme boulette.

Avant de revenir avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Encore du travail pour Pansy… Il faudra que je pense à me faire construire une statue à mon effigie pour tout ce que j'ai fait… Adieu Retraite…

Je m'approche de Blaise et le tire jusqu'à un salon privé où il me suit comme un automate avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil… Tsss aucune grâce… Ça doit être vraiment grâve. Je m'appuie sur l'accoudoir et le regarde.

« Allez… Crache le morceau… »

**Fin POV Pansy**

* * *

A suivreuuuuu !

Torture, Torture mon amie… Que va-t-il se passer ensuite… Théo se suicidera-t-il ? Harry va-t-il chanter le chant de nutella et Drago va-t-il dévoilé sa passion des petits poney ? la suite au prochain chapitre !

Niak Niak Niak !

J'attends vos opinions, vos réactions,...


	10. Chapter 9

MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserez plein de coms !

MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Pansy**

SLAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM !

Ma main est partie sans que j'ai pu la retenir. En faite je n'ai même pas essayé de la retenir. Il le mérite amplement. Le souffle désordonné, je regarde à terre celui censé être mon ami. Il me regarde les yeux grands ouverts la main sur sa joue. Bientôt une marque foncée apparaît sur sa peau.

Et pour quelle se voit sur sa peau basané il faut frapper fort. J'espère que ce coup lui a remis les idées en place.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Oh ! Non, mon coco je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. Ce n'est pas possible d'être con à ce point.

« Espèce d'abruti congénital ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as pas couru tout de suite après !

-Il m'a quitté !

-Il voulait que tu lui prouves que tu l'aimais ! Franchement Blaise tu ne te rends pas compte de la manière dont tu le traites ?! »

On dirait que je viens de lui annoncer la nouvelle du siècle. Sigh… Je m'assois à sa place et le regarde. Désespérant… Entre lui et Drago j'ai l'impression d'être mère avant l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on bien pu leur inculquer leurs parents pour qu'ils soient aussi con !

Bon à des degrés différents… Blaise ça peut se rattraper facilement… Mais je crois qu'avec Draco il va falloir passer beaucoup de temps.

Arg je pars en vrille. Je regarde à nouveau Blaise.

« Est-ce que tu peux imaginer un instant ce qu'il vit ? » A sa tête je dirais non…

« Quoi ce qu'il vit ! Je l'aime et je lui achèterais n'importe quoi mais je veux seulement qu'il m'écoute !

-Ce n'est pas un chien Blaise ! Tu ne peux pas lui demander qu'il soit là comme un bon petit toutou à chaque fois que TU le désires ! Merde! Il a des sentiments ! Des envies ! Mais à chaque fois il fait passer tes exigences avant lui ! » Je ne comprends même pas qu'il est tenu aussi longtemps… Faut-il qu'il l'aime…

« Mais je prends en compte ce qu'il ressent !

-Ah oui ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai ! Est-ce que c'est quand tu l'oblige à passer tous ses temps libre avec toi alors qu'il voudrait parler avec ses camarades ? C'est peut être quand tu lui envois sans arrêt des messages pour savoir ce qu'il fait, avec qui il est ? Non, je sais ! C'est quand tu l'ignore en soirée parce que tu ne veux pas que ça ce sache ? »

Et voilà le travail ! Il commence enfin à réfléchir sur ses actions… J'ai beau le lui répéter à chaque fois qu'il se dispute avec Titi c'est quand celui-ci le quitte que ce crétin percute… J'aurais dû le gifler il y a longtemps il aurait peut être compris avant.

« Ça y est? Tu percute ? Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever et d'aller bouger tes fesses pour aller le retrouver et lui demander pardon ! Si tu reviens Lundi sans lui à tes côté je peux t'assurer que je vais t'en faire baver d'avoir laissé s'échapper l'homme de ta vie ! »

Ahaaa… Je me sens beaucoup mieux tout à coup… Alors que Blaise se lève et fonce vers la porte je sors mon portable et envoie un message à Théo pour le prévenir que Blaise lui a couru après et qu'il part à sa recherche et de le faire mariner un peu avant de lui pardonner…

Non mais je n'allais tout de même pas lui faciliter la tâche à ce crétin ! Je m'installe dans le fauteuil quand j'entends la porte grincer… Quoi encore ! Pas possible d'être tranquille un moment à cette fête.

« Pans… Tu es là ? »

Ron avance avec la mine d'un chien qui vient de se faire rejeter… JE vais commencer à penser à me faire payer à chaque fois que j'écoute leurs bêtises… Sigh…

« Installe toi coco et raconte tout à tata Pansy… » Et je t'en mettrais une en pleine face si tu n'arrives pas à remonter le niveau. C'est quand même pas difficile avec ces deux-là !

**Fin POV Pansy**

**POV Harry**

«Il ne m'a pas couru après… » On vient juste de rentrer de la fête. Et Théo ne va toujours pas mieux.

« Il ne m'a pas couru après… » Il ne cesse de répéter la même chose durant tout le trajet, si bien que j'ai du mal à comprendre de quoi il parle.

Remus prends Théo dans ses bras et l'emmène s'installer sur le canapé. Sirius a mystérieusement disparu depuis que nous sommes rentrés.

Et moi je reste là, les bras ballants à regarder Théo pleurer tandis que Rem commence à lui enlever ses chaussures et ses vêtements. Il ne réagit toujours pas. On dirait une poupée mécanique qui répète inlassablement là même chose quand on tire sur le fil qui dépasse. Sauf que là, il ne s'arrêtera pas.

Il est profondément sous le choc et ne semble pas prendre conscience de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il pourrait y avoir un tremblement de terre qu'il ne réagirait toujours pas…

Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer à cette soirée pour qu'il soit dans cet état… Remus se tourne vers moi quand il finit de lui enlever le pantalon et me lance les fringues dans la figure.

« Au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, va chercher des vêtements confortables et chauds ! » Je m'exécute immédiatement. Je me dirige vers ma chambre quand je croise Sirius enfin je crois que c'est Sirius… Difficile à dire car je ne vois qu'un pantalon étant donné que le reste est caché par une montagne de coussins et de couettes…

« Heu tu déménages ?

-Nan ! C'est pour installer tout ça devant la télé ! » Là je suis un peu paumé…

« Pourquoi faire ?

-Harry… » Il s'arrête et dépose son fardeau à terre avant de mettre ses mains sur mes épaules

« Quand Rem se dispute avec ses parents y a un cocktail qui marche toujours ! Coussins, couettes, un bon film et mon irrésistible chocolat chaud. Avec des glaces quand y en a. Le plus important c'est d'écouter et cajoler !

-Tu vas cajoler Théo !? Je te l'interdis ! Pédophile ! » Il me regarde surpris avant de prendre un coussin…

Paf… Et c'est ma tête qui prend…

« Pas dans ce sens-là gamin ! Je ne suis pas un pervers !

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète, on peut jamais savoir ce qui peut se passer dans ta tête d'obsédé !

-HARRY ! Ça vient ces vêtements ?! Je ne te demande pas la lune non plus ! » Hiiiii ! La voix de Remus est flippante comme ça… J'ai l'impression d'entendre maman quand je faisais une bêtise.

Rapidement, je relance le coussin dans la tête de mon frère et pars en courant vers ma chambre. Ah ! J'allais oublier.

« Sirius ! Je t'interdis de toucher Théo ! Garde tes mains baladeuses pour Rémus !

-HARRY ! » Hiii Remus. Je m'engouffre vite dans ma chambre. Je vais en profiter pour me changer tient…

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Théo**

« HARRY! » Remus hurle et je retiens mal un rire. Il me regarde en souriant… Je me sens un peu mieux et me rends finalement compte que je suis en sous-vêtement. Je sens mes joues brûler et Remus rit de mon embarras.

«Voilà ! » La voix grave de Sirius me fais sursauter et je me tourne vers lui alors qu'il dispose plusieurs coussins sur le tapis ainsi que des couvertures. Remus en saisit une et la place sur mes épaules… Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais je l'apprécie déjà.

Sirius se relève et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Remus avant de disparaître de nouveau. Leur couple semble très uni…

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas pareil avec Blaise… » Rien qu'en pensant qu'on va peut-être se séparer mon cœur se serre et je sens à nouveau les larmes dévaler mes joues…

Un mouchoir se présente devant moi et je remercie d'un sourire Remus.

« Tu sais, tu me fais penser à moi plus jeune Théo. » Je le regarde étonné. Que peut-il bien y avoir de semblable entre lui et moi ? Nous sommes tellement différents… Il est courageux, fier, franc, sûr de lui…

« Ça a été dur avec Sirius au début. J'étais amoureux de lui depuis mes 14 ans mais il était un garçon et mon meilleur ami alors je me suis dit que tant que j'étais à ses côtés, ça me suffisait. » Il s'arrête un moment, sans doute perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Et puis il a commencé à s'intéresser aux filles et je me suis senti blessé. J'ai alors créé une barrière entre lui et moi. Je lui en voulais énormément et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne lui parlais presque plus. »

Hypnotisé, j'attends la suite silencieusement, ne voulant pas briser ce temps de confession.

« Et puis pour l'oublier, je suis sortis avec un autre garçon, Amos Digorry. Quand Sirius l'a appris il était furieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne lui avais pas dit que je préférais les garçons, pourquoi je sortais avec lui,… Et je me suis emporté. Je l'ai embrassé et il m'a repoussé. Ce jour-là je me suis dit que j'avais tout perdu… »

Il se tait à nouveau. Comme pour effacer les marques qu'ont laissé ce moment.

« Et après? » Je sursaute. Harry est assis par terre, des vêtements dans les bras. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu revenir. Il me regarde et me tends les vêtements. Je les enfile tout en regardant Remus.

« On ne s'est pas parler durant tout la dernière année de collège. J'étais dévasté. Et puis j'ai envoyé une lettre de motivation pour Poudlard. » Hein ? Il est un ancien élève de notre lycée ? J'échange avec Harry mon étonnement.

« Oui… A voir vos têtes, vous ne le saviez pas. J'ai été admis à Griffondor au rang 3 vu que mon père était un grand scientifique… »

La fin de sa phrase semble chargée de mépris. Il doit avoir des problèmes avec sa famille.

« Enfin bref. J'ai passé ma première année là-bas et tout se passait bien. Arrivé en deuxième année, j'ai eu le choc de ma vie en voyant arriver Sirius dans la cafétéria.

«Hein ? Sirius est déjà venu ici ? C'est pour ça qu'il avait disparu, il y a 11 ans ? Je croyais que c'était à cause de moi…»

«Non, Harry. C'était parce que votre grand-père a demandé à Sirius de prendre sa succession. C'est pourquoi il est venu à Poudlard. Pour recevoir la meilleure formation. »

Harry se détend. C'est comme si un poids venait de disparaître de ses épaules.

« Je me rappelle que quand il m'a vu, il a été aussi surpris que moi. Et puis il a rougi, et m'a souri timidement. On a recommencé à se rapprocher petit à petit. Et puis un jour un garçon m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et j'ai dit oui… Sirius était fou de rage. » Il rigole un moment, doucement.

« On c'est encore disputé et je lui ai demandé pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangait tellement que j'essaye de l'oublier. Et là il m'a hurlé qu'il m'aimait. »

Un immense sourire barre son visage avant de disparaître aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu.

« Mais ça n'a pas été simple. Si tout le monde savait que j'étais gay, personne ne savait pour Sirius et il faisait tout pour le cacher. On ne s'embrassait jamais en public, lors des fêtes j'étais quasiment invisible. J'étais vexé qu'il réagisse de cette façon mais il m'aimait et j'étais heureux des moments qu'on passait ensemble, alors j'ai fini par m'y habituer. »

Ces phrases sonnent douloureusement familières à mes oreilles… Je vois des images des moments où Blaise faisait de même avec moi.

« Et puis lors de la dernière année au lycée alors que nous étions entrain de fêter ses 18 ans lors d'une soirée, son grand-père a annoncé ses fiançailles avec Emilia Brown. »

Le nom sonne amèrement à mes oreilles et me rappel vaguement quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi…

« Cette fille était folle de lui et avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils se fiancent… J'étais très en colère et encore plus lorsque le lendemain elle s'accrochait au bras de mon petit ami… Et Sirius qui ne faisait rien…Sigh…

-Tu m'as souvent reproché de la laisser faire et de ne pas être honnête avec toi… » Sirius apparaît avec un plateau chargé de tasses fumantes. Il nous en donne une à chacun et s'installe derrière Remus pour le serrer contre lui. Je trempe mes lèvres dans la boisson… Le chocolat est délicieux…

« J'étais vraiment un abruti à cet époque. Je pensais que même si je me mariais, Remus serait toujours à porté de mains, près de moi.»

«Mais j'ai craqué. Quand je l'ai vu l'embrassé et j'ai rompu.»

«J'étais dévasté et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Et c'est Severus qui m'a ouvert les yeux en me montrant comment je te traitais et j'ai réalisé que j'étais vraiment écœurant. Je me suis demandé comment tu avais pu rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi indécis que moi…»

«Je me suis souvent posé la même question… » Ils se sourient… Et je pense à Blaise… Est-ce qu'il changera lui aussi ?

Est-ce que nous pourrons vivre comme eux ? Sans se cacher… Sans vouloir tout contrôler…

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » Harry semble passionné. Est-ce que c'est la première fois qu'il entend leur histoire ?

« Et bien.. J'ai rompu les fiançailles et j'ai fait des pieds et des mains durant deux bonnes semaines avant qu'il ne craque et qu'il me pardonne.»

«J'avais surtout peur des idées que tu avais pour te faire pardonner… Il m'a offert des fleurs aphrodisiaques tous les jours et des milliers de boîtes de chocolat en forme de lui. J'avais droit à une sérénade dès que je me levais… Il y avait aussi des poèmes où ce crétin ne déclarait pas ses sentiments mais ce qu'il voulait me faire… tu m'étonne que j'ai craqué si vite ! Qui pourrait supporter ça aussi longtemps ?! Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes ce que veut dire le mot minimum.

«Qui te dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès parce que je savais que tu ne le supporterais pas longtemps ? » Remus le regarde étonné et Sirius en profite pour fondre sur lui.

« Oh pitié, on est encore là ! » Harry détourne le regard le visage rouge comme une tomate et un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres.

« Ça va mieux ? » Remus me regarde en souriant.

« Tu… Tu crois qu'il va venir me demander pardon ? » J'ai horriblement besoin de me sentir rassuré…

Ding DOONG

**Fin POV Théo**

**POV Pansy**

Quand je sors finalement de la pièce avec Ron la fête bat son plein.

« Où étais tu Pansy tu as failli manquer le tour de Finnigan ! » Hermione me tire par le bras.

Mince, en plus c'est celui-là que je voulais voir ce soir. Je m'approche de l'endroit où il se tient. Je ne veux rien rater.

Et ça ne tarde pas. A peine suis-je installée que deux jeunes filles arrivent du hall et cherchent dans la foule avant de pointer du doigt l'endroit où je me trouve.

« Seamus ! » Les deux jeunes filles crient son prénom. Les conversations cessent et elles se précipitent sur lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avancent celui-ci perd ses couleurs.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas à mes messages ?!Ça fait une semaine que j'essaie de te joindre ! Tu m'avais dit que tu prendrais tes responsabilités !

«… » Il recule et il tombe sur ses fesses. Mais qu'elle maladroite je suis, je n'ai pas fait attention où je mettais mes pieds… Niak Niak Niak

Le père de Finnigan s'approche visiblement surpris de la tournure des évènements. Oooooh…Ça devient très interessant…

« Excusez-moi, Mesdemoiselles mais quel est le problème avec mon fils ? »

Elles le regardent et visiblement elles doivent être terrifiantes car il recule un peu.

« Le problème ?! Le problème c'est que votre fils est le père de l'enfant que je porte et qu'il m'a abandonné sans prendre ses responsabilités alors qu'il m'avait promis de m'épouser ! » Elle porte la main à son ventre et je vois le futur grand père devenir livide.

« Et moi alors ? » Ah c'est au tour de la deuxième…

« Il m'a mise enceinte également ! Mes parents m'ont mis à la porte parce qu'il n'est pas venu demander ma main ! Comment je fais-moi maintenant ! Prenez vos responsabilités !

-Ouais! Elle a raison ! » Elles commencent à crier sur Finnigan père et fils et je peux entendre le scandale se propager rapidement dans la salle… Je souris discrètement et passe près de lui. Je tends la main pour qu'il se remette debout… Qu'est-ce que je suis bien élevée !

J'approche mon visage du sien et lui murmure à l'oreille.

« Que cela te serve de leçon Finnigan. Toute propriété d'un des membres est intouchable. Apprend bien ta leçon. Et si j'étais toi je ferais attention, Blaise n'en a pas fini avec toi… »

Je l'aide à se mettre debout et lui fais un pauvre sourire…

« Qu'elle jeune fille bien éduquée… »

«Oui elle l'a aidé même s'il ne le mérite pas… »

«Ses parents doivent être si fier… »

SI elles savaient… Je lui souris pauvrement une dernière fois et le laisse affronter les foudres de ces demoiselles…

Je me dirige vers le bar et regarde la suite du spectacle. Dommage que Blaise n'ai pas pu honorer son rôle… Normalement c'est lui qui aurait dû être celui qui l'informerait…

Tiens… Je me demande où il en est d'ailleurs…

**Fin POV Pansy**

**POV Théo**

« Je vais ouvrir… » Harry se lève prestement visiblement heureux d'échapper aux marques d'affections que nous fournissent ces deux-là.

« Si ça se trouve c'est pour toi Théo… » Remus me regarde avec un immense sourire. Vraiment… Il pourrait vraiment me chercher ?!

Ma tête me dit de rester calme que ce n'est sûrement pas lui mais mon cœur s'emballe… Je me lève rapidement et pars à la poursuite d'Harry. Il ouvre la porte…

« Attend Harry !... » Trop tard.

**Fin POV Théo**

* * *

**A suivreeuu**


	11. Chapter 10

MOI! MOI! MOI!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserez des commentaires!

Un grand merci à Florence Baker qui répond à mes caprices et mes chapitres qui affluent en vrac attendant d'être corrigé!

MOI! MOI! MOI!

.

.

**Chapitre 10**

.

.

**POV Théo**

Quand la porte s'ouvre, je ferme automatiquement les yeux…

« ~~~ »

Non… Je ne suis pas prêt… Il ne doit pas me voir…

« héo… »

Je suis horrible… Non… Ne pas pleurer…

« héo… »

J'ai les yeux bouffis… Mal habillé… Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux…

« THEO ! »

Je relève brusquement la tête avant de la rebaisser… Je ne veux pas le voir…

« …oui… » Arg! je déteste ma voix. Faible, hésitante,…

« Théo, tu peux prendre les pizzas s'il te plait, je vais chercher l'argent. » Hein ?

Pizzas ? Porte-monnaie ? Argent ? Que ? Je jette un coup d'œil hésitant vers la porte… Mes épaules se relâchent automatiquement… Un garçon, un peu plus âgé que nous, jogging blanc, blouson rouge et casquette blanche avec l'enseigne d'une pizzeria…

Ce n'est pas Blaise… Je lui fais un petit sourire et le décharge des boîtes de pizzas. Harry arrive en courant et je me détourne pour retourner dans le salon…

Je suis vraiment un abruti d'avoir cru qu'il viendrait… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux… Un coup je ne veux pas le voir et un coup je suis déçu que ce ne soit pas lui.

Je dépose les boîtes sur la table basse et me réinstalle sur le coin du canapé. Je suis un crétin. Un idiot. Un abruti…

« Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'il te voit dans cet état ? » Je lève la tête pour voir le visage de Remus qui me regarde sérieux comme un Pape.

« Il ne viendra pas… » Autant me faire une raison tout de suite pour éviter d'être plus déçu que je ne le suis déjà.

Remus me regarde fixement… Et soupire.

« Tu devrais appeler tes parents pour leurs dire que tu restes ici ce week-end…

-Je peux rester ici ? Vraiment ? » Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver à la maison tout seul. Il me regarde avec cet air doux et paternel qui me donne envie de lui confier tout mon esprit. Il me tend mon portable.

« Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaite… » Il me fait un grand sourire et je prends le portable.

Tiens… Pansy a écrit. Est-ce qu'elle veut savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Me raconter la fin de la soirée ?

« Ben pourquoi tu le lis pas Théo ? C'est Pansy, elle doit être inquiète vu la façon dont on ait partis… » Je sursaute. Harry regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il me le prend des mains.

« Harry ! » J'essaye de le lui prendre mais il se décale vers la table.

« **_Coucou Théo je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Blaise…_**

-Harry, rend le moi ! » Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne sa défense !

« **…** **_C'est vraiment un connard de première si j'étais toi quand il viendra, fous lui un coup dans dans la joue droite =) elle est sensible depuis quelques heures. LOL ! Tu as bien fait de te rebeller…_**_ »_

Elle ne le défend pas ? Je laisse tomber mon bras le long de mon corps en attendant qu'Harry continue…

« **_Il était vraiment dans un sale état quand il est revenu sans toi… Il t'a manqué de peu d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. T'aurais dû voir ça ! Le Grand Zabini en personne qui court comme un dératé dans une salle de réception en bousculant tous les invités ! C'était hilarant :D ! Ce sera dans tous les journaux du lycée j'en fait la promesse…_**_ » _Le reste de la phrase se perd dans mon esprit et je reste bloqué sur les mots qui ont fait chavirer mon cœur.

**_« Le Grand Zabini en personne qui court comme un dératé dans la salle de réception »_**

Il… Il m'a couru après… Il tient vraiment à moi ! Je… Je…

« Snif… » Merde, revoilà les larmes qui montent… Je suis une vraie fontaine ce soir…

Clac…

Il m'a giflé… Remus m'a giflé… Pas fort mais il m'a quand même frappé ! Et il arbore un sourire de dentifrice.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'il te voit dans cet état ?

-Qui ça ? » Remus ouvre grand les yeux et soupire en secouant la tête l'air désespéré. Il me regarde à nouveau avant de se tourner vers Harry qui s'est arrêté en de lire.

« Harry rapporte moi la trousse qui est dans la chambre de Siri. La bleu et noir. » Celui-ci fait un salut militaire, mon portable toujours dans sa main et court avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

« ET PROFITES EN POUR RAMENER DES VÊTEMENT PLUS CLASSE !

-Hein ? » Hein ? C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Pourquoi faire une trousse ? Des vêtements ? Je dois faire une tête comique parce que Sirius éclate de rire. Enfin rire… C'est plus un aboiement qu'un rire…

« Théo, Théo, Théo…

-Oui, c'est mon nom. » Remus reste un instant surpris par ma phrase puis secoue de nouveau la tête.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce à quoi tu ressembles en ce moment. » Non. Mon esprit est parti en vacance pour une durée indéterminée danser la tecktonik avec Pansy depuis qu'il a appris que Blaise n'est pas un crétin fini. Si tu veux, tu peux laisser un message. Il entend mais ne semble pas vouloir répondre, c'est à son tour de danser.

« Tu te rend compte que tu portes un pyjama défraichi…

-Eh ! Il est très bien mon pyjama ! C'est mon préféré !

-Je n'en doute pas Ry mais tu ne porterais pas ça si l'homme qui t'a blessé venait te voir ! Non ! Il faut que tu lui montre que tu peux très bien te passer de lui pour qu'il rampe à tes pieds, implore ton pardon comme la misérable larve qu'il est…

-Heu Rem…

- … Qu'il te supplie à genoux de lui pardonner d'avoir été un con ! UN ABRUTI ! LE DERNIER DES SALOPARDS POUR T'AVOIR LAISSE TOMBE POUR UNE PAUVRE CONNE AVEC LA GRACE D'UNE VACHE DE MER ! ET…

-Rem chéri tu t'emportes…

-QUOI ! » Remus semble tout à coup possédé par une entité qui nous est inconnu. Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un appel un exorciste non ? Mais tout le monde semble occuper à calmer Remus… Enfin l'esprit maléfique qui a pris possession du corps de Remus. Il est impossible que celui qui crie au sujet d'un abruti pas fichu de se battre contre les décisions d'un vieux fou sénile soit le Remus que j'ai rencontré. Absolument impossible. Celui que j'ai rencontré est doux, compréhensif, calme, sûr de lui et certainement pas une furie qui crie au scandale avec le regard d'un assassin voulant boire le sang de la personne qu'il a tué… Impossible.

« Bref… » Ah… Il semble que l'esprit démoniaque est quitté son corps… Bravo à Sirius et ses baisers exorcistes. Je penserais à les recommander…

« Théo tu m'écoute ? » Oui. En fait non. Je crois que j'ai définitivement pété un cable. Je pense n'importe quoi.

« Je crois qu'il est en état de choc, amour… On dirait qu'il a du mal à croire que ce garçon puisse vraiment l'aimer… » Voilà ! Je dois rêver…

C'est la seul explication logique ! Je me suis endormi dans la voiture qui m'a ramené de la fête et mon esprit me joue des tours… Ha ! Quel idiot… Franchement mais à quoi je pense ? Moi, le petit boursier de dernier niveau… Maigrichon qui ressemble à une fille… Qui pourrait me courir après ? Certainement pas quelqu'un avec l'argent, la beauté et l'esprit de Blaise… Après tout, il peut avoir qui il veut à ses pieds alors pourquoi moi ?

Ha… Haha…Hahahahahaha…..

« Hahahahahahahahhaha….hahahaha…. »

CLAC…

Aie!… ça fait mal… Je ne rêve pas ? Il… Il va vraiment venir ? Je regarde autour de moi ! Et mon regard se fige.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

**Fin POV Théo**

**POV Harry**

Théo semble complètement sur les roses… ça ne m'étonnerais même pas que son esprit nous est définitivement laissé tomber. Trop de choc à mon avis. Le pauvre n'a pas pu supporter.

« Hahahahahahahahhaha….hahahaha…. »

Tient!La preuve ! Il se met à rire comme un déjanté, le regard fou les larmes coulants le long de ses joues… Brrrr… Son regard et vitreux, comme s'il avait trop bu ou fumer… ça fait peur. Remus s'approche le regard sombre. Comme s'il pouvait lire ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Théo. Tient… D'ailleurs, ça expliquerait pas mal de chose ça… Comme le fait qu'il sache toujours comment on se sent, les mots qu'il faut dire,… Il faudra que je lui demande comment il fait… Il doit être soit médium, soit télépathe… Je ne vois que cela comme explication.

Il s'approche de Théo et lève la main… Il va sans doute lui caresser la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprit et…

CLAC…

Gnn ? Il… Il vient de le gifler ? Pas une petite gifle comme tout à l'heure. Une grosse. La preuve la joue de Théo est rouge… Au moins, ça a le mérite de faire revenir Théo de l'endroit où se trouvait son âme. Il regarde autour de lui, paniqué et son regard s'arrête sur le miroir à côté de la télé ?

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Un cri strident sort de ses lèvres et il détourne son regard pour agripper les bras de Remus.

« Je ne peux pas le voir dans cet état ! Je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi ! Je ne veux pas me sentir encore plus bas que je ne le suis déjà ! Remus fait quelque chose ! » Son regard est suppliant mais plein de résolutions. Il semblerait que je vienne d'assister à la naissance d'un nouveau Théo et celui-ci semble bien décidé à en faire baver Blaise pour qu'il puisse regagner ses faveurs.

Dans ces cas-là il n'y a qu'une chose qu'on puisse faire… L'aider à l'achever ! Prépare-toi Blaise ! Tu vas en baver !

Je vois du coin de l'œil Sirius faire un pauvre sourire. Peut-être qu'il pense à tout ce que Remus lui a demandé de faire en plus de ces attentions…

Remus pendant que j'observais mon frère, s'est donné une véritable prestation. Théo n'a plus l'air déprimé. En fait il ne ressemble même plus au Théo que j'ai rencontré hier.

Ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens comme s'il venait de se réveillé. Mais avec plus de classe que les miens… Ma main se perd automatiquement dans mes cheveux quand je pense à cela. Il porte un de mes tee-shirts noirs, simple à col rond et un jean de chez Diesel bleu clair. Il semblerait que Remus ait réussi à lui appliquer du fond de teint pour cacher ses yeux bouffis et les marques rouges sous ses yeux ont laissé place à un coup de crayon noir…

Tient. Il a aussi abdiqué pour le crayon. Bienvenue dans le groupe des initiés au khôl mon p'tit Théo ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Blaise !

_Ding DOOOOONNNNG !_

Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose avec cette sonnerie, c'est casse-pied !

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Théo**

_Ding DOOOOONNNNG !_

Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que j'échappe aux pinceaux de Remus pour me jeter sur la porte. Respire. IL faut que je respire. Calme-toi mon p'tit Théo.

Je ne dois pas stresser… Ce n'est pas ma faute ce qui s'est passé. C'est entièrement celle de Blaise. Il n'y a pas de raison que je me sente coupable !

Dans cette relation je me suis toujours sacrifié, c'est autour de Blaise maintenant. Il faut que je sois ferme.

Respire. Il faut que je respire. Calme-toi mon p'tit Théo. Tout va bien se passer…

« Faudrait peut-être lui ouvrir avant qu'il ne croit qu'on est pas là ! » Je sursaute et me retourne vers Harry qui me regarde exaspéré.

J'ai le droit d'être stressé non ?! On verra s'il fera mieux quand il sortira avec Dray ! Non mais !

Je pose ma main sur la porte et en essayant de garder mon air impassible j'ouvre en grand vers notre visiteur.

« Bonsoir. »

* * *

A suivreeeeeeeeuuu !

. =)

. =)

Niak Niak Niak.

Bon d'accord je plaisante voilà la suite ! Inutile de m'envoyer des reviews incendiaires ! =p

* * *

**POV Théo**

« Bonsoir.

-Bon…soir…. » Je dois être en train de rêver.

« Alors voici les lasagnes faites maison, les raviolis aux épinards, les cannellonis bolognaise et la mousse au chocolat ! Ça fait 38 euros, s'il vous plait ! »

Tout en parlant je sens des boites s'empiler dans mes bras.

Ce n'est pas Blaise… Ce n'est pas Blaise ! C'est un foutu traiteur italien ! Pourquoi il est là d'abord ! Il devrait pas être là ! Ce devrait être Blaise ! IL devrait être devant moi avec sa tête de chien battu à essayer de trouver les mots pour que je lui pardonne ! Alors qu'est-ce que fout ce livreur devant cette porte !

Est-ce qu'il sait combien c'est dur de m'être préparé pour cet affrontement ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mônsieur préfère casser l'ambiance en venant livrer ces putains de repas italien !

« Vous arrivez tôt dite moi…

-Aussitôt commandé aussitôt livré c'est la devise du restaurant m'sieur » Aussitôt faire chier oui ! Sirius lui tend les billets. Et l'autre détale. Je sens qu'on enlève quelque chose de mes mains.

Je regarde la porte ouverte, le livreur s'en aller et je le foudroie du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

SLAAMM !

Je claque alors violement la porte. J'ai envie de hurler !

« Ne t'en fait pas Théo, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder. » Les mots de Remus me calme un peu même si je sens toujours la fureur bouillir en moi.

_Ding DOOOOONNNNG !_

Respire, Théo. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Respire et calme-toi. J'ouvre de nouveau la porte. Je vais faire fasse à mon destin.

« Bonsoir! Je viens livrer le poulet tamarin, le riz sauté, la soupe maïs poulet, le canard à l'orange et le bœuf aux champignons noirs… » Je sens qu'on se fout de moi. Est-ce que ça amuse quelqu'un de me faire des coups de bluff comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive qu'à moi. Je ne vois même pas qui me décharge à nouveau des plats et ferme la porte. La rage obstrue ma vue.

« Bordel! Sirius mais tu as appelé combien de traiteur ? Tu veux nourrir un régiment ou quoi ?! » Remus semble aussi énervé que moi.

« J'ai juste appelé la pizzeria, l'italien, le chinois, le français et l'indien… Je ne savais pas ce qui vous ferez plaisir alors… »

_Ding DOOOOONNNNG !_

Mes nerfs lâchent…. J'ouvre brusquement la porte.

« QUOI ! Bordel, vous voyiez pas qu'on est occupé ?!

-… Bonsoir Théo » C'est décidé. Quelqu'un en a après moi là-haut. C'est pas possible d'avoir un aussi mauvais karma…

* * *

A suivre !

Niak Niak NIak !

Quoi vous n'êtes pas content ? Je vous ai pourtant mit un bout de la suite vous devriez m'être reconnaissant j'aurais pu couper avant…

Tsss…. Jamais content.

Lachez des reviews ou vous aller attendre longtemps pour le suivant! Niak! Niak! Niak!


	12. Chapter 11

MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

Alors dans ce chapitre on a un loooong POV de Blaise pour mon plus grand plaisir.

J'ai lu les commentaires que vous avez laissez et je vous remercie pour vos reviews.

Désolé de l'attente qui n'est pas voulu. Pour me faire pardonner je vous promet le prochain en express !

MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Blaise**

« QUOI ! Bordel vous voyiez pas qu'on est occupé ?! » Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Théo à l'air, différent.

« … Bonsoir Théo ». Il ouvre grand les yeux et je peux lire la surprise et la fureur dans ses yeux. Il me toise et j'ai l'impression de me sentir minuscule tout à coup. Je détourne les yeux. J'ai honte d'être là, je me sens mal à l'aise devant lui, vulnérable. C'est la première fois que je suis dans une telle position.

« Tu pouvais pas venir plus tôt non? Tu crois que je vais attendre comme une princesse derrière la porte indéfiniment ?

-Hein ? » Heu… J'ai pas tout compris là…

« Non rien…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Sa voix est sèche, froide. Je le regarde à nouveau. Je cherche dans ses yeux une faille pour mit engouffrer et pouvoir reprendre le contrôle sur lui. Mais son regard est verrouillé, sans aucune faille. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

« Je… Tu viens avec moi à l'anniversaire de Grégory dans deux semaines ? » Je le vois se crisper… Merde… Ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis venu. Bordel mais pourquoi je lui parle de cette stupide fête ? Il faut que je me rattrape !

Parce qu'il faut donner une réponse rapidement pour qu'il s'organise… » Bordel mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à m'excuser ?

Il me toise durement de nouveau. Mon ptit Blaise t'es pas sortie de la suite royal…

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire…

-Non ! Attend ! Je… Je… » Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis totalement perdu. Je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça quand je suis venu le retrouver. Je m'attendais à le voir en larme, fragile… Et je me retrouve face à ce bloc de pierre, qui me pousse dans mes retranchements.

Bordel Théo, que s'est-il passait pour que tu me sois étranger en si peu de temps. Il me toise toujours avant de soupirer. Il recule et…

« Attend ! » Ma main bloque la porte pour éviter qu'il ne la referme sur moi. Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance. J'ai l'impression que si je le fais tout sera perdu. Je hais le désespoir qui s'empare de moi. Je peux sentir la peur et le stresse mouiller mes paumes, embrouiller mon esprit.

Quand n'ai-je plus eu le contrôle sur notre relation? Quand m'a-t-il échappé… L'ai-je déjà eu sur lui d'ailleurs… Il n'a de cesse de se rebeller contre mes demandes, de passer outre mes interdictions et maintenant il inverse les rôles… Je pense ne jamais avoir eu toutes les cartes en mains, même avant.

Cette constatation mortifie et je ne peux que l'écouter continuer de me toiser.

« Ça ne sert à rien que tu sois venu ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches ! » Il pousse la porte de plus en plus fort. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça.

« Tu viens ici, et au lieu de me présenter tes excuses, d'implorer mon pardon, de me jurer ton amour, tout ce qui te viens à l'esprit c'est de me parler de cette stupide fête ?!

-Je…

-Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire tu m'excuseras mais… Non en faites, si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire dégage, car, nous avions prévu de faire une soirée détente et ta présence n'est pas requise ! »

Nous ? Qui ça nous ? Je sens une vague de jalousie s'emparer de moi et je pousse la porte et commence à entrer pour juger ses occupants… Il est à moi !

Mon regard tombe sur Harry, son frère et son petit copain qui nous regarde et semble captivés par notre dialogue. Si bien qu'Harry mange du pop-corn en me faisant la grimace quand il voit mon regard sur eux. Il me tire la langue… Que…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il suit mon regard et je vois ses épaules trembler. Avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit il me pousse violement hors de la maison. Me voici de nouveau sur le palier. Retour à la case départ sans toucher les lingots d'or. Je le regarde prêt à me justifier mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres… Je suis totalement démuni devant sa fureur.

Je pensais être de retour à la case départ mais enfaite non. Il y a un changement par rapport au début. Il semble encore plus remonté contre moi d'après les éclairs que me lancent ses yeux… Ce n'est vraiment pas bon du tout…

« Ta putain de jalousie ! Tu voulais savoir avec qui j'allais passer ma soirée ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'on va faire ? Ce que je vais manger ? Ce que je leurs dirais ? Merde mais tu fais chier Blaise ! Tout ce que tu trouves à dire en venant ici c'est me demander si je viens avec toi à cette foutue soirée et te renseigner sur mes amis ?! Dégage ! »

La porte se ferme devant mon nez et je sens le sang se retirer de mon visage… Je frappe à la porte espérant qu'il ouvrirait à nouveau.

« Théo ! Théo ! » Mais j'ai beau hurler et tambouriner à la porte rien ne se passe… Merde, Merde, Merde !

Mais quel connard je fais ! Mes coups cessent… Misère, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai besoin de lui. Je… Je…

« Je t'ai couru après ! » Ma voix reflète mon désespoir.

Ma faiblesse s'entend à travers mes paroles. La porte s'ouvre brusquement et son regard froid et indifférent me glace et machinalement, me fait baisser la tête. Je courbe l'échine devant lui. Je hais ce qu'il a fait de moi, la dépendance qui m'attache à lui. Mais je ne peux pas le perdre. Je ne veux pas le perdre. J'ai déjà perdu trop de choses… Mes yeux se font humides. Merde je ne peux pas me mettre à pleurer…

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement… J'ai couru… Pardon… Pardon… Je t'aime… » Ma supplique est déplorable. On est loin de mes discours d'orateur ou de mes discours qui embrouillent les gens. Mais mon esprit peut seulement répéter ces mots. J'entends un soupir… Théo ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mes excuses ne sont peut-être pas suffisantes. Il faut que je fasse mieux… Je dois faire mieux… Je ravale mes pleures… Ce soir je suis vraiment un chouineur...

J'inspire doucement pour reprendre ma plaidoirie. C'est peux être ma dernière chance.

« Je t'ai couru après… Je t'ai couru après…Mais tu n'étais plus là… Tu ne m'a pas attendu…Alors… Alors j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais plus de moi… Que c'était fini entre…

-Ne dit pas de conneries ! » Ma tête se lève immédiatement vers le sien. Doux regard… La fureur si lit mais c'est mieux que l'indifférence qu'il affiché quand il a rouvert la porte. Mon regard est hypnotisé et je ne peux plus me détacher de ses deux grands lacs qui m'attirent. J'avance automatiquement pour mieux sentir sa présence… Il recule... Pose sa main sur mon torse et me pousse dehors.

Je tombe sur le bitume et mes fesses ressentent bien le choc. Mais mes yeux et ma tête sont toujours accrochés à lui.

« Ne dit pas de conneries… Ce n'est pas fini ! Mais… Mais… » Je retrouve un instant le Théo d'avant. Indécis, timide et rougissant pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme un objet ! » Son ton est dur, mais le rouge de ses joues montre sa gêne… Son audace de parler pour demander quelque chose.

Je me relève prestement, me fichant de la poussière sur moi et de la douleur que ressent mon postérieur.

« D'accord. » Je ferais tout ce que tu veux… Pourvu que tu restes à mes côté. Douce drogue.

« Je veux que tu fasses attention à moi tout le temps… » Le rouge s'accentue et j'avance toujours vers lui.

« Tout le temps. » Je ne suis qu'à quelques pas de lui, je peux sentir son odeur.

« Je veux que… que… » Il balbutie. Je me rapproche pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il met ses mains sur mon torse pour instaurer une distance entre nous. Qu'importe, tant que tu me touche.

Il baisse la tête puis la remonte rapidement, un éclair de fureur dans les yeux.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de me surveiller ! Que tu me fasses confiance ! Que tu sois gentil avec moi ! Que tu m'invite à sortir que… Qu'on soit un vrai couple ! Pas des partenaires de sexe qui ne se voit qu'à l'abri des regards ou entre de ruelles mal éclairées !» Il reprend sa respiration. Ses bras perdent un peu de leur raideur et la distance diminue. Encore un peu…

« Je veux que tu m'attendes parfois à la sortie des cours. Et pas pour me contrôler ! Que tu m'envoie des messages d'amour et non pas des ordres ! Je veux que tu sois galant avec moi… Que tu me prennes dans tes bras devant tout le monde… »

Ses mains retombent et les miennes partent vers sa taille pour le serrer contre moi. Enfin. Je me sens guimauve mais tant pis.

« Que tu m'embrasse gentiment… » Ses joues sont écarlates et ses yeux fuyant. Mes lèvres s'approchent pout déposer un baiser mais il tourne la tête et celui-ci se pose sur sa joue. Ce n'est pas grave. J'irais pas à pas. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effaroucher.

Le silence est apaisant et je le serre plus étroitement contre moi. Enfin le calvaire est terminé. Je relâche la tension contenu dans mes épaules.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné. » Son ton est glacé et je ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre. J'ai baissé ma garde trop vite. Il se détache de mon étreinte et me regarde droit dans les yeux, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

« Ça fait très mal Blaise… Et tant que tu n'auras pas fait tes preuves… Tu n'auras pas mes faveurs ! »

Pause.

Non… Il ne peut pas m'en vouloir à ce point-là… Je le regarde effaré et cherche à m'approcher mais de nouveau ses mains font parade sur mon torse.

« Théo… » Pitié… Pas ça !

« Non. Pas de sexe tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé ! » Il me sourit et se penche sur mes lèvres pour un chaste baiser. Le temps que je réagisse je me retrouve de nouveau sur le trottoir, les yeux agars il me sourit.

« C'est moi qui mène la danse maintenant ! » Un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres il m'envoi un baiser de sa main.

« A lundi mon chéri. »

Clac.

La porte se ferme sur le sourire narquois de celui qui m'a pris mon cœur et causera ma perte. Je me relève et jette un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte avant de rejoindre mon chauffeur. Alors que j'entre dans la voiture un horrible frisson me parcoure l'échine et j'ai la vague impression que je vais en baver… Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui m'en veux là-haut…

**Fin POV Blaise**

**POV Harry**

La porte claque. Le spectacle est fini… Et il est vraiment plus intéressant que les films à l'eau de rose que ma mère regarde.

Ma bouche se tord quand le générique de la série retentie dans ma tête… Arg non ! **_ON est vraiment rien sans elle… Qu'on soit noir ou blaaaannnc… Si on tend la main pour elle… LA vie est plus belle…_**Arg non…. Poubelle la vie c'est incruster dans mon cerveau !

« Harry ? » Oh, mon sauveur qui distrait mes pensées de cette vile chanson ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aime grand frère ?

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête depuis tout à l'heure on aurait dit la mienne quand maman était dans sa période Amour gloire et… »

Silence. Il me fixe du regard un moment avant d'abattre sa main sur mon épaule.

« Oui… Moi aussi j'ai eu droit à sa folie des feuilletons… Mais dit toi que papa vit avec elle depuis 26 ans bientôt… »

Un long frisson me parcourt le dos tandis que nous compatissons en silence pour notre pauvre père.

« Harry ! Siri ! La porte sonne ! Puisque vous êtes toujours dans le salon profitez-en pour ramener les plats et les couverts ! Et dépêchez-vous ! »

Sirius se dirige vers la porte et j'en profite pour prendre les plats et aller dans le salon. Un spectacle effrayant à lieu sous mes yeux… Pauvre Blaise… Je souhaite ne jamais subir ce qu'ils mijotent avec leurs têtes de détraqués. Il faut vraiment faire venir un exorciste… Il semblerait même que ce soit contagieux vu que Théo l'a attrapé…

« Donc Théo tu n'auras qu'à être tout le temps lointain et sarcastique avec lui. Enfonce lui un couteau dans la plaie pour qu'il se sente encore plus coupable… Ah, oui ! Il faudra aussi que tu lui envoie des messages tout le temps pour savoir ce qu'il fait, avec qui il est, lui ordonner de laisser tomber ce qu'il faisait pour qu'il aille t'acheter quelque chose ou qu'il vienne immédiatement…

-ça ne fait pas un peu slacker ?

-C'est bien ce qu'il te faisait non ? Alors on va lui faire gouter à tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ! En plus de deux trois bricoles de mon cru. Tiens ! Ça me rappel que j'ai fait une liste de tout ce que devez subir Sirius avant que je lui pardonne ! Je vais la chercher elle est toujours dans mon porte-monnaie ! »

Tel une panthère il bondit de de sa place et disparaît dans le couloir. Je reporte mon attention sur Théo et il me fait un grand sourire.

« Hey. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux toi. » Il me fixe un moment avant de sourire un peu plus… Si c'est humainement possible… Je me demande s'il peut sourire comme le chat d'Alice… Brrr… Là je penserais vraiment qu'il est possédé.

« Merci.

-De quoi ? » J'ai fait quelque chose en particulier ? Je dois faire une tête tordante vu qu'il rit un peu.

« On se connait à peine et vous m'accueillez comme si… Comme si…

-Comme si tu avais toujours été là ? Ouais je sais ça peut paraitre flippant. Mais on est comme ça… Dit toi que ma mère à chaque fois qu'on avait de nouveaux voisins tu la laissais seule avec eux une heure et quand tu reviens c'est comme si ils étaient les meilleurs amis du mondes… On est tous comme ça. Et Remus encore plus…

-Pourquoi Remus ?

-C'est assez spécial enfaite ça doit être à cause de ses parents… En gros, si tu lui plais il t'intègre dans sa meute comme louveteau. Et je peux te dire que pour en avoir fait l'expérience qu'il est plus possessif et protecteur que ma propre mère ! LE pire c'est qu'on arrive pas à lui en vouloir…»

Il explose de rire cette fois-ci. Son rire et communicatif et je rigole à mon tour.

**Fin POV Harry**

* * *

_« Oui… Moi aussi j'ai eu droit à sa folie des feuilletons… Mais dit toi que papa vit avec elle depuis 26 ans bientôt… » _

_Un long frisson me parcourt le dos tandis que nous compatissons en silence pour notre pauvre père._

_« Atchoum ! _

_-Tu as attrapé froid chéri._

_-Je ne sais pas… TU crois ?_

**_ON est vraiment rien sans elle… Qu'on soit noir ou blaaaannnc… Si on tend la main pour elle… LA vie est plus belle…_**

_-Hiiiii ça commence !_

_-Lily chérie…_

_-James tais-toi je ne veux plus t'entendre durant les 45 prochaines minutes !_

_-Sigh… Pauvre de moi… Si j'avais su sa avant…_

_-JAMES POTTER ! Je t'ai dit de la fermer !_

*Compatissez à la douleur de ceux qu'on oblige à regarder ces émissions… J'en fais partie…

Encore une fois je suis désolée. Vous risquez de trouver des erreurs d'orthographe dans ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je corrige vu que j'ai du mal à contacter ma béta. Passez une bonne soirée !

A suivreeeuuuu ! J'espère que ça vous à plut ! Laissez des reviews !*


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Sirius**

Je termine de nettoyer les restes de la fête tandis qu'ils commencent un DVD.

Les rires que j'entends me réchauffent le cœur et je me sens détendu tout en frottant rapidement les assiettes.

**_« …l'homme qui t'a blessé viendrait te voir ! Non ! Il faut que tu lui montre que tu peux très bien te passer de lui pour qu'il rampe à tes pieds, implore ton pardon comme la misérable larve qu'il est… »_**

Les paroles de Remus me reviennent de nouveau à l'esprit. Je n'aurais jamais assez de toute une vie pour m'excuser de ce que je lui ai fait.

**_Flash Back_**

_Remus est plus beau que jamais dans ce costume. Il rayonne littéralement si bien que je n'ai pas envie de le laisser sortir de ma chambre. Il se regarde encore dans le miroir cherchant sans doute le signe d'une imperfection. Il ne risque pas de trouver quoi que ce soit, il est parfait. Je me lève de mon lit et m'approche doucement derrière lui. Il passe de nouveau une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Le trac… C'est la première fois que je vais le présenter à mon grand-père. Il est tellement beau… Mes mains quittent les poches de mon pantalon pour aller s'égarer sur son torse. Je peux sentir son cœur battre furieusement contre la paume de ma main._

_Je m'approche jusqu'à me coller contre son dos. Je regarde le miroir et je manque de le prendre là… Sans préavis. Ses yeux sont un appel à la luxure et il ne sent rend même pas compte. Le menton sur son épaule j'hume doucement son odeur comme un chien. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a valu le surnom de Patmol quand nous étions plus jeunes._

_« Sirius… » Bordel Remus… Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ou je risque de te violer sur place._

_« Sirius… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Je me redresse vivement. Ce n'est pas normal. Il ne me demande jamais cela sauf si il… Mes sourcils se froncent._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Rem ? ». Il sourit bravement et me regarde à travers le miroir._

_« Rien… J'ai juste envie de t'entendre le dire._

_-Je t'aime. » Tu sursautes vivement. Peu habitué à que je te le dise. Un sourire s'étend sur ton visage._

_« Tu ne me laissera pas tout seul, hein ?_

_-Jamais. _

_-Je ne le supporterais pas… » Ta voix se fait tremblante et je te retourne vers moi pour saisir ton visage entre mes mains._

_« Bordel Rem… Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser tomber. Je t'aime ! Personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer ! Tu es le seul qui me fait me sentir vivant. Jamais personne ne pourra me faire me sentir aussi bien. Au diable la société, tes parents et le reste je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi ! Je te jure que jamais je ne te laisserais ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! »_

_Tes yeux me scrutent cherchant le doute dans mes paroles… Tu finis par me sourire et m'embrasser. Tes lèvres sont si douce… Tu gémis doucement et je sens déjà mon corps réagir. Bordel, comment pourrais-je laisser quelqu'un m'empêcher de t'avoir près de moi ? Personne… Personne Rem…_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Bordel. J'étais tellement insouciant à l'époque. Croire que tout serait facile du moment que nous étions ensemble…

Mais la vérité est là. Elle est marquée au fer dans mon esprit et mon cœur. Je t'ai abandonné à la première difficulté. Aussitôt après que je t'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser j'ai trahis tout ce que nous avions construit. Je n'ai pas pu. Pas devant lui le moment voulu.

Je n'aurais jamais espéré qu'un jour tu puisses me pardonner ce que j'ai fait. Je ferme le robinet et avance vers le salon.

La nuit est bien avancée. Théo et Harry se sont endormis avant la fin du film. Il faut dire que la soirée a été riche en émotion.

Après avoir claqué la porte au nez de son petit copain Théo semblait plus serein comme rassuré des sentiments de son copain. L'ambiance du dîner l'a bien montrée.

Je tourne ma tête vers Remus endormi. Je me demande combien de journalistes payeraient pour avoir une telle photo. Les cheveux en bataille, la bouche grande ouverte, un vieux pyjama défraichi et une position digne d'un contorsionniste… On est loin du grand mannequin des défilés de Paris.

Je regarde son paisible visage. Je n'aurais jamais de toute une vie pour mériter son amour.

Je tends ma main vers son visage pour le caresser. La soirée fait remonter des souvenirs agréables mais également amères. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de les chasser de mon esprit. Mais ils rampent et je sais qu'ils ne me laisseront jamais tranquille.

« Nng…Sirius… »

**Fin POV Sirius**

**POV Remus**

Je sens une main parcourir doucement mon visage. C'est agréable. Mes yeux papillonnent doucement et mon esprit se remet peu à peu en place. Il est là. Devant moi les yeux clos comme si il dormait.

« Nng…Sirius… ». Il ouvre vivement ses yeux et ce n'est pas de la joie que j'y vois. Sigh… Un soupire m'échappe. Il semble que ce soir le passé le hante de nouveau.

Je n'ai pas oublié. Je ne pourrais pas. Mais je ne lui en veux plus. Nous étions jeunes, nous croyions que tout nous était acquis sans même nous battre pour l'obtenir. Nous étions naïfs. Nous avons grandis.

Je me redresse sur le canapé et ouvre les bras pour qu'il s'y précipite. Bientôt un énorme chien tendu se tient entre mes bras. Mon patmol. Mon premier amour. Mon premier amant.

« Je suis désolé Rem… Je suis désolé… ». Je souris doucement. Il est si fragile derrière sa carrure et son air invincible. Peu de gens connaissent ce côté. Ce besoin d'être rassuré. Cette envie de contact,…

« Siri… C'est le passé… Je ne t'en veux pas…

-Mais moi je m'en veux… ». Nous y revoilà. Le remord.

« Siri… On était jeunes…

-Mais je t'avais promis… ». La douleur de sa voix me ramène à ce douloureux moment. Pourtant je ne sens plus cette haine et la trahison que j'avais ressentie.

**_Flash Back_**

_Je suis mort de peur… Même après la déclaration de Sirius je me sens plus anxieux que jamais._

_Je le regarde du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il s'avance vers son grand-père. N'écoutant même pas la femme qui se tient devant moi._

_Dans quelques instants Sirius va lui annoncer notre relation. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Je suis tendu, j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer. Il me faut de l'air. Je m'excuse auprès de la personne qui me parle et me dirige vers le balcon. _

_Tout se passera bien. J'ai confiance en lui. Il me l'a promis. Il ne me laissera pas tombé. Je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais. _

_J'inspire longuement avant de me diriger de nouveau vers la salle. Il semblerait que tout le monde soit silencieux. Que se passe-t-il ? Je tourne la tête vers l'objet d'attention de la salle et je sens le sang se retirer de mon visage. _

_Sirius… Que fait tu dans les bras de cette fille ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui souris ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer les fiançailles de mon petit-fils avec la jeune Brown ! » Félicitations, rires, applaudissements… Tous semblent si heureux… _

_Et moi dans tout ça ? Sirius… Ce n'est pas possible… C'est une mauvaise blague… Je cherche le cherche des yeux et j'arrive enfin à capter son attention._

_« Je laisse la parole à mon petit fils à présent ! ». Sirius…_

_« Je dois vous dire… » Son regard parcoure la salle… Sirius… « Que… Que je suis heureux de vous avoir ici pour célébrer cette annonce avec nous… ». _

_Sirius… Tu tournes la tête dans ma direction… Ton regard me fuit dès qu'il m'aperçoit._

_Sirius…_

_Sirius…_

_Menteur._

_Menteur._

_Tous applaudissent et se dirigent vers la principale intéressée ainsi que le grand-père. Comme si toi tu n'étais qu'un figurant qui a tenu son rôle et que l'on oublie rapidement._

_Je te vois te détacher de la foule pour venir vers moi. Ton regard est suppliant. Pourquoi ? Tu l'as approuvé non ? Cet heureux évènement…_

_Je me détourne. Je veux sortir d'ici. Je sens une main agripper mon épaule. Et je tourne la tête automatiquement._

_« Rem… Je suis désolé ! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne l'aime pas on peut continuer comme avant… ». Ce n'est pas grave… Je veux juste que tu me le dises Sirius… J'ai besoin de l'entendre._

_« Tu vas dire à ton grand-père après la fête que tu ne veux pas de ces fiançailles ? ». Pas un mot… Pas même un regard. J'ai compris, pas besoin de chercher plus loin._

_« Désolé… ». C'est juste un murmure. Mais il sonne à mes oreilles comme la fin du monde. Du miens en tout cas. Pourtant je pourrais faire face. Je lui souris. Oui… Pour lui je pourrais faire face…_

_« A te voilà mon chéri ! ». Brown arrive vers lui et sans bouger je la vois l'embrasser devant moi… Je peux entendre mon cœur se briser. Je ne pourrais pas… JE ne veux pas être l'amant caché dans une chambre d'hôtel attendant qu'il revienne d'une soirée avec sa femme. Je ne veux pas qu'on se cache… Je ne peux pas._

_Je le regarde lui sourire et je la suis du regard tandis qu'elle parle avec une autre fille tout en lui montrant sa bague. _

_« Rem… ». Je n'en peux plus. Je craque. _

_« C'est terminé Potter…». J'avance vers la porte._

_Tu ne me retiens pas. J'aurais espéré jusqu'au bout. Les larmes menacent de déborder et je sors précipitamment de la résidence. Severus dans un coin de la pièce me voit et je me laisse guider dans sa voiture. _

_Je l'entends déjà me dire « je t'avais prévenu ! » Mais au lieu de cela il me prend dans ces bras._

_« Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu me tromper… »._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Mes yeux papillonnent et je sors de mes pensées.

Tu es toujours contre moi. Tu me regarde. Depuis combien de temps ? Je peux lire l'angoisse et l'attente en toi.

Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage et sans réfléchir j'engage tes lèvres dans un marathon. Je ne t'en veux plus Siri.

Ça a été dur mais plus maintenant. Tu es près de moi, rien qu'à moi. Tu as crié au monde entier que tu m'aimes. Tu m'as donné une famille, une maison, ton amour,… Alors comment pourrais-je encore t'en vouloir.

Il me regarde incertain et anxieux. Mes bras se refermes sur son cou et je l'attire à moi pour que nos lèvres ne fassent plus qu'un. Je t'aime grand nigaud.

Mais j'ai beau te le répéter tu doutes toujours. Alors je vais te le montrer. Avec tout mon corps.

Tu n'es pas près de dormir ce soir je peux te l'assurer.

**Fin POV Remus**

**POV Harry**

« Mmm… oui… »

Ce sont des gémissements indécents qui me tirent des bras de Morphée… Les yeux embrumés de sommeil je m'étire et me tourne sur vers Théo. Tiens… Je ne suis pas le seul réveillé… Il fixe derrière nous quelque chose le rouge aux joues.

« Siri… encore… »

Un horrible frisson me parcours tandis que je me retourne vers l'origine du bruit.

Bordel… Je sens une étrange chaleur monter vers mes joues. Le pantalon de pyjama baissé la tête arquée en arrière, les mains dans une broussaille noire, Remus est avachi sur le canapé avec entre ses jambes mon frère dont la tête fait de soupçonneux va et viens.

« Siri ! »

Pas de doute possible… Mon frère est en train de sauté Remus alors que Théo et moi sommes présents !

Je sens mon corps se tendre et jette un œil à Théo qui semble aussi embarrassé que moi. Nous nous regardons la gêne et la honte au fond des yeux.

Je me lève précipitamment.

« Bordel Sirius espèce de pervers ! Tu pourrais au moins t'envoyer en l'air ailleurs que devant nous ! C'est pourtant pas les pièces qui manquent ! »

Je suis rouge de honte. Je saisi un oreiller d'une main et le lui lance dessus avant de saisir le bras de Théo et de courir vers ma chambre.

« Ah ! Sirius… encore… »

Bordel…. Mais ils ne se sont même pas arrêtés ! Mais qui m'a donné un pervers pour frère ! Je marche plus vers ma chambre à l'opposé du salon. Au moins nous ne risquons plus de les entendre… Enfin j'espère…

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Théo**

Harry peste à mi-voix contre son frère tandis qu'il ouvre son placard pour en extraire une couette et des oreillers. Il semble vraiment gêner de ce qu'il a vu. Les joues rouges il s'agite pour faire son lit et fini après avoir rouspéter une énième fois contre « son imbécile de pervers de frère incapable de retenir son pantalon » s'assoit sur son lit la tête basse.

S'il se met dans cet état juste après avoir surpris son frère je me demande dans quel état il sera quand il verra Blaise et son envie incontrôlée de me toucher. Mon cœur se serre un peu en repensant à ce qui s'est passée ce soir mais je me sens un peu plus confiant.

« Je suis désolé Théo… » Tu sembles si dépité mon pauvre.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Harry ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de voir des choses qu'on n'est pas censé voir.

-Oui mais quand même… Ils auraient pu aller dans la chambre de Sirius au lieu de faire ça alors qu'ils savaient que nous étions présents…

-Tu sais Harry tu peux parfois oublier où tu te trouves quand les choses dérapent ». Tu me regardes avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et je sais que tu as compris.

« Tu veux dire que toi et Blaise… Arg non ! Ne me met pas des images comme ça dans la tête !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire devant sa candeur.

-Tu devrais pourtant t'en douter vu que nous sortons ensemble…

-Non ! Je veux dire… Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça voulait dire que vous deux vous… Vous » Tu deviens encore plus rouge. Je fronce les sourcils ce n'est pas normal.

« Harry… Est-ce que par hasard tu es puceau ? »

Tu relèves la tête encore plus gêné qu'auparavant. Un doute s'installe dans mon esprit. Il est surement… Ce n'est pas possible non ? Il a dû au moins une fois… Je le fixe cherchant la réponse à ma question.

« Harry… Rassure moi tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? » Il panique de nouveau. Oh malheurs.

« Harry… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ?

-Hein ? Harry qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-non… jamais… »

Oh malheur...

**Fin POV Théo**

**POV Harry**

« Aujourd'hui le temps sera pluvieux alors habillé vous en conséquence ! C'était la météo avec Tiplouf les meilleurs… »

**_CLASH_**

….

….

« Harry… Harry debout… On doit aller au lycée… Harry !

-5 minutes Rem… Juste 5 minutes… » Juste 5 minutes… 5 petites…zzzz

….

….

« HARRY DEBOUT ! » Hein ? Quoi ?

« Harry dépêche toi tu vas être en retard ! Harry franchement je t'avais dit de ne pas veiller trop tard ! En plus tu… »

Trop de parole… Trop d'informations… Dormir…

**_Clang_** ! **_Clang_** !

« HARRY ! » Oui… Oui je me lève… Mfff… Salle de bain… Salle de bain…

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Pansy**

« Bonne journée mademoiselle…

-A ce soir Léon. »

Je me dirige vers la serre automatiquement. Il me reste 30 minutes avant que le cours de mythologie ne commence et j'ai bien envie de prendre un des sandwichs que prépare Ron.

Je passe mon badge à la machine est tandis que les portes s'ouvres je suis surprise de ne pas sentir la bonne odeur de cuisine mélangée à celle des plantes.

« Bonjour tout le mon…de ? »

Oula… Elle promet la semaine… Drago est dans un coin entrain de ruminer dans sa barbe inexistante et Blaise semble au trente-sixième dessous.

Génial… je suis coincé avec eux en attendant le reste de la troupe.

Je soupire et me laisse tombée sur un fauteuil. Commencer à faire la psy le lundi de bon matin moi je suis sûre qu'il y a une meilleure façon de commencer la journée et sa semaine.

« Bon qui commence ? »

Evidemment aucun de ces deux-là ne se décide à parler. Génial. Je joue les psys dès le retour du week-end. Il faut vraiment que je pense à faire payer mes honoraire. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait encore passer ?

Ça fait 5 minutes que j'attends et aucun des deux ne semble vouloir lâcher un mot. Tant pis moi j'ai pas envie de me casser la tête pour deux crétins comme eux. Na ! Je vais aller attendre Harry et les autres dehors l'air est irrespirable avec ceux-là.

Je tourne une dernière fois la tête vers eux. Il semblerait qu'ils ne veuillent vraiment pas…

Drago s'acharne sur les touches de son ordinateur en ruminant dans une autre langue… Chinois ? Et Blaise regarde son téléphone avec tellement d'insistance qu'il va finir par y faire un trou…

Je m'en vais.

**_Tap…_**

Je me retourne pour voir l'objet du bruit par terre.

« Il ne m'a pas écrit… »

-Je ne le comprends pas… » Dans un magnifique ensemble en plus… Mes deux crétins semblent avoir retrouvés leurs cerveaux.

Je vais les buter.

Respire Pans, respire. Ils te font le coup à chaque fois et toi pauvre conne tu marches à chaque fois alors respire ce n'est pas la première fois tu peux prendre sur toi.

Respire et avance… Voilà, bien. Maintenant pose ton magnifique postérieure sur ce divan, doucement, avec grâce,… Voilà !

Respire, respire.

« Il ne m'a pas écrit… » La ferme mon coco je ne suis pas encore suffisamment calme pour que tu parles.

« J'ai attendu tout le week-end mais il n'a pas écrit »

Tu veux vraiment mourir ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis encore énervée crétin ?! Regarde-moi au lieu garder tes yeux fixés sur le parquet !

Tient ? Il est plus brillant que d'habitude… Il l'on enfin fait cirer ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Il a fier allure maintenant. Il faudrait penser à réorganiser la cuisinière aussi…

« Ça fait 92 heures qu'il ne m'a pas écrit… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Pans ? Ce n'est pas normal…

-Blaise mon chou… Est-ce que tu souffres de perte de mémoire rétrograde ou est-ce que tu es vraiment sérieux ? Attend ! Avant de répondre réfléchis bien sinon je te promets une autre gifle !

-Je croyais qu'il t'aurait appelé… Dans mon étude comportementale il est fâché mais il t'est tellement soumis qu'il te pardonne… Quelque chose ne va pas… Je dois revoir mes variables indépendantes… »

Au bordel mais il est encore sur ça ?

« Drago ! Je pense que Harry t'as suffisamment démontré que ton modèle ne peux pas tout prévoir !

-Non ! C'est lui qui est bizarre ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne rentre pas dans le moule ? Tout le monde suit les règles mais lui il essai de tout changer ! Il ne peut pas ! »

Oula calme toi Dray ne te met pas dans cet état ! Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervé. Sa respiration est archaïque…

« Il doit faire comme tout le monde ! Pourquoi pourrait-il être lui-même quand on est obligé de porter un masque en permanence ? Il ne peut pas ! Il n'a pas le droit ! »

Il se lève brusquement est recommence à ruminer tout en faisant les cent pas. Bon en attendant qu'il se calme j'ai toujours un deuxième patient sous le bras. Je tourne de nouveau la tête vers Blaise qui semble être partit dans une autre dimension… Génial.

Je peux déjà le dire, cette semaine sera pourrie!

**Fin POV Pansy**

**POV Ron**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un chapitre…. Quand je suis arrivé Drago était plus sombre que jamais, Pansy semble en pleine dépression et Blaise tourne autour de Théo qui l'ignore royalement…

Ouais… J'ai vraiment manqué un chapitre…

Tout le monde semble avoir oublié qui il est… Pansy est avachie dans son fauteuil, Blaise ressemble à un toutou qui veut faire plaisir à son maitre… Même Hermione ne révise pas et parle mode sans chichi à Harry…

Il n'est là que depuis une semaine et déjà tous semblent plus sereins, plus eux… Même moi je sens la différence en moi. Seul Drago semble le même. Froid, taciturne, calculateur… Colérique…

« LA FERME BLAISE ! » Je me redresse d'un coup pour voir Théo crier, saisir son sac et partir en plantant royalement Blaise sur place… Ouais… Il semblerait que les choses changent…

**Fin POV Ron**

* * *

**Et** voilà!

J'ai posté aussi vite que possible et je m'excuse encore des fautes que vous risquez de trouver!

Merci de suivre mon histoire

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des review

Merci à m béta de bien vouloir se manifester

Merci de bien vouloir ne pas me tuer quand je vais vous dire qu'étant en exams je ne pourrais pas publier avant un mois.

Merci de passer un bon week-end

Merci!

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour! Biz!

J'ai oublié de le dire mais dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez un POV que beaucoup d'entres vous attendent... Lequel?


	14. Chapter 13

MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

Merci de votre patience ! Alors voici le chapitre tant attendu… Avec ! (Roulements de tambour !) Le POV de DRAGO ! Oui bon beaucoup d'entres vous avez deviné... Mais est-ce que c'est comme ça que vous l'imaginiez? Niak!

En réalité ce chapitre est surtout axé sur Drago. Et on avance un peu dans l'histoire… Un peu... Beaucoup...

Il reste pas mal de péripéties en plus de celle-ci mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire combien de chapitres composeront cette histoire vu qu'à part les obstacles (et encore) rien n'est défini !

Mais bref je vais vous laissez découvrir ce chapitre ! Dite moi ce que vous en pensez !

Et désolée pour les fautes ! Je crois que je ne cesserais jamais de m'excuser pour ça…

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Miss Miserly pop Lady lisa-chan; animophilenrose darkmoonlady (toujours fidèle en review) petite-abeille Et tous les autres qui soutiennent ma fiction et qui sont les premières à avoir eu un extrait de ce chapitre même si il a beaucoup changé depuis que je l'ai envoyé… Pour les plaintes merci de voir avec Lady lisa-chan qui m'a suggéré pleins de nouvelles idées qui ont mis le feu aux poudres. XD

A et une autre bonne nouvelle ! Comme ce chapitre était vachement long je les coupé en deux pour que vous aillez deux chapitre ! Dans une semaine.

Alors je suis toujours en examen mais je prends le temps de vous publier ce chapitre pour éviter que les menaces de mort ne tombent d'avantage sur ma tête ! La personne concernée se reconnaîtra…

Une dernière chose j'ai des problèmes d'ordi et je dois l'emmener à réparer ! Croisez les doigts pour qu'ils fassent vite !

Donc le prochain sera pour la semaine prochaine au plus tard !

Bonne lecture !

MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

**Chapitre 13**

**POV Drago**

« Théo ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Ah non ? Pourtant mes yeux ne m'ont pas trompé quand je t'ai vu sortir les cheveux défaits et la chemise déboutonnée de la bibliothèque avec les sœurs Patil ! A moins que je ne me sois trompé et la dizaine d'étudiants avec moi aussi ?

-Franchement Blaise même si tu es en manque je ne croyais pas que tu tomberais au point de faire ça avec deux dindons…

-La ferme Pansy ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Théo ! Padma est tombée de l'échelle sur moi et sa sœur et elle…

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! On règlera ça après le déjeuner je dois aller rejoindre des camarades de classe…

-Mais tu m'as dit qu'aujourd'hui on déjeunerait ensemble...

-Et bien j'ai changé d'avis ! Ça t'apprendra !

-Théo ! »

Des rires incessants viennent ensuite perturber mon déjeuner. Comme tous les jours depuis un mois. Il semblerait que pour se racheter et pouvoir rafler le magot que Blaise doive avoir une conduite irréprochable en tant que petit-ami mais aussi répondre aux demandes les plus extravagantes qui soit de Théo…

« J'en ai marre ! Harry arrête de mettre des idées farfelues dans la tête de Théo !

-Hé Oh ! Je ne suis pas responsable de tout ça ! C'est de ta faute pour avoir agis comme le dernier des cons et c'est Remus qui complote avec Théo ! Je me contente d'observer et rapporter le moindre de tes faux pas !

-Et tu me dis ça avec le sourire ! »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Ils rigolent tous… Je ne peux supporter ce bruit. Je ne le supporte plus. Je me lève et me dirige vers mon prochain cours. Au moins là-bas personne ne viendra me déranger.

La salle est silencieuse, personne. Parfait.

Je m'installe à une place devant et sors mon ordinateur. Je dois revoir encore une fois la structure de mon analyse comportementale. Depuis que Potter est arrivé dans notre monde je dois sans cesse le réadapter toutes les semaines même si les modifications sont mineurs j'ai quand même besoin de le tenir à jour alors qu'il ne m'avait jamais fait défaut avant lui.

Si au début il était amusant de le voir se tromper et essayer de se rattraper maintenant il n'est qu'une nuisance à balayer. J'ai beau essayer de prévenir les quatre idiots il semblerait qu'ils aient rapidement perd leur subtilité. Je vais devoir balayer Potter si sa continu. Je n'ai aucune envie de le faire mais je ne peux pas laisser le doute qui commence à s'installer dans nos familles réduire à néant tous mes efforts.

Le problème étant que je n'ai aucune manière de me débarrassé de lui. Rien dans le casier judiciaire, aucun travers depuis qu'il est ici. Il ne triche pas lors des contrôles… Je n'ai aucun moyen de pression sur lui. Ma dernière chance est dans les informations de son ancien lycée mais mon pion a du mal à en récolter à croire qu'on veut faire oublier sa présence là-bas et ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose dessous.

La sonnerie retentie et les élèves pénètrent dans la salle. Blaise arrive en dernier et s'installe à côté de moi.

« Drago… » Pitié, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre se plaindre quant à sa situation. J'ai suffisamment à gérer avec Potter et mon père. Heureusement le prof arrive et le silence se fait de nouveau.

Je n'ai rien écouté mais le japonais n'est pas difficile pour moi donc je peux continuer à réfléchir tranquillement tandis que nous sortons de la classe.

Nous n'avons même pas fait cent mètre que nous croisons le reste de la bande.

Nous passons devant la salle des trophées et je peux voir la photo de mon père accroché au mur… J'avais oublié… Ce pourquoi je dois jouer…

Quand je suis venu au monde on m'a pris mon innocence et on m'a formé pour être le plus parfait possible.

La première fois que l'on m'a présenté à la Haute c'était un peu comme si j'entrais dans une autre dimension… Encore plus cruelle et froide que celle dans laquelle je vivais déjà. J'ai passé toute ma vie ici et pourtant l'impression de ne pas y être à ma place n'a pas disparu.

Des paillettes, de la poudre aux yeux, un masque constamment sur le visage… Plus j'avance dans cet endroit plus je mis perd. Ils sont tous si différents…

Une soirée, un anniversaire, un deuil. Tout est bon pour se faire remarquer. Que cela soit en bien ou en mal. Tant pis tant que l'on parle de nous. Tant que les flashs et les ragots continuent de tourner, qu'importe ce que l'on fait.

Ça m'avais toujours parut abusif… Et je me rends compte que j'étais bien loin de la vérité. Les hautes sphères sont une grande machine dont chaque écrou à une fonction bien défini qu'il lui est impossible de changer. On est enfermé dans un rôle que l'on tiendra à vie et que l'on ne pourra jamais quitter. Je les vois évoluer autour de moi. Ils sourient, se parlent de tout et de rien mais leurs yeux ne sourient pas et leurs paroles sont celles des vipères qui attendent la moindre faiblesse pour vous faire tomber.

La loi du plus fort, du plus riche, de celui qui possède le pouvoir sur les autres. Une grande manipulation à laquelle on participe de grés ou de force et où l'on se perd malgré toutes les précautions.

Alors si je dois m'y perdre autant bien le faire.

Mon masque est incassable, mes ambitions démesurées et mon pouvoir inconditionnel. J'ai tout prévu de votre entrée à votre pseudo sortie de mon jeu. Tout est planifié et les écarts à ce que j'ai prévu se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'il n'arrive… Les erreurs de son masque sont flagrantes mais son rôle impossible à déterminé… Toutes ces personnes qui entrent à ton contact présentent ensuite des anomalies dans mon modèle de prédilection des comportements…

Tout était si bien calculé, organisé… Et toi et tes grands yeux forêt vous venez tout bousculer… Tu m'aurais été indifférent comme ceux qui m'entourent si tu avais suivi les règles. Des pions sur un échiquier que l'on déplace à sa guise et que l'on jette quand son rôle a été accompli.

Tu es là est tu parles de tout et de rien avec Pansy. L'amenant à sourire et montrer ses failles inconsciemment. Pourtant tu ne t'y engouffre pas et tu sembles indifférent à cela. Nous avançons vers la serre et les élèves se pressent autour de toi et des autres pour leur parler. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant… Avant toi.

On franchit la porte et certains intrépides essayent de se faire inviter. Ils n'auraient jamais osé avant. Mais toi… Tu as tout chamboulé en si peu de temps…

On s'installe et les erreurs ne cessent d'affluer dans mon champ de vision. Ils sont tous trop détendu… Ils ont tous oublié pourquoi nous jouons ce jeu, nos obligations...

Je le vois sourire sans cesse, ou qu'on aille quoi qu'on fasse j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de sourire. Il passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux, plutôt la broussaille qui lui sert de chevelure.

Ses yeux pétillent et j'ai presque l'impression de voir des paillettes dorés si balader.

Si Londubat n'arrive pas à réunir des informations il ne me reste plus qu'à l'observer pour voir si je peux trouver une faille, un défaut, un secret derrière son sourire lumineux et ses yeux pétillants. Bordel ça m'énerve.

**Fin POV Drago**

**POV Pansy**

Ça fait une semaine que je vois Drago suivre Harry comme un petit chien… Non Drago ressemble plutôt à un bouledogue. On dirait qu'il est constamment de mauvaise humeur ! Je suis sûre qu'il aura des rides avant l'âge… Quel dommage il a un si beau visage quand il se laisse allé…

Sigh…

Je dépose ma tasse pour évaluer l'évolution de la situation depuis une semaine.

Harry semble parfaitement intégré et il rit avec Hermione des pitreries de Ron.

Blaise boude dans son coin en dévorant notre Théo national comme tous les jours depuis que celui-ci ne cesse de le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait endurer.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il boude cette fois ci ? Voyons… Ce matin Théo ne lui a pas dit bonjour… Il a refusé d'aller diner avec lui… Il a fleureté avec la moitié des garçons de sa classe… Il n'a pas déjeuné avec lui… Il est en train de rire des blagues de sa dernière conquête au téléphone en l'ignorant… Mouais… J'ai l'embarra du choix.

Enfin ça devrait s'arranger… D'ici peu de temps ils seront de nouveau ensemble.

Drago continu inlassablement de taper sur son ordinateur furieusement. J'ai bien envie de le taquiner un peu. Je quitte ma place pour m'assoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ma dissertation de français.

-Mmm… Et ton sujet d'étude c'est une description sur Harry… » Pfff… La tête qu'il tire ! On dirait qu'il vient d'apprendre que sa partenaire de biologie pour le reste de l'année est Ginnevra. Brr… L'image est trop horrible…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton thé pour que tu te mettes à dire des inepties pareilles ?!

-Mais oui c'est ça, c'est moi qui divague. En attendant Drago évite de trop le regarder ou tu finiras par te faire pincer en flagrant délit ! Et si tu n'arrives pas à décrocher tout seul je connais un centre des accro anonymes.»

Inutile d'en dire plus pour le moment il risquerait de trop se braquer et de faire une connerie. Petit à petit, comme avec du poison pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ça devrait le faire cogiter un petit peu.

Patience est maître de tous les manipulateurs bientôt Théo pourra entrer en jeu. La partie ne fait que commencer.

**Fin POV Pansy**

**POV Drago**

La colère bouillonne en moi tandis que je me dirige après mon cours de dance vers la serre. C'était une catastrophe. Impossible de me concentrer. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive de toute ma scolarité. Je sens la fatigue accumulée peser sur mes épaules et une migraine pointe le bout de son nez. Je suis dans cet état depuis une semaine déjà. En fait depuis ma conversation avec Pansy… Notre conversation me revient sans cesse, impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose. Elle me hante même dans mes rêves. J'en ai marre. Et en plus comme si ça ne suffisait pas impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit sur Potter !

Rien, pas le moindre indice qui me permettrais de l'empêcher de tout détruire. Je l'ai observé une semaine entière mais rien ne peux me servir…

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas Pansy ne cesse ne me rabâcher les oreilles de ses inepties sentimentales.

Comme si moi je pouvais être obséder par Harry Potter ! Ce gars n'a rien qui puisse m'intéresser. Franchement, plus je le regarde moi je comprends pourquoi Ginnevra et ses dindons gloussantes lui courent après. Je dois reconnaître qu'il a dû style. Il est toujours bien vêtu sans tomber dans l'outrance comme certains. Mais de là à le comparer avec l'acteur Daniel Radcliff y a un monde.

Potter est petit, horriblement petit pour un homme. A croire qu'il a souffert de malnutrition. Sa peau et doré à la limite du cramé comme si il avait travaillé dehors comme un maçon ou un charpentier. Ses cheveux sont une atteinte au bon sens ! Bon sang mais il ne connait pas le coiffeur lui ? A croire qu'il les a coupé lui-même. Il a la mauvaise manie de courir partout quand on l'appel. Comme un serviteur !

Il ne mange presque pas, il nettoie toujours la moindre tâche, il ne sait pas dire non, il affiche toujours un sourire béat quand Théo et les autres emploient le mot amis… A croire qu'il n'en a jamais eu.

J'ai remarqué que Potter avait un faible particulier. Il est capable de se jeter sur une tablette de chocolat plus vite que Ron… C'est pour dire si c'est un exploit…

Pansy a tort de croire qu'un mec comme lui pourrait m'intéresser. Tous les partenaires que j'ai eu qu'ils soient filles ou garçons sont mille fois plus intéressant que lui et ses yeux émeraudes. En plus nous n'avions aucune attache mais Potter est plutôt le genre à s'engager une fois et cela pour toute la vie et pas moi !

Non franchement nous sommes aussi différent que le soleil et la lune, que le jour et la nuit, que le désert et la mère, que mon père et moi ! Alors franchement Pansy m'a pauvre tu es à côté de la plaque !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens tout à coup plus serein… Comme si mettre les choses aux claires dans mon esprit m'avaient apaisé…

Je rentre dans la serre pour de nouveau retomber en enfer. J'avance vers ma place habituelle tandis que tout ce que j'ai construit s'effondre un peu plus. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire… Ils ne doivent pas perdre leur masque ou nous en paierons le prix.

Je te déteste toi et tes yeux ! Toi qui arrive à leur faire oublier l'importance de leur nom. Toi qui peux rire et te lier avec tout le monde...

Ton rire résonne de nouveau dans la pièce et mon cœur ne peut retenir un sursaut… Je déteste l'impact de sa vie sur la mienne... Je ne veux pas qu'il… Je n'en peux plus…

Pansy et ses suggestions à la con !

« Assez ! Tu ne peux pas tout chambouler à ta guise ! Tu ne peux pas changer les règles du jeu ! J'ai essayé trop de fois pour que tu y arrives ! Tu ne sais pas les conséquences de tes actes alors ne viens pas tout détruire ! J'ai passé trop de temps à ce que nous soyons à la hauteur ! »

Je reprends ma respiration pour essayer de me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas et les mots sortent tous seuls

« Tu n'as rien à faire parmi nous ! Disparaît ! Tout serait tellement bien mieux sans toi !»

**Fin POV Drago**

* * *

**A suivre!**

Alors vos opinions? Est-ce que c'est comme ça que vous imaginiez Drago? Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Harry se comporte comme ça?

Vos impressions et vos critiques sont attendues!


	15. Chapter 14

MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Une semaine comme promis mais ce n'est pas avec mon ordi que je vous l'envoi. Celui-ci sera immobilisé pour 1 mois mais j'essayerais de trouver d'autres manières de vous envoyer les chapitres !

Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction et pour leurs reviews!

Je suis particulièrement contente de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ou des suggestions n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM ou à poster une review !

Bonne lecture !

MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

**Chapitre 14**

**POV Harry**

**_« Assez ! Tu ne peux pas tout chambouler à ta guise ! Tu ne peux pas changer les règles du jeu ! J'ai essayé trop de fois pour que tu y arrives ! Tu ne sais pas les conséquences de tes actes alors ne viens pas tout détruire ! J'ai passé trop de temps à ce que nous soyons à la hauteur ! Tu n'as rien à faire parmi nous ! Disparaît ! Tout serait tellement bien mieux sans toi !»_**

Il a explosé. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Il me semblait taillé dans de la glace mais en fait c'est plutôt dans un volcan.

Ils se sont tous figé. Ce doit être la première fois pour eux aussi… Ils le regardent tendu. Comme des condamnés attendant la décision du juge. Pourtant dans les yeux du juge j'ai l'impression que c'est lui le condamné à mort.

« Ne laisser pas tomber votre masque ! Vous le savez pourtant ! Nous n'avons pas le droit ! Nous avons suffisamment payé pour cela ! Arrêtez de croire que ça peut changer ! Merde à la fin ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien ! »

Personne ne lui répond. Ses mots semblent trouver écho en eux car ils baissent tous la tête. A côté de moi le visage de Pansy semble crispé de douleur. Je tourne la tête vers les quatre autres. Ron et Hermione sont eux aussi tendu et Blaise affiche la mine la plus coupable de toute. Théo et moi sommes totalement perdus et celui-ci semble avoir oublié sa colère pour s'inquiéter de l'état de son petit-ami.

J'ai l'impression de manquer quelque chose… Ils semblent si amères… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? J'ai l'impression d'être coupable de quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Ils sont si froid tout à coup… Leurs yeux semblent ailleurs et un froid me prend au cœur…

Est-ce que j'ai tout gâché de nouveau ? Est-ce que tout va recommencer. J'en ai assez de tout ça…

_« Imbécile! »_

Non…

_« Monstre ! »_

_« Tu n'aurais jamais du exister ! »_

Non… Je porte les mains à ma tête et me plie sur moi-même. Des images défilent devant moi sans que je puisse les arrêter… Ils reviennent… Ils reviennent encore et encore… Pourquoi est-ce que ça reviens maintenant ?

_« C'est de ta faute Potter, de ta faute… » _

Non, non, non… Pitié… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence… Je vous en supplie arrêtez de me hanter…

Non… Sirius… Ste plait… Sirius aide moi… J'ai la tête qui tourne… Je tremble et j'ai du mal à respirer… Les images défilent de nouveau…

« HARRY ! Est-ce que ça va ? Harry répond moi ! »

Théo… Théo aide moi… S'il te plait ne les laisse pas faire… Les amis… S'il vous plait ne me tournez pas le dos… Pas encore…

Je sens mon souffle s'accélérer et pourtant j'ai l'impression que rien ne pénètre mes poumons… Je me sens partir… Si je pars… Les images cesseront … Non ?

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Théo**

Je crois que mon cœur a cessé de battre un instant quand je l'ai vu dans ce lit blanc, aussi pale que lui… Tout se passait pourtant bien… Mais il faut croire qu'il faut toujours que les choses se passent bien pour que tout dérape de nouveau.

Il s'est effondré il y a seulement dix minutes mais je crois que ça fait plus longtemps dans ma tête. Une infirmière est assise à son chevet et écrit quelque chose sur son dossier tandis qu'une autre pose une compresse sur son visage. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir ce que le luxe de cette école permet.

Je suis un abonné à cet endroit et je connais à peu près toutes les machines et soins qu'ils procurent… Alors je sais qu'Harry devrait être entre de bonnes mains mais… Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et la presser doucement. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui se trouve derrière moi. S'en est affligeant.

L'infirmière se lève et tire le rideau pour nous séparer d'Harry. Je sens mon cœur se serrer… J'ai tellement peur que ce soit quelque chose de grave…

« Il va bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Il semblerait qu'il ait fait une crise d'angoisse. D'après son dossier ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il en fait une. Est-ce qu'il sait passait quelque chose de particulier ? Quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? »

Si aux premiers mots qu'elle dit je peux sentir la tension de la pièce chuter elle est repartie aussitôt. Ce n'est pas la première fois ? Une crise d'angoisse ?

Bordel…

« J'ai appelé son tuteur il ne devrait pas tarder. Si vous le désirez il est possible d'attendre ici…

-OUI ! Erm… Je veux dire… Nous vous remercions de cette proposition je pense que nous allons rester. »

C'est la première fois que j'entends Hermione s'emporter aussi violemment. Les infirmières quittent la pièce et il ne reste que nous cinq et Harry endormit. J'ai l'impression que l'air est plus rare que jamais. Personne ne semble vouloir parler de ce qui vient de se passer.

« C'est de ma faute… »

Etrangement c'est Drago qui décide de se lancer. Pourtant il est le dernier à reconnaître ces fautes et à engager les conversations critiques. J'aurais pensé que Pansy aurait engagé le sujet ou même Hermione car elles sont celles qui savent désamorcer les conversations.

« Oui c'est en effet de ta faute mais nous sommes tous aussi fautifs.

-Hermione a raison Dray… On a oublié ce qui se jouait et on s'est laissé aller. Un peu plus et tout aurait été fichu.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord Pansy! C'est vrai qu'on a oublié ce qui se jouait mais Dray franchement ! Il y avait d'autres manières de le faire !

- Et comment j'aurais dû agir ! Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas infaillible ! Il m'arrive aussi de surchauffer et de craquer ! J'avais beau vous envoyer tous les signaux de détresse possible vous étiez hypnotisés par Potter ! Alors merde à la fin Ron !

- Calmez-vous tous les deux… ça ne sert à rien de s'exciter comme ça. Nous sommes tous fautifs. Blaise, Ron Hermione et moi pour nous être relâché et toi Dray pour avoir mal choisi ton moment pour éclater. »

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe avec eux. Je ne sais même pas de quoi sont coupable Blaise et les autres. D'être ami avec Harry ? De mieux se comporter avec les autres élèves ?

« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Nous avons blessé Harry avec nos comportements ! Oui Ronald j'ai dit nous ! Théo sera également blessé si nous continuons à nous comporter comme ça ! Ils ne méritent pas qu'on les traites comme ça ! Je me fiche des autres mais on ne peut pas continuer à laisser ces deux-là dans le flou !

-Hermione a raison ! Nous pourrions au moins mettre ces deux-là dans la confidence ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais entendre Pansy et Hermione nous désigner par les termes « ces deux-là » c'est un peu vexant.

« Je refuse ! On prend déjà suffisamment de risque avec la relation absurde qu'entretiennent Blaise et Théo !

-Hey ! Ma relation avec Théo n'a rien d'absurde ! C'est vrai que c'est dangereux mais je l'aime vraiment ! Putain, je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps à faire la carpette pour qu'il me pardonne pour que tu désignes notre relation comme ça ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tout n'est pas parfait entre toi et Harry alors ne te défoule pas sur nous deux ! »

Blaise tout en parlant raffermit sa prise sur mon épaule et se colle un peu plus à moi. Je sens une chaleur que je n'avais pas senti depuis longtemps se diffuser en moi. Je tourne ma tête vers lui, il semble aussi gêné que moi.

« Je me défoule sur toi si je veux d'abord et qu'est-ce que Potter à avoir avec mon humeur ?

-Si tu n'étais pas aussi imbu de ta personne tu pourrais voir ce que tu laisses passer sous ton nez !

-Moi je suis imbu de ma personne ? Excuse-moi mais Mônsieur je crois que je peux traiter mon copain comme de la merde parce que je suis beau et riche tu peux te la…

-STOP ! Pause tous les deux ! Vous règlerez vos comptes lors de notre prochaine séance de gestion de la colère ! Je répète ce qu'a dit Hermione vu que tous les deux vous semblez l'avoir oublié mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment ! Merde à la fin Harry dort à deux pas de nous ! C'est incroyable qu'il ne se soit pas déjà réveillé ! Donc Blaise tu fermes ta gueule de frustré et tu vas à droite ! Plus vite que ça ! Et toi Dray pas la peine de prendre cet air avec moi, je sais ce qui se cache sous ton masque de dark Vador ! Va à gauche ! »

Je viens d'assister à la scène la plus étrange que j'ai pu voir depuis que je les connais.

Je crois que le plus surprenant or mis le fait qu'ils se disputent comme des gamins c'est qu'ils écoutent Pansy et qu'ils boudent chacun dans leur coin…

Je crois que je viens d'entrer dans une autre dimension sans le savoir…

L'ambiance s'apaise petit à petit et je peux voir Blaise et Drago relâcher la tension dans leurs épaules progressivement.

Le silence dure un moment, Ron et Hermione semblent rester à l'écart et les yeux de Pansy font la navette entre les deux coins de la pièce.

J'ai la gorge nouée et sèche. Je proposerais bien aux autres s'ils veulent du thé mais j'ai trop peur de me faire réprimander par Pansy si j'ouvre la bouche.

Je me lève doucement de ma place mais la chaise grince. M'attirant inévitablement le regard furieux de Pansy. J'essaye de lui sourire mais j'ai plus l'impression que ça ressemble à une grimace. Peut-être que si je mime ce que je veux elle ne me tuera pas… Peut-être…

Elle semble avoir compris et articule silencieusement pour me dire d'en faire suffisamment pour les autres aussi.

Ce n'est que quand je verse l'eau de la bouilloire dans la théière que la voix de Pansy résonne de nouveau dans la salle.

« C'est bon ? Vous vous êtes calmés ? »

Je n'entends que des grognements de la part des deux protagonistes. J'entends des murmures et ça m'inquiète. Je fini rapidement de servir le thé et les rejoins.

Oh ! Ils ont changé de place. Ils ne sont plus dans la salle de repos mais dans la salle d'attente. Ils sont tous en cercle autour d'une petite table basse sur laquelle je dépose le plateau.

« Théo… Il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose. » Le ton d'Hermione et sans appel. Personne ne dit mot et je m'installe sur ma chaise tandis que les autres prennent une tasse. Pansy me tend la dernière coupelle en me souriant d'un air rassurant.

« Théo on doit te dire… »

BAM !

« Harry ! Où est mon frère ?! Où est-il ? »

Toutes les têtes se tourne vers la porte d'entrée ou se trouve un Sirius haletant, transpirant et anxieux. Il entre dans la salle et cherche des yeux quelque chose.

S'en doute Harry. Une vieille infirmière arrive bientôt derrière Sirius avec un air revêche sur le visage.

« Sirius Potter ! A croire que les années n'ont aucuns effets sur toi… Toujours aussi bruyant ! Alors laisse-moi te le répéter encore une fois ! C'est une infirmerie ici pas un champ de course ! Alors je t'interdis de courir ou même d'élever la voix ! Sinon tu passeras tes temps libre à aider Monsieur Rusard à nettoyer l'école !

-Pompom ! Je ne suis plus un élève ! Je suis un adulte maintenant !

-Pff ! Un adulte ?! Pas le moins du monde ! Je te connais trop Sirius Potter et crois-moi mais tu es tout sauf un adulte ! De plus c'est mon infirmerie et c'est moi qui dicte les règles ! Alors si je t'entends encore hurler je te promets que j'irais si il le faut te chercher par les oreilles devant une centaine de personnes pour que tu fasses ta punition ! Compris garnement ? »

Sirius pâlit devant la menace de l'infirmière et hoche frénétiquement la tête.

L'infirmière sans va et Sirius se détend légèrement.

« Bien ! Maintenant que la vieille harpie est partie est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi on m'a appelé pour me dire qu'Harry se trouve à l'infirmerie ? D'ailleurs… Il est où ? »

Suite à sa tirade il me fixe du regard comme si je détenais les clefs de la connaissance. Quoi ! Pourquoi moi ? C'est toujours moi qui annonce les nouvelles de ce genre ! Je tourne la tête vers les autres… Oh les salauds ! Ils font semblant de n'avoir rien entendu ! Et Sirius qui continu de me fixer ! Arg !

« Eum… Drago a pété les plombs et à commencer à hurler sur Harry des trucs comme quoi il ne devait pas être parmi nous et Harry a commencé à convulser… Il… Il s'est replié sur lui-même et a commencé à suffoquer… On a essayé de lui parler mais il… Il continuait de… de… Et… Et je n'ai rien pu faire… Il… Il s'est évanoui et j'ai… Nous… »

Je n'arrive pas à parler. C'est comme si le contre coup venait de tomber au moment où il a demandé ce qui s'était passé. Je balbutie… Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce que je dis… Le regard de Sirius se fait dur tandis que je parle et je n'arrive pas à me calmer…

Je sens des bras s'enrouler autour de moi… Je reconnais sa chaleur et son odeur alors je me laisse aller mais je n'arrive pas à continuer.

« Nous l'avons emmené à l'infirmerie et une infirmière nous a dit que s'était une crise d'angoisse. Il paraît que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive. Ensuite on a attendu et vous êtes arriviez. »

Je jette un regard reconnaissant à Hermione. Même si elle a occulté la dispute…

« Il est derrière ce rideau si vous voulez le voir. »

Pansy désigne l'endroit du doigt mais Sirius ne bouge pas… Il semble tétanisé, indécis. Comme si il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se dandine sur ses pieds et hésite à s'approcher du rideau.

BLAM !

« Harry ! »

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau violemment pour laisser entrer un Remus bouleversé.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que s'était une infirmerie Sirius ! » L'infirmière apparaît de nouveau et semble déterminée à réduire Sirius en charpie.

« Eh ! Je n'ai rien fait Pompom !

-Désolé… C'est de ma faute Madame Pomfresh… J'étais tellement inquiet que j'ai oublié toutes les règles de bonnes conduites…. Je suis vraiment désolé »

Remus est tout timide, tout contrit devant l'infirmière. Celle-ci perd aussitôt son air furieux et un sourire s'étend doucement sur son visage.

« Oh, si ce n'est pas le petit Remus… Tu es devenu un bel adulte… Pas comme certain !

-hey ! »

Sirius paraît offusqué mais tout le monde l'ignore.

« Comme tu as grandis ! Je suis si contente de voir que tu vas bien !

-Merci Madame Pomfresh. Je suis encore désolé pour ma conduite !

-Allons, allons mon petit ce n'est rien ! Je comprends que tu sois inquiet !

-Parce que je n'étais pas inquiet moi ?! »

Nouvelle tentative d'intervention de Sirius qui est balayée une fois de plus.

« Tu ferais mieux de le ramener chez lui mon petit. Il ne pourra pas aller à ses cours aujourd'hui… Et surtout dorlote le bien ce petit ! Je vais vous laisser j'ai un élève qui est tombé de cheval qui m'attends. Et toi ! Je t'ai à l'œil ! »

Et elle part de nouveau. Remus s'approche de Sirius avec un sourire mais ses yeux sont inquiets.

« Elle t'a toujours à la bonne le dragon…

-Si tu étais plus aimable elle serait gentille avec toi aussi !

- Mouais…

-Sirius… Où est Harry ? Quand tu m'as appelé j'ai eu la frousse !

-Là bas mais je sais pas comment… »

Sirius agite ses bras dans tous les sens et Remus semble comprendre ce qui le dérange. Il ouvre le rideau et instinctivement je me lève pour voir Harry.

Je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs. Tous se pressent pour le voir, même Drago.

La tension que je ressentais s'apaise. Harry dors toujours… D'ailleurs c'est un miracle avec tout le boucan qu'il y a eu. Il a repris des couleurs et ses traits sont moins crispés. Remus le prend doucement dans ses bras et le porte comme une princesse. Harry bouge un peu mais ne se réveille pas.

Remus lance un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Sirius et se dirige vers la porte non sans m'avoir lancé un sourire rassurant et un regard noir à Blaise.

Sirius nous regardent fixement avant de s'assoir sur le lit où était Harry.

« Je sais que vous vous posez des questions sur ce qui s'est passé… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire quoi que ce soit sans l'accord d'Harry. Qui est Drago ?

-Moi monsieur. »

Un coup de poing s'élance vers Drago mais il ne l'évite pas. Comme si il savait que ça aller arriver.

Le choc est brutal mais même si il tangue il reste sur ses deux jambes et se tourne de nouveau vers Sirius. L'impact sur sa joue et frappante et du sang coule sur le coin de sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu sais encaisser. C'est déjà ça… Ne blesse plus jamais mon frère. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec vous mais je vous interdis de lui faire du mal.

-Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit… Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

-Un Malfoy hein… Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père physiquement… Mais tu as le tempérament de ta mère. C'est bien. Je les ai rencontrez lors d'une réunion de travail. Ce sont des vieux camarades de classe de mes parents. »

La menace est implicite mais elle porte son coup. Drago blêmit et je peux percevoir ses poings se crisper.

« Cela n'arrivera plus monsieur.

-J'en suis certain. Je vais vous laissez mais vous pourrez **tous** venir voir Harry ce soir après vos cours après tout c'est le week-end. A tout à l'heure. »

Sirius se relève doucement et se dirige vers la sortie. Mais avant de sortir il nous lance un dernier regard insistant et ferme doucement la porte.

Ron s'effondre sur le premier canapé et nous regarde perdu.

« Bordel Dray… Mais comment on va s'en sortir si tes parents apprennent ça ? »

**Fin POV Théo**

* * *

**A suivre !**

Alors vos impressions ?


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**MOI ! MOI ! MOI !**

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit déjà au chapitre 15 et que l'histoire vienne à peine de commencer…

Zut alors… Pour ceux qui m'en veulent je ne peux que m'excuser. Etant en vacance (ça dépend de la façon dont on voit ça…) Je passerai plus de temps à écrire et publier. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner de date de parution mais j'essaierai de vous donner un chapitre toutes les semaines.

Bon je ne vais pas m'étendre vous avez surement hâte de lire la suite alors je tire ma révérence.

**MOI ! MOI ! MOI !**

**POV Sirius**

Dans le couloir me ramenant dans la salle de réunion mes pensées ne sont pas tournées vers le marketing, le chiffre d'affaire, ou les problèmes de manufacture d'une quelconque usine.

Je ne devrais pas être ici en ce moment mais plutôt près de lui à le soutenir et le consoler. Etre à la place que j'ai délaissée bien trop longtemps. Mais au lieu de ça je m'enferme une nouvelle fois dans une salle de réunion où je sais que les problèmes que je résoudrais là-bas ne seront pas ceux de mon frère.

Mon frère. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas étais là pour lui… Combien de fois s'est-il senti impuissant, incompris, seul, s'en quelqu'un pour le soutenir... Je n'ai pas su être à la hauteur et je ne le suis pas encore.

Je tends la main vers la poignée de la porte de la réunion et salut brièvement les occupants du lieu. Je m'installe dans mon fauteuil en cuir noir à 1 500 euros et je regarde les personnes défiler devant moi, inconscients que mon esprit n'est pas dirigé vers les résumés qu'ils ont mis des semaines à rédiger. Je suis focalisé sur une seule image, une seule.

Le visage d'Harry sur ce lit blanc, ce visage aussi pâle que les draps, est imprimé dans mon esprit.

Je vois défiler 3 personnes qui présentent l'état actuel de l'entreprise puis viens l'annonce des problèmes, des problèmes. Des problèmes j'en ai mais malgré tous les diplômes et les compétences rassemblées dans cette pièce aucun d'entre eux ne seraient à même d'en résoudre un, si ils prenaient la peine de sans pencher sur un et non pas de déléguer…

Je fixe le mur en face de moi où l'horloge en bronze continue son avancé dans le temps tandis que mes collaborateurs eux s'enlisent dans leurs discours bien préparés.

« … Je pense que les bénéfices que nous apporte cette société sont insuffisants et vu les moyens mis en place et l'état du marché actuellement, il serait meilleur pour l'entreprise d'envisager de la supprimer de notre…

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! Ce sont des milliers d'emplois que vous allez détruire !

- Et ce sont des milliers, non, des millions que nous perdons dans cette société !

- Il y a surement un moyen de…

- Il n'y a aucun moyen !... »

Et blablabla… C'est reparti pour un tour… Bon sang cette réunion s'éternise et j'ai un petit frère en dépression chez moi… ça fait déjà deux heures que l'on tourne autour du pot et j'en ai marre… Ma patience était déjà bien atteinte quand je suis arrivé ici mais désormais elle est inexistante.

« Excusez-moi Madame la diplômé de je ne sais qu'elle université mais c'est une discussion d'homme ici !

- Et machiste en plus ! Décidément vous avez tout pour plaire !

- Les femmes devraient savoir où sont leurs place et laisser les hommes diriger comme avant.

- Ca ne leur a pas vraiment réussi ! »

Et ça continu… Un vrai jardin d'enfant. Un enfant… Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemblait au jardin d'enfant. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de nous deux courant ensemble ou ayant une quelconque activité en commun. A croire qu'il ne faisant pas partit de ma vie à ce moment-là.

Pourtant il était là et avait besoin de mon attention, de mon amour et j'ai échoué lamentablement. Il est beau le grand Sirius Black, l'un des hommes les plus importants au monde, intelligent et diplômé de grandes universités. Tellement beau qu'il ne sait conduit que comme un imbécile envers son petit ami et son frère. Un imbécile…

« Imbécile !

-Vieille peau ! »

Tient, ils en viennent même aux insultes il va falloir que j'intervienne. Je me lasse de cette réunion et je pense avoir suffisamment donné de ma personne aujourd'hui dans cette salle. Après tout je suis le patron non ? Je vais régler ça une bonne fois pour toute et m'arrêter dans une pâtisserie avant de rentrer.

« Silence ! » Ils se taisent tous et me regarde… Bon sang, être le patron a du bon malgré les réunions interminables, les journalistes et les nuits blanches…

« La DRH à raison on ne peut pas fermer une usine comme ça en claquant des doigts ! Il faut penser aux conséquences de nos actes ! Ici on ne jongle pas seulement avec des chiffres mais aussi avec des vies. »

Silence dans la salle… Tous opinent de la tête même si je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont tous pas d'accord.

« Nous allons envoyer plusieurs enquêteurs sur le site pour voir ce qu'il se passe réellement. On en profitera pour en envoyer dans toutes les branches de la société. Ne pas se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe en dessous c'est perdre le fil et sombrer à tous les coups. En attendant les résultats penchez-vous sur les nouveaux produits et nos ventes à l'étranger. Miss Ivy s'occupera de la suite du projet d'enquête. Au revoir.

-Mais nous avons besoin de votre avis pour…

-Mes bras droits sont totalement qualifiés pour cela Monsieur Pettirow… Sur ce, passez une bonne fin de journée. »

Je retourne vers mon bureau, saluant les salariés que je croise. Devant celui-ci mon cerbère me regarde.

« Rien de neuf Léo ?

-Rien Monsieur. » Il me sourit et je me relâche. « Je ne serais pas là de tout le week-end Léo. Reportez les rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui. S'il y a des problèmes voyez avec Tom et Lucy. »

Sans attendre sa réponse j'entre dans mon bureau, prends mes clefs et mon portable tout en éteignant les lumières. Je ne me suis pas senti autant pressé de rentrer chez moi depuis bien longtemps.

« Bonne soirée… »

Je tourne ma tête vers lui et lui lance un dernier sourire avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur tout en regardant si j'ai reçu des appels sur mon portable.

15 appels manqués de Remus et 12 de la maison… Le téléphone vibre de nouveau… Remus… Je porte l'appareil à mon oreille, la journée est loin d'être finie, en fait, elle ne fait que commencer. Pas de repos pour les imbéciles comme moi…

**Fin POV Sirius**

**POV Remus**

« Abruti ! »

Je raccroche et prend les deux verres de limonade avant de retourner dans le salon. Dès que je franchi le seuil ta tête se tourne vers moi bouillonnant de savoir qui s'était. Même dans cet état tu sembles rester le Harry curieux que je connais.

« Un paparazzi, rien de grave Harry… Mais toi est-ce que ça va ? »

Il me regarde et sourit faiblement… Tu peux sourire autant que tu veux Ry je sais que ça ne va pas. Depuis que tu t'es réveillé tu n'es pas bien. Tu trembles et sursautes dès que le téléphone sonne… J'ai l'impression de retourner à une autre vie quand je te vois ainsi.

Tes yeux semblent perdu dans des souvenirs qui n'ont rien de réjouissant. Bon sang Ry… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer là-bas ?

Je repense au coup de fil de Sirius…

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre en entendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie… J'ai eu l'impression qu'on rouvrait une blessure que je ne connais que trop bien. Combien d'idées folles m'ont traversé l'esprit jusqu'à ce que j'arrive près de vous deux. Je te voyais déjà avec un bras cassé ou pire…

Mais j'ai l'impression que tu aurais préféré avoir le bras cassé. Tu es livide. Les quelques couleurs sur ton visage je les dois à tes yeux. Mais ils ont eux aussi perdu de leur éclat… Tu sembles vidé, anéanti.

Tu es là, recroquevillé sur le canapé une couverture dissimulant ton corps. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, comme si tu attendais quelqu'un, quelque chose, qui te rendrait ce que tu sembles avoir perdu.

Et soudainement tu secoues la tête comme honteux de croire que cette chose peut arriver. Que tu n'as pas le droit d'espérer.

Combien de temps Harry ai-je pu comme toi me sentir ainsi… Je sens des souvenirs remonter mais ils ne me feront plus tomber comme avant. Mais toi tu n'en es pas encore à ce stade. Ne t'en fais pas je serais là pour t'aider.

Je m'approche doucement tandis que tes tremblements recommencent. Je m'installe à côté de toi et te prend dans mes bras. Instinctivement tu te crispe avant de te relâcher et de t'installer plus confortablement contre moi.

Tu soupires… Ne t'en fais pas. Cette fois je ne te poserais aucune question. Je n'en ai pas besoin, tu me diras tout quand tu seras calmé. Ne t'en fais pas mon lapin… Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

Tes tremblements s'accentuent et je resserre ma prise sur toi. Des hoquets se font entendre et bientôt je peux sentir tes larmes mouiller mes vêtements, pourquoi ? Qui peux savoir ce qui doit se passer dans ta tête.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons dans cette position mais ce que je peux sentir c'est ta peur. Elle s'intensifie au fur et à mesure et je ne peux rien faire pour la repousser, si ce n'est te serrer plus fort dans mes bras.

_Ding DOOOOONNNNG !_

Un jour j'achèterais une autre sonnerie pour cette maison. Ce n'est tout de même pas possible qu'il en existe d'aussi énervantes à notre époque…

Harry gigote dans mes bras comme si il voulait en sortir et je relâche mon étreinte. En effet il est pressé. Il se précipite vers la fenêtre du salon pour apercevoir les personnes qui se trouvent devant le porche.

Je le vois se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de distinguer quelqu'un. Il tremble.

Je me rapproche automatiquement pour voir ce qui peut le perturber. Je pose une main rassurante sur son épaule et il se retourne les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il se dégage violemment de mon étreinte et se précipite vers la porte d'entrée. Je le suis prestement pour le voir devant cette porte, anxieux. Il fait un pas vers elle avant de reculer. Il s'arrête, tord nerveusement ses mains et recommence de nouveau son manège.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je le vois faire. Il agit comme un enfant, comme un enfant qui veux savoir ce qui se trouve dans la boite en face de lui mais hésite car il a peur de ce qui peut en sortir.

_Ding DOOOOONNNNG !_

La sonnerie retentie de nouveau et qui que soit notre visiteur je ne peux pas le laisser plus longtemps nous bousiller les tympans avec cette foutue sonnerie.

« Harry je vais ouvrir la porte… » Je me place à côté de lui en faisant mine de saisir la poignée.

A croire que c'était le signe de départ. Il court dans le sens inverse comme si il ne voulait plus savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Je soupir et ouvre la porte pour laisser la stupeur m'envahir.

« Bonjour nous venons voir Harry… »

**Fin POV Remus**

**POV Harry**

Remus tend sa main vers la poignée de porte et je sens mon cœur tambouriner à la folie dans ma poitrine. Non… Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Mes jambes se mettent à trembler et je me précipite vers le couloir. Mes membres sont agités, mon souffle est précipité et mon sang bat furieusement à mes oreilles… Mon corps est pressé contre le mur comme si je cherchais à me fondre dans celui-ci.

Ce qui s'est passé dans la serre me revient plus nettement. Les rires, l'ambiance détendu qui y régnait. Puis un raclement de chaise. De la colère, de la peur, du désespoir… Et puis plus rien.

Je me presse plus fermement contre le mur et j'attends les yeux fermaient. Ainsi j'ai l'impression de contrôler mon destin.

Les oreilles aux aguets j'attends.

« Bonjour nous venons voir Harry… »La voix de Pansy atteint mes oreilles et mes tremblements s'intensifient. Non. Je ne peux rien contrôler. Je ne le pourrais jamais. Je sens une douleur dans ma poitrine.

J'y ai vraiment crût un moment. J'ai vraiment pensé que tout serait différent. Ils étaient un nouveau point de départ. Un magnifique départ. Mais… Mais… Assez ! J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Qu'ils partent, il faut qu'ils partent.

« Venez-vous installer dans le salon. »

Non Remus, non. Il ne faut pas les faire entrer. Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas…

« Excusez-nous de vous déranger. Je me prénomme Hermione Granger, ravie de faire votre connaissance…

-Moi c'est Ron…

-Salut ! Je ne me suis pas présenté la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, je m'appelle Blaise. »

Même derrière le mur je peux sentir la réaction de Remus face à Blaise et mes tremblements se calment un peu.

Blaise désespéré devant chez nous… Théo et ses yeux tendres derrière la porte… Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage et je sens cet espoir traite monter en moi.

« Moi c'est Pansy, vous connaissez bien sur Théo !

-Je m'appelle Drago… »

Je ne sais pas ce qui se dit après… Drago, Drago est venu… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Est-ce que j'ai encore fais quelque chose de mal ? Il est venu m'enfoncer encore ? Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait… J'ai rien fait… C'est pas ma faute… Pas ma faute…

Ma respiration se fait précipitée et je m'affale le long du mur, mes jambes ne me portent plus et je m'écroule doucement le long du mur. Je me sens peu à peu vidé et j'ai une envie folle de dormir pour échapper à cette situation mais mes oreilles sont toujours à l'écoute.

« Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? » Sa voix est misérablement faible et je dois faire un grand effort sur mes sens pour entendre ce qu'il dit, si j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il dit.

Il me parait tellement plus vulnérable que le morceau d'iceberg que j'ai côtoyé durant tout ce temps. Combien de faces de lui me sont donc inconnues ?

J'ai eu droit au Drago froid, à celui attentif aux besoins des autres, au manipulateur, au volcan déchainé et maintenant celui-ci.

« Il ne va pas bien du tout. En fait il va tellement mal que je me demande comment est-ce que ça a pu se produire … »

La voix de Remus ne m'a jamais semblait aussi froide. Elle ferait presque concurrence à celle de Malfoy. J'attends une réponse. Un mot de quelqu'un mais le temps semble suspendre son vol. Il fait brusquement lourd et je suis toujours cloué au sol. Mais je peux entendre un raclement de gorge.

« C'est de ma faute… C'est à cause de moi… Je… Je… »

Ces mots, ces mots sont comme une rédemption. Je sens un poids invisible s'enlever de mes épaules. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il dise cela.

Ce n'est pas ma faute, ce n'est pas ma faute !

Le silence reprend son cours et l'ambiance semble toujours aussi lourde. Mais je me sens euphorique. Les battements de mon cœur sont de nouveau archaïques et mes membres tremblent de nouveau mais une étrange chaleur s'installe doucement au creux de moi. Des milliers de papillons semblent vouloir s'échapper de mon être. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la tristesse que je ressentais c'est apaisée.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur leur discussion mais tout ce que je peux entendre est le rythme des battements de mon cœur et cette petite phrase qui revient en boucle tel un mantra. Je l'imagine penaud, se dandinant sur ses pieds… Non… Il ne doit pas être comme ça… Comment est-il ?

Quelle expression a-t-il ? Plusieurs images de lui me traversent l'esprit. Lui en cours, dans la serre, en colère, fatigué,… Mon esprit ce calme doucement tandis que les images se succèdent chassant d'un mes cauchemars. Des images de lui, seulement lui. Malfoy, _Drago…_

Je sens un manque en moi. Un manque que je n'arrive pas à définir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux le voir. Je veux voir sa tête, je veux le voir me regarder, seulement moi… Seulement moi… Ma respiration recommence à s'agiter. Mais ce n'est pas oppressant, c'est toujours plus mystérieux… Comme une brise timide qui a peur de se montrer de peur d'être ravager par les rafales qui se bousculent pour prendre possession de mon cœur.

Je me relève en me tenant au mur et me rapproche du début du mur et risque un coup d'œil dans le salon. J'entends le martèlement de mon cœur dans mes oreilles. Mes yeux se posent alors sur lui et mon souffle se coupe. Que s'est-il passé ?

**Fin POV Harry**

* * *

Bon ben... Chapitre terminé... Je pense avoir assez bien retranscrit les émotions de Harry... Dite moi ce que vous en pensez. Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions... N'hésitez pas!

Pour la suite on est toujours chez Harry même si je compte ne pas m'attarder sur certaines choses!

voilà... Bon ben à la prochaine!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Et bonne nouvelle j'ai une bêta de nouveau ! Un grand merci à Amaelys qui a accepté de corriger mes chapitres. Donc celui que vous lirez après ce petit mot est normalement plus « propre » que les précédents.

Je remercie également tous ceux qui ont répondu à mon petit mot. Mais c'est après une longue discussion avec mon imprésario (mon nounours) que nous avons choisi ma nouvelle bêta ! On applaudit s'il vous plaît !

Blague mise à part je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir envoyé de lettres cinglantes concernant mon absence. Mais malheureusement mon ordi n'est toujours pas réparé. J'écris en ce moment avec un que ma « charmante » petite sœur à bien voulu me prêter (mon œil elle me fait payer !)

Une autre bonne nouvelle j'ai commencé le chapitre suivant donc normalement vous n'aurez qu'à attendre une semaine pour avoir le suivant. Sauf si je tombe en panne d'inspiration ou que mon imprésario ne me donne pas le feu vert !

Voilà j'arrête de polluer ce chapitre et je vous laisse commencer ce chapitre ! A la prochaine !

MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

**POV Remus**

Il est devant moi. La cause de tout cela. Et pourtant, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est autant la victime qu'Harry. Je vois du remord et de la honte dans ces yeux. C'est normal après ce qu'il a fait. Mais il y a autre chose. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir. Quelque chose de familier mais impossible de me souvenir de ce que c'est. Pourtant je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, j'en suis certain.

« C'est ma faute. J'ai dit… J'ai dit des choses qui l'ont blessé. Je ne savais pas qu'il régirait comme ça mais je sais que ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait. »

Si le début de sa phrase est un murmure elle gagne en intensité. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Au garde à vous devant moi, prêt à prendre toutes les punitions que je pourrais lui donné.

Il ne tremble pas, ses yeux sont franchement ancrés dans les miens. Il ne cherche pas à se justifier. Il ne cherche pas à se faire pardonné auprès de moi. Il m'expose les faits et attend sa sentence. Comme un soldat qui attend les ordres.

Je me recule sur mon siège, m'adossant plus franchement dans celui-ci. Ses camarades sont assis dans le canapé où Harry était il y a quelques instants. Il est le seul debout, en face de moi. L'image d'un homme ayant grandi trop vite s'impose à mon esprit. Je continu de le détailler pour voir une marque rouge et gonflée sur sa joue droite. Une légère entaille sur le coin de sa lèvre… C'est signé Sirius.

Je soupire et tend ma main vers sa joue. Il se crispe mais ne dévie pas son regard du mien. Je tâte doucement sa joue meurtrie et il ne retient pas une grimace.

« Pourquoi n'a tu pas soigné ça ? »

Je connais la réponse mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre. Je le fixe toujours et je peux voir une étincelle dans ses yeux qui me redonne le sourire. Il ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

« Harry ! »

Je sursaute et enlève ma main de sa joue. Ils se tournent tous vers l'entrée du couloir. Là, pieds nu, des vêtements froissé, le teint toujours pâle mais plus coloré qu'avant et cette éternelle broussaille noir se tient devant nous. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste que Théo se jette sur lui les faisant tous les deux tomber.

J'entends un grognement et tourne ma tête vers le copain de Théo. La jalousie est imprimée partout sur lui, elle irradie de ses pores. Je ne peux retenir un rictus.

Après cette histoire je compte bien régler des choses avec toi mon petit… Oh oui tu vas souffrir. Niak… Je ne peux retenir mon esprit s'évader vers les choses que j'ai imaginées pour le faire payer… Niak, Niak, Niak…

Théo frotte son visage contre le torse d'Harry comme un chat en murmurant son prénom. Harry est perdu et prend un moment avant de réaliser ce qui se passe. Il baisse son regard sur celui accroché désespérément à son tee-shirt et… Je sens ma gorge se nouer… Il pleure.

Le reste de la troupe s'approche alors et essaye de l'aider à se relever mais il se dégage de leur bras et se cache derrière Théo. Ce qui marche assez bien vu que celui-ci le dépasse d'une demi-tête.

Je retiens un gloussement en voyant ce Blaise essayer de décrocher Théo de Harry. Mais celui-ci tient bon et l'envoi froidement à la niche. Bon toutou… Il s'exécute non s'en lui envoyer un regard désespéré.

Ils s'installent sur un bout du canapé et les autres sur le canapé opposé. Tous, sauf le blond. Il reste en retrait et regarde la scène avec une étrange douleur dans les yeux.

L'ambiance est lourde. Harry ignore totalement les autres se concentrant uniquement sur Théo. Si l'un d'entre eux l'interpelle il se crispe… Il y a un long chemin à faire vers la voie du pardon.

L'horloge sonne doucement 19 heure il se fait tard… Mais je n'ai pas envie que les choses s'arrêtent là. Il faut régler cela ce soir. Plus cela prendra du temps plus ce sera dur.

« Pourquoi ne pas manger ici ce soir ? Il commence à être tard et puis comme ça vous pourrez vous expliquer tranquillement... »

Le soulagement est flagrant dans leurs yeux et ils se jettent sur leurs téléphones. Le blond est le premier à le sortir de sa poche.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour commencer le repas et la voix de Théo m'accompagne. Je vais jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans le frigo il ne faudrait pas être en manque ce soir

Je mets les pommes de terre et les carottes à bouillir tout en enfournant le poulet et les légumes. Un éclat de rire me parvient et je regarde rapidement ce qui se passe dans le salon.

Je jette de temps à autre un coup d'œil par la porte mais l'ambiance ne change pas. Ils sont indécis dans la manière de faire. Au fond, ce sont tous des gosses qui ne savent pas encore se contrôler. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une petite dispute mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus profond que cela. Je retourne à mes fourneaux.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu oublier ? Une salade ! Il faut que je fasse une salade… Mais... Les patates vont refroidir…

« Est-ce que je peux rester ici ? »

Je me retourne vivement pour faire face au blond. La colère m'a quittée depuis tout à l'heure mais ce petit m'intrigue. Il est tellement atypique, tellement distant… Comme si il n'était pas vraiment là…

« Tu ne restes pas avec les autres ?

-… ». Il se contente de me fixer sans ouvrir la bouche.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste à attendre une réponse. Il me fixe et j'en fais autant. Tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête mais son accès semble plus difficile à franchir que celui d'un coffre-fort.

La minuterie du four retenti dans la pièce et je lui jette un dernier regard avant de me remettre dans la préparation du dîner tandis qu'il s'installe sur une chaise en me regardant continuer mon œuvre. De nouveaux la voix de Théo me parvient et je tourne machinalement la tête vers l'endroit où le blondinet est assis.

Mes mouvements se figent devant la mine qu'il affiche.

Il finit par s'en rendre compte et détourne les yeux comme un enfant qui se serait fait prendre en flagrant délit alors qu'il a fait une bêtise. Mais dans ce cas je me demande, qu'elle est la bêtise. Et cette expression d'envie et de tristesse sur son regard quand il entendit Théo…

Les questions se bousculent dans mon esprit et la curiosité titille mes lèvres. J'ai envie de savoir, de comprendre, d'assouvir ma curiosité… Les questions me démangent la langue et après plusieurs minutes à les combattre je craque.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il lève la tête vers moi, perdu.

« Je… Ne comprends pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au lycée ? » Il se raidit avant de baisser la tête. Après un moment il relève la tête, le regard franc.

« Ce qui s'est passé est entièrement de ma faute. » Je souris à ces mots

« Je sais. Tu l'as suffisamment dit aujourd'hui. »

Il rougit légèrement et se racle la gorge.

« J'ai dit des choses… Des choses que je ne pensais pas. »

Je me tais. Attendant la bonne opportunité pour m'engouffrer dans la faille qui commence à apparaître dans son amure psychique.

« Je lui ait dit… Qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi nous… Qu'il… ferait mieux de disparaître… Qu'on était mieux sans lui… »

La fin de sa phrase est un murmure mais j'en ai saisi les mots. Mon dieu. Ce jeune homme n'imagine pas la douleur qu'ont engendrée ces quelques mots.

Je me souviens d'Harry quand il est rentré il y a une semaine. Il était si heureux, si insouciant. Il avait retrouvé cette passion pour la vie qui nous anime à cet âge.

Il l'avait tellement voulu… Il en avait tellement rêvé de cette vie…

« Pourquoi ? » Ma voix se fait douloureuse et je fais monter les larmes à mes yeux tandis que mes lèvres se pincent.

Il me regarde, confus. Je sens son esprit s'échauffer. Doit-il me le dire ? Doit-il se taire ?

Son armure s'effrite de plus en plus et je me retiens de crier de joie quand il entrouvre ces lèvres.

_BAAMMM !_

« Je suis rentré ! »

Je vais le tuer.

**Fin POV Remus**

**POV Harry**

Je veux qu'ils partent… Je veux qu'ils partent… je ne cesse de me répéter ça dans ma tête en croyant qu'ils comprendraient et me laisseraient tranquille. Mais ils sont tous là autour de notre table.

Je me sens mal. Le sentiment mystérieux qui m'a fait sortir de ma cachette s'est brusquement caché au fond de mes entrailles mais il ne m'a pas quitté. Ce sont d'autres sentiments qui m'habitent maintenant. La peur, la colère, la tristesse… Une véritable palette de peinture…

« Harry… Mange un peu s'il te plaît. »

La voix de Remus est suppliante. Il a peur que je me laisse mourir de faim ? Je coule mon regard vers lui. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi embarrassé et anxieux. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de manger. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'ils partent. Je prends quand même une bouchée de purée pour qu'il arrête de me couver du regard.

J'en prends une deuxième mais c'est tous ce que je veux avaler. Je ne mangerais pas plus tant qu'ils seront là. Ron semble avoir fini son assiette et les autres aussi. Bien. Qu'ils partent !

« Harry… On voudrait, on voudrait s'excuser de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… » La voix de Pansy est hésitante.

Ses yeux sont suppliants et j'ai l'impression qu'ils disent « pardonne-nous ! Pardonne-nous ! » Mais je n'ai pas envie de leur pardonner. Du moins pas ce soir. C'est trop tôt est j'ai encore très mal.

J'avais besoin d'eux, j'avais besoin d'eux quand Drago a commencé à me crier dessus mais ils n'ont pas agi. Ils sont restés la tête baissée le temps que la tempête cesse de souffler. Mais j'avais besoin d'eux ! Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et d'un geste rageur je l'efface de mon visage.

En y réfléchissant je n'en veux pas tellement à Drago… Enfin, si beaucoup. Mais lui et moi on a jamais réussi à s'entendre et qu'il me dise des mots aussi blessant m'a blessé mais pas autant que leur inaction.

Je détourne le regard de Pansy et prend une nouvelle bouchée dans mon assiette. Je mastique énergiquement mettant toute ma rage dedans.

« Potter… C'est de ma faute tu n'as pas à leur en vouloir. » Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez… Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça.

Je craque. Je me lève les mains posées sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Je veux cracher toute ma rancœur.

« Assez ! J'en ai assez ! Je me fiche que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Que tu me considères comme un intrus ! Mais vous ! Vous vous étiez censés être mes amis ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas agi ?! Pourquoi ?! »

Je les regarde à tour de rôle mais pas un mot ne sors de leurs bouches. Ils me regardent avec cette douleur dans les yeux qui alimente plus ma colère que mon envie de leur pardonner.

« Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ! Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ! Pourquoi vous ne m'expliquez rien ? Pourquoi vous êtes venus si vous ne dites rien ?! Si vous ne m'expliquez rien comment je suis censé comprendre et vous pardonner ? »

Ma voix je brise de plus en plus et même si ma colère est toujours à son apogée je me sens si triste… Si triste qu'ils ne répondent pas… Est-ce que notre amitié a si peu d'importance qu'ils ne prennent pas la peine de m'expliquer… De se justifier…

« On… n'a oublié quelque chose… On a oublié que l'on doit jouer notre rôle. Mais avec toi… Tu es si gentil, si insouciant du monde dans lequel tu es qu'on a commencé à oublier que si on…

-Ne dit pas un mot de plus Ron ! » La voix de Blaise est dure et brisée. Ron met sa main sur sa bouche comme pour retenir une quelconque information de sortir. Quoi encore ?! Ils me cachent encore quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne me font-ils pas confiance ? Je sens mes dents grincer.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on n'a pas le droit de savoir ?! Pourquoi c'est toujours la même chose avec vous ? On est amis mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour nous mettre dans la confidence ?! Vous avez blessé Harry à cause de vos cachotteries ! Y en a marre à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse pour que vous nous fassiez confiance ? Que vous nous blessiez encore plus ? Qu'on se jette d'un immeuble en espérant que vous nous direz un jour toute la vérité ?! »

Théo semble à deux doigts de se rompre. Comme une fleur qui ploie sous le poids de la pluie jusqu'à ce briser.

Il s'approche de Blaise et lui saisit les bras. Fixant son regard dans le sien.

« Dis-moi… Je t'en pris Blaise… Tu m'avais promis qu'on ne se cacherait plus rien, que tu serais honnête avec moi… »

Ce qui se joue devant moi me brise le cœur un peu plus. Vont-ils aussi faire encore plus souffrir Théo ? Lui qui doit déjà se battre contre la société et les préjugés quelle véhicule ? Lui qui a tout accepté, d'être le sujet des médisances et des rires des autres parce que sa relation est sous le sceau du secret ?

Blaise semble hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Mais moi son indécision me semble comme un coup de poignard en plus.

Je pense que c'en est assez pour ce soir. Je suis si fatigué.

« Sortez… Sortez d'ici… Si vous ne voulez pas nous en parler sortez… » Ma voix est misérable mais leur comportement l'est encore plus.

Ils ne font pas un geste. Et se contentent de fixer le sol. La rage se rallume automatiquement en moi. Ils souffrent ? Mais nous aussi ! Et c'est d'eux que dépend la fin de nos souffrances.

« SORTEZ ! »

Ma voix les fait tous sursauter. Ils reculent comme brûlé pas la véhémence de mes mots. Pourtant il n'y a rien d'injurieux dans ce que j'ai dit. Mais c'est sans doute la manière dont je l'ai dit.

Seul Blaise ne bouge pas. Il s'agrippe désespérément à Théo. Je me retourne vers lui et lui prend le bras pour le tirer avec les autres vers la sortie. Remus a disparu, Sirius me tient les épaules comme pour me protéger et Théo… Théo regarde Blaise se détourner de lui sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Finalement ils sont tous sur le palier. J'ai envie de leur claquer la porte au nez… Je tends ma main vers la poignée mais Remus apparaît soudainement avec leurs affaires. Je me recule et la distance que je vois entre eux et moi me fait mal.

J'en ai assez d'avoir mal mais il semble que c'est une des choses que je ne peux éviter ou que j'aille.

Remus rentre de nouveau dans la maison. Me laissant le soin de fermer la porte. Mais je n'ai plus envie de la claquer. Au contraire je la ferme doucement espérant qu'ils l'arrêtent et parlent enfin… Mais le battant se ferme et avec lui l'espoir de mon cœur…

Je m'affaisse le long de la porte et Théo me rejoint bientôt. Il me serre dans ces bras et je le serre en retour. Comme si ainsi nous pouvions nous consoler.

Ce soir il ne partira pas chez lui. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre…

**Fin POV Harry**

* * *

**A suivre !**

Et oui je coupe ici parce que sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! Niak ! Niak ! Niak !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre de transition ? De transition vers quoi ? Mais vers le chapitre suivant

Niak ! A plus !


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**MOI ! MOI ! MOI !**

Me revoili me revoilà !

J'espère que cette semaine n'a pas était trop courte pour vous parce qu'elle l'a été pour moi.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai dit que j'aurais fini pour cette semaine. Ce chapitre a été un vrai parcours du combattant. Je n'étais jamais contente à 100% de ce que j'écrivais.

Mais bon j'ai fini par écrire ce que vous allez lire et ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit mais il fallait que je fasse une transition à la transition. N'essayais pas de comprendre ça va vous faire mal.

Bref ! Encore un chapitre où on frôle la péripétie mais où on aborde enfin la ligne de départ…

Tout ça pour dire que normalement le prochain chapitre est plus intéressant (je sais vous avez déjà entendu ça quelque part) vu qu'on va enfin avoir droit à xxxx erreur de frappe… xxxx _(note de Amaelys : bah non il n'y aura aucunes fautes, je veille, scrute, observe et éradique les fautes)_

Bref !

Bonne lecture !

**MOI ! MOI ! MOI !**

**POV Théo**

Sur la pointe des pieds je quitte la chambre d'Harry en refermant doucement le battant pour ne pas alerter Sirius et Remus.

Ça fait une heure que j'attends et je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui. Je sors mon portable et cherche l'option torche.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez Blaise de m'avoir obligé à accepter ce portable tactile. C'est fou ce que peut faire la technologie de nos jours… Je cherche parmi toutes les applications qu'il a installé celle qui m'intéresse.

Il faudra que je pense à les supprimer d'ailleurs… Mais à quoi ça sert franchement d'avoir une application pour la bourse ?!

Je clique enfin sur cette foutue icône et la lumière éclaire doucement mes pieds. Un bâillement m'échappe.

Il faut dire qu'il est tard… Ou tôt, ça dépend du point de vue. Un nouveau bâillement m'échappe et je me sens fatigué mais le sommeil ne vient pas.

J'ai beau essayer de dormir mais ce qui s'est passé dans la journée et ce soir est comme de la caféine. Et je ne semble pas être le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir. Harry s'est levé il y a un moment déjà et a disparu de la chambre.

La lueur de la lune filtrait par la fenêtre tandis que j'attendais qu'il revienne.

J'aimerai lui parler, le réconforter,… Moi aussi je sens une douleur en moi. On m'a encore mis à l'écart. Mais pour une fois je me sens un peu moins seul avec Harry… Même si ça fait toujours aussi mal.

J'atteins le salon et éclaire l'ensemble de la pièce faiblement mais aucune trace de lui. Je poursuis mon investigation dans la cuisine mais je ne le vois toujours pas. Tout est sombre et je n'entends que le bruit du vent. La lumière de mon portable éclaire faiblement la pièce luisant sur les couteaux de cuisine et sur le frigo.

Tout ça me fait penser à un film d'horreur que Blaise m'a forcé à aller voir il y a deux ans… Les cris d'angoisses et le sang me poursuit encore et particulièrement ce soir.

Bon sang mais où est-ce qu'Harry peut-être ? Je m'appuie sur une chaise pour me poser un instant. Je n'imaginais pas que ça demandais tant d'effort d'être discret. Tous mes muscles sont tendus à l'affût du moindre bruit.

_Brrr…Brrr…Brrr…_

Je sursaute et manque de m'étaler par terre avec la chaise. Dans ma main le portable continu de vibrer. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il se moque de moi. Je regarde l'écran et la tension remonte tandis que ma main se crispe sur l'appareil.

Blaise.

La source de mon éternel tourment… Je soupire doucement alors que les évènements de la soirée me reviennent. Toute cette histoire est complètement absurde. J'ai presque l'impression qu'un réalisateur va crier « coupez ! C'est dans la boîte ! » Tellement tout ça me semble sorti de la tête d'un scénariste de feuilletons de seconde zone…

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Décrocher ou l'ignorer ? Je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir bien longtemps vu que l'appel a cessé.

Je soupire me relâchant doucement avant de me crisper de nouveau. Il rappelle et d'après moi il va insister jusqu'à ce que je craque… Comme d'habitude.

Résigné je décroche et l'approche de mon oreille.

« Théo… » Oh bordel de merde… Pourquoi sa voix me fait autant d'effet ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie qu'il débarque et me prenne dans ses bras ? Je devrais être en colère, l'insulter, le détester… Et pourtant le rythme cardiaque de mon cœur ne semble pas pencher dans cette direction…

« Théo » Raah mais ferme-là toi et ta voix sexy et profonde qui me donne envie de… de…

« Théo…

-QUOI ?! » La meilleure des défenses c'est l'attaque. Je dois absolument combattre sa voix parce que sinon je finirais en fondu de Théo avant la fin de cette conversation…

« Théo à propos de tout à l'heure je suis désolé. » Bizarrement cette phrase a le don d'allumer ma fureur…

« On est tous désolé Blaise. Mais ça ne va pas arranger les choses de s'excuser…

-Essaye de comprendre putain ! Tu crois que ça nous amuse de vous mettre à l'écart ? On n'a pas le choix !

-On a toujours le choix Blaise.

-Pas dans notre situation…

-Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui peut bien être à ce point démentiel pour que vous agissiez de la sorte ?!

-Nous ne sommes pas comme vous Théo… Nous…

-Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes pas des êtres composés de chair et de sang ? Vous ne faites pas partis de la même espèce que nous ? Laisse-moi deviner vous êtes des êtres surnaturels dotés d'une force herculéenne et de supers pouvoirs ? Non je sais ! Vous êtes une organisation ultra secrète qui n'a pas le droit de dire qui vous êtes en réalité parce que vous devrez ensuite nous tuer ? »

Je sens que mon esprit mas totalement lâché. J'imagine tout et n'importe quoi… J'en ai marre… Marre !

« Théo tu ne comprends rien »

JE ne comprends rien ? JE ne comprends rien ?! Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez et je sens ma main se crisper sur le téléphone.

« Je ne comprends rien… Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait quelque chose à comprendre ! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne quoi que ce soit si tu ne me dit rien ?! »

Silence sur le fil. J'attends qu'il réplique. J'en ai assez de ces messes-basses, de ces secrets et autres cachotteries qu'il me fait. J'ai l'impression que notre relation n'est basée que sur des non-dits et des mensonges.

« Théo… Je fais ça pour te protéger.

-Me protéger ?! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas pour te protéger ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me mens et tu agis de cette façon Blaise. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte qu'au lieu de protéger notre relation d'une quelconque menace tu la détruis toi-même ! »

Je reprends doucement mon souffle. Il faut que je me maîtrise.

« Je t'aime Blaise. Plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. Mais je veux que ça change, que tu sois honnête avec moi. Et si tu veux qu'on reste caché je veux savoir pourquoi. Je ne veux pas être dans le flou désormais. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me ronge cette situation… Je… Je… »

Et voilà… Je craque… J'essaye de me calmer mais ça ne marche pas. Bon ben on va devoir en rester là pour ce soir.

« Théo, il faut que…

-Je suis fatigué Blaise. La journée a été longue. On continuera plus tard d'accord ?

-Théo… Je suis désolé, je t'aime.»

Je sens un nœud se former au creux de ma gorge. Moi aussi… Tellement, tellement que ça fait mal.

« A plus… » Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle et je raccroche sans attendre une réponse. Ma tête est lourde et je m'agrippe au bar pour ne pas tomber…

J'ai beau savoir que cette conversation était nécessaire je me sens tellement mal… Tellement vide… j'essaye de calmer ma respiration. Elle finit doucement par se calquer au rythme de l'horloge.

Pourquoi suis-je là déjà ? Harry… Oui, c'est ça. Il faut que je trouve Harry.

Je me dirige lentement vers la porte vitrée qui donne sur leur jardin. C'est le seul endroit que je n'ai pas vérifié.

Je l'ouvre doucement mais je ne vois rien…

J'entends un gémissement et le bruit des feuilles qu'on écrase dans le jardin. J'allume la lumière de la terrasse mais il fait trop sombre, je ne vois toujours rien.

« Harry, t'es là ? »

J'attends plusieurs minutes avant de voir émerger une ombre de derrière un buisson.

« Oui Théo… je suis là…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans le noir ? »

Un nouveau silence se pose et je n'entends que le bruit du vent.

« Je voulais être un peu seul… Ne t'en fait pas je rentre bientôt… » Sa voix est faible et j'ai peur qu'il ne se sente mal à cause de ce qui est arrivé hier… Je m'avance un peu, incertain de ce que je dois faire.

« Ne t'en fait pas Théo… Je vais bien. J'ai juste envie de m'isoler un peu pour réfléchir… »

Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu mais je finis par reculer jusqu'à atteindre la porte coulissante.

Il se retourne et disparaît de nouveau derrière le buisson.

J'attends encore quelques instant avant de refermer la porte et d'éteindre la lumière. Une étrange impression m'accompagne tandis que je regagne la chambre… Une impression qui me prend à la gorge et une seule pensée me vient alors. Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas…

J'ouvre son armoire pour chercher des pulls et fini par tomber sur une couverture polaire. Je m'en saisi et me précipite vers le jardin. Je sens la panique me gagner au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de la baie vitrée.

Alors que je pose la main sur la vitre mon portable vibre dans la poche de mon jogging me faisant sursauter. Je regarde rapidement l'écran n'étant pas vraiment surpris de ce que je vois.

Blaise…

Un rictus s'imprime sur mon visage et j'ignore l'appel. Je n'ai même pas le temps de le ranger qu'il recommence à vibrer. Qu'est-ce que je peux le détesté quand il insiste comme ça. Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'on en parlerait demain.

Je regarde autour de moi jusqu'à voir une commode où j'abandonne sans regret l'appareil qui continu de vibrer.

Je repose ma main sur la vitre et l'ouvre dans un geste précipité accompagné par le bourdonnement incessant du portable.

**Fin POV Théo**

**POV Harry**

Les étoiles ne sont pas au rendez-vous ce soir… Le ciel est noir et le seul astre qui l'illumine est la lune. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine comme dans un geste de protection que je connais bien. Combien de fois ne l'ai-je pas fais.

J'entends le vent faire gentiment bruisser l'herbe et les violettes du jardin. Je me sens d'humeur romantique ce soir à décrire tout ce qui m'entoure.

Les feuilles sur les arbres jaunissent pour finir par tomber dans leur course effrénée dans le temps. L'automne semble s'installer doucement mais sûrement.

Je me demande ce que je vais faire maintenant… Leur pardonner serait me montrer encore plus con que je ne le suis déjà. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé me semble aussi impossible.

Me venger ? Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans cette boucle infernale.

Ma tête se pose sur mes genoux et j'essaye de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Qu'est qui peut être aussi terrifiant pour qu'ils agissent de la sorte ?

J'ai terriblement envie de savoir.

Des bruits de pas me parviennent de mon buisson. Hésitant et léger comme pour ne pas déranger la nuit. Je me retourne pour voir apparaître Deux yeux cachés par une masse cotonneuse. Ces yeux doux et triste je les connais. Ils sont comme le reflet de mes émotions en ce moment. Bientôt il s'installe à côté de moi et ouvre un pan de sa protection pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'il fait plutôt frisquet, voire carrément glacial. Je me réfugie dans sa moelleuse armure et nous nous déplaçons pour être plus à l'aise.

Pendant un moment nous ne disons rien. J'entends juste nos cœurs battre à des rythmes légèrement différents. Le cocon est chaud et je sens mon esprit s'apaiser. C'est peut-être parce que je ne suis plus seul, nous sommes deux dans cet endroit à présent.

Mais mes pensées se retrouvent de nouveau happées par le mystère qui entoure le cercle. Quel nom ridicule d'ailleurs… C'est digne d'une série B. Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

Je sais bien que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps mais je ne peux que me sentir insulté de ne pas être dans la confidence, ça fait mal.

Presque autant que lorsqu'ils m'ont laissé livré à moi-même face à Drago le bourreau… Je ne leur pardonne pas ce qu'ils ont fait. Leurs excuses ne panseront pas les blessures que j'ai si elles ne sont pas complètes. Et pour qu'elles le soient il faudrait qu'ils me disent pourquoi.

La curiosité me dévore autant que les blessures que je porte. Je veux savoir…

« Je veux savoir… » Le murmure qui sort des lèvres de Théo font écho à mes pensées et comme d'un même homme nous nous regardons semblant deviner ce qui va suivre.

Un sourire vient effleurer nos lèvres tandis que nos esprits semblent suivre le même raisonnement.

Puisqu'ils ne veulent pas nous dire la vérité…

« Nous le découvrirons par nous-même… » Un sourire plus large vient s'afficher sur le visage de Théo tandis qu'il finit sa phrase sellant ainsi notre décision. Je sens un frisson d'excitation me parcourir et cette décision résonne comme la promesse d'une douce vengeance à mes oreilles.

A notre tour d'entrer en scène.

**Fin POV Harry**

* * *

**A suivre !**

Reviews ?

Chers lecteurs et lectrices vous avez à présent le choix de deux options. Lisez attentivement.

Attendre la suite gentiment ou attendre impatiemment. A vous de voir !

Oh ! Et il se peut que la fic s'oriente dans un style fantastique mais ce n'est pas encore sûr ! A plus !

Niak ! Niak ! Niak !


End file.
